Susan's Story
by Ali B 123
Summary: Susan Pevensie is not at the train station when her family is killed. There is no one left who knows about Narnia. Peter, Edmund and Lucy's stories are all completed in The Last Battle. But what about Susan? This is her story. I am considering a total re-write of this story after watching Murder by the Book where Poirot confronts Agatha Christie.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is a re-write*****

"I wonder if it really will happen," Susan said to herself. She looked up to see a blond young man staring at her.

"You wonder if what will really happen?" he asked. He had a quizzical crooked smile.

"Excuse me," she said brushing by him and jumping up the front steps of her building.

"I think it probably will happen to a girl as beautiful as yourself," he yelled after her.

Susan felt her cheeks turning a crimson red, but couldn't resist turning to catch a glimpse of that smile. Only he had vanished into the crowd.

Once inside she fumbled with her keys, attempting to open her mailbox. "Oh, bother!"

"What wrong Poo Bear? Can't get to your letters?"

She turned to see a small man, not quite reaching her waist. She wondered if there was a circus nearby. "No, it's just that this key doesn't quite work."

"I know. Mine's the same." He put a box down and stood on it, grabbing Susan's keys from her hand, he deftly opened the mailbox and withdrew her letters.

"Here you are, Miss ...?"

"Pevensie, Susan Penvensie."

The man's eyes widened in recognition. "Yes, well, if you ever need my help. I'm here on the first floor. I've just moved in." He pointed to the flat next to the mailboxes then tipped his bowler. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Yes, Mister ...?" But he had already disappeared into his flat.

"What a strange little man."

She turned and ran up the stairs wincing as she went.

"Blast these stairs."

Just then she noticed Sneed standing in the hallway lurking in her doorwary.

"Sorry, Mrs. Sneed it's just that these are new shoes and they've given me a blister."

Sneed just looked at her, squinting her eyes. Does she give that look to everyone? Or am I the only lucky recipient? She hurried on. The blister hurt but Sneed was more painful. Sneed seemed somehow familiar in an unpleasant way. She could never quite remember who it was, but she reminded her of someone. It was at the edge of her mind like a dream you can't remember.

She ran up the last flight of stairs, gritting her teeth, slamming the door and kicking off her shoes. One landed in the umbrella stand she kept by the door.

"Peter would applaud me for that. I can just hear it, 'Good shot, Sue!'"

She smiled. The first smile of a long day. Somehow Peter always made her smile.

"Oh bother! I should have just gone along with them to see Kirke. It would have been a bore but better than the party."

Saturday night was a complete shambles. Ian, the medical student with dimples had invited her in a most appealing manner. He took her hands in his and looked longingly into her eyes.

"Susan, you must come to my party on Saturday. I will be desolate if you're not there."

Somehow she imagined he meant that. So Saturday night she showed up, in a new dress, only to find Ian with a pretty blond on his arm. And a room full of other girls and a few overworked medical students who sat in the corner joking about their cadavers. They had given them names and imagined their lives.

"How obscene. It was simply awful." she had lamented to a coworker in the dispensary.

"Morbid, not obscene. What did you expect? Romance?"

Yes, romance. She had expected romance. Now she was here, all alone in her apartment. Another boring week ahead of her.

"I'm simply awful at choosing men. I remember Rabadash." She blushed and shuddered at the same time."That was a close call." Then she caught herself. "Susan, you fool, that was only a dream."

It must be the invitation to see Kirke. He was such a dear. She hoped he wouldn't be disappointed about her absence last weekend. But ever since she had received the invitation she found herself thinking of Narnia. She remembered the galas and balls. She was Queen Susan, the Gentle. She was adored and loved by all. And the most beautiful gowns and jewels.

"If I just had one of those brooches. Or the emerald earrings. They were just every day wear for me. I had cases full of jewels. Now all I have is cheap costume jewelry. Oh, I've got to stop thinking like this. Ever since Kirke's invitation I keep thinking of Narnia. As if it's a place that even exists. I can't just get in a motor and drive there. What good is that to me now? I've got to be practical and face the facts. I'm just Susan Pevensie, working in a dispensary. What good is Narnia to me now? Even Aslan said it was just for kids and I can't come back."

She wiped a tear from her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ears. She just couldn't bear to cut it short. It was the only remnant of Narnia she held onto.

"Come on Sue. Get hold of yourself. Maybe I'll go see Mum and Dad. Yes, I'll go see them. Peter, Edmund and Lucy will be there. And I'll feel ever so much better. They can tell me all about their visit with Kirke." With that she ran her bath water and washed the whole miserable day away.

As she lay in bed that night, she remembered the boy with the crooked smile. If only he had just moved into the building instead of the little man. Maybe someday she would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

***This is a re-write***

It was a boring week. Peggy, her good friend had gone to stay with an aunt in Scotland. All her other friends were busy with old boyfriends or pursuing new boyfriends. She kept busy at work but the evenings went by slowly.

Finally the weekend arrived. Lucy called to invite her to lunch. She was coming into town with Eustace, their cousin, and some friends. Susan thought Eustace a bore, but Lucy and he had become friends. Peter and Edmund would be there too. Susan wanted to see them but she hoped they didn't spend all their time talking about Narnia. What's the use in reliving the past? There's no going back. You have to look forward to the future.

She combed her long curly hair. She was in her blue suit. Peter had commented that she looked good in it. She loved her brothers, both of them. She may not have a steady date but she had good friends in her brothers. She could always count on them to make her feel beautiful.

She left her apartment early. She hoped to do a little shopping before meeting the train. There was a nice little dress shop that had some lovely accessories. Maybe she could find a new necklace to go with her suit.

She locked her door and bounced down the stairs. There was Sneed. _Blast! oh well, I'll just hurry by_.

But Sneed caught her by the arm as she passed by. "Hello, Miss Pevensie. I want to ask a small favor of you." Her grip tightened. "You work in the dispensary don't you, dearie?"

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, I know all kinds of things." She laughed a low coarse laugh. Susan felt a chill run down her back. "I need some medication. I'm not feeling well. Doctor says I must have it. I have a bad heart, you know." She looked intently at Susan as if there was a double meaning to her statement. "Will you run a little errand for me? Bring me my medicine?"

Susan only wanted to get her claws off her arm. Before she knew it she heard her voice, "Yes. Just let me pass."

The woman's eyes widened and she smiled an evil smile, as if she'd just won a match. She held on tight to Susan's elbow. "You've got to have my name."

Susam squirmed. "Then tell it to me. I've got to be on my way."

"Jar..." She laughed her gutteral laugh. "Janice, my name is Janice. Janice Sneed."

Susan thought it a rather young name for someone like Sneed. It didn't fit her at all.

Sneed seemed to read her thoughts. "Janice is the name I use now, but I have others. Your name is interesting. Pevensie. That's not a common name, is it?" She gave a sickly grin. "There aren't many Pevensie's are there?"

Susan ignored the comment. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll try and be quick."

Finally Sneed released her arm. "There you go, Miss Pevensie. Take all the time you need. I'll be here waiting."

Susan ran down the steps. As she opened the front door, she noticed a pain in her right elbow where Sneed had grabbed her. She rubbed it as she ran out the door. Looking up she saw Sneed watching her from her window. She was looking down at her and laughing.

* * *

There was a line at the dispensary. Susan passed by it and walked in a side door. In the back she found Alice. She was bustling about looking for a prescription.

"Alice, I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're busy, but I need to pick up a prescription for a sick elderly neighbor. She's not feeling well."

"Doesn't she know she could have it delivered? You don't need to be running deliveries on your day off. Now isn't that just like you, Susan. Always trying to help someone. You're too kind. You should be out enjoying yourself."

"I could hardly say no." She didn't mention the grip the woman had on her.

"Sometimes you need to say no, Sue. But that's just like you. Gentle. You don't like to hurt anyone."

"Yes, well, anyway I need to take her precription to her. Her name is Janice Sneed. Could you get it for me?"

"Certainly. Let's see here. Sneed you say?" Alice was rifling through the "S" prescriptions.

"Yes, S for Sneed. The first name is Janice."

"There's no Sneed here. Let me look a few more places." Alice rumaged through a few bins. "I don't see any prescriptions for a Sneed here. Better tell her to call her doctor. You know how they get busy and forget."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Alice. I'd better be off. I want to have lunch with my sister and brothers."

"Now that's more like it. Tell the lady to call her doctor and go out and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Bye, dearie. Give my best to your family." Alice turned away as Susan left. "Poor girl. Some old witch running her around when she has a bit of time off. It's not right." She suddenly felt a chill and gave a shudder. "Bert shut that window, it's getting cold in here."

* * *

Susan hurrried back to Sneed's apartment and knocked on the door. "Mrs. Sneed. It's Susan Pevensie, your neighbor."

Sneed opened the door just enough to stick her head out. Susan noticed it was dark inside. She couldn't make out any furniture.

"Miss Pevensie it is."

"I'm afraid they didn't have your prescription at the dispensary. They told me to have you call your doctor. Sometimes they forget."

"You're afraid, are you?" Sneed looked intently at Susan.

"It's just a manner of speaking. I was apologizing for not getting the medication."

"Oh, that. The chemist just delivered it. It was at the chemist's shop. You really didn't help at all, now did you?" She smiled maleceously at Susan.

That's it. No more helping this woman. "Well, goodbye Mrs. Sneed. I must be off." Susan ran down the stairs and this time she did not look up at the window. She knew she was there.

* * *

Susan hurried to the station. She passed by the dress shop. There was a lovely pink frock in the window. Next door was a new shop. There was jewelry in the window. She stopped for a moment to look at a pearl necklace. She remembered her pearls in Narnia. Large pearl drop earrings and strands of pearls she wore around her neck. She had even wore pearls in her hair on special occasions.

There she was thinking of Narnia again. She had to stop it. She couldn't get caught up in all that again. Especially since she was having lunch with Lucy and the boys. It would be all to easy to get lost in that fantasy. And what good would that do her when she had to get up Monday morning and go to work in the dispensary? She had to be sensible. You can't live on dreams.

She turned the corner. The train station was up ahead. There seemed to be a fire or something. There was lots of traffic and fire engines were down at the end of the street.

She began to run. There was a big commotion. A crowd was forming. People were gawking. Others were running away. She pushed her way through the crowd. A bobby stopped her from going into the building.

"Miss, you don't want to go in there. It's not safe."

"I don't care if it's not safe. I'm going in." She attempted to walk by him but he stood in her way.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"I was to meet my sister here. She might be in there. I must go in."

"No one goes in. Not until the building is made safe."

Susan rolled her eyes. _He doesn't know who he is talking to. He thinks I'm just a regular young woman. He doesn't know I've fought in wars._

"I'm not frightened by a bit of smoke, or even fire. I've had to deal with worse than this."

The bobby looked down at her. "Miss, that might be, but I have a job to do. And right now my job is to keep people from going into a building that's on fire. Now if you'll just step back, say over by that bench, I'll see what I can do about getting some information for you."

He led Susan to a nearby bench.

"Miss Pevensie, can you tell me, was your sister taking a train today?"

"Yes, she was on the Bristol train. My brothers and I were going to have lunch with her."

"And where are your brothers? Are they waiting at a restaurant?"

"That's just it. I don't know if they've left and gone on to the restaurant. That's why I've got to go in and check on Lucy."

"Were your brothers on the same train Miss?"

"No, they were going to meet her at the station. I was running late."

"A good thing that was Miss. I mean, it might have saved your life."

"Might have saved my life. What do you mean?"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but there's been an accident. One of the trains took the curve too fast and ran off the tracks. There was a collison, an explosion and, as you see, a fire." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It was the Bristol train."

"Well, I'm sure she's okay. You don't know my sister. She's been through alot. Just let me go in and check on her." She attempted to stand up but he gently pushed her down onto the bench.

"I can't do that. But I can check on your sister for you. It might take awhile. You'd better go on home. I promise I'll call you later this afternoon."

"Maybe I should go to the hospital and see if she's been taken there."

"It would be better to call. Not many have been taken to the hospital. Most of the passengers have been treated at the scene. We have doctors and nurses here attending to them. So you see, it would be best for me to go and see if I can get any information for you."

"All right. If you promise to call as soon as you find out where she is."

"I promise." He paused for a moment. "Why don't you give me your brothers names and phone numbers. And maybe your parents, they'll be wanting to know about your sister too. That way I can contact your whole family."

Susan gave them the names, addresses and phone numbers. "Oh, I almost forgot. Lucy was traveling with a cousin of mine. Could you check on him also? His name is Eustace Scrubb. And they had some friends with them. I think Jill Poll was with them."

The officer looked grave. "Well, I might as well deal with the whole lot." He rubbed his forehead. She could see sweat trickling down the side of his face. Or was it a tear?

"I do appreciate this. I'll go home and call the hospital and wait for your call. You promise you'll call me this afternoon. Even if you haven't found her, please call to let me know."

"I promise I'll call. Now you go on home, Miss Pevensie." He took her hand and helped her up. "Maybe you should call your parents when you get home. Or are there any friends that could come and sit with you, to keep you company, while you wait?"

"My best friend is out of town. But I'll call my parents and let them know what's happened."

Susan started to walk away, but then turned. "You promise you'll call just as soon as you find out where she is?"

"I promise, I'll call." Then he turned slowly to go into the building.

* * *

Susan arrived back at her apartment, breathless from running up the steps. As soon as she was in the door she called the hospital. There was no Lucy Pevensie. There was a Eustace Scrubb and a Jill Poll. Both were in critical condition.

Susan put down the phone. _Thank God Lucy isn't in critical condition. _Then she felt guilty. She never really did care for her cousin, but she didn't want him to suffer. She'd go to the hospital and see him just as soon as she could. But right now she had to wait by the phone.

Susan was certain that Lucy was okay but she knew her parents would want to know. She picked up the phone again and dialed their number.

The phone rang and rang. Finally someone picked it up. It was their maid, Jenny.

"Jenny, It's Susan. I need to talk to Mum."

"She's not here Miss. And she won't be back until Monday. She's gone away for the weekend."

"Is Father there?"

"No, they both have gone. Can I take a message?"

"No, just have them call me as soon as they get in."

She hung up. She felt a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She knew she should eat but she just wasn't hungry. It was a long afternoon. She tried to pass the time looking at magazines. There were some photos of the latest clothes she'd been admiring, but she simply wasn't interested. _Oh, why can't he call? I just can't relax until I know Lucy's safe._ She sat by the phone, but it didn't ring.

It was starting to get dark outside. She turned on a few lights. _The officer said he'd call this afternoon. He probably has more serious cases to attend to, but I do wish he'd call._

Finally there was a knock at the door. She opened it. There was the bobby. He'd brought a woman with him. She was carrying a basket.

"Miss Pevensie, I dont' think I rightly introduced myself this afternoon. I'm Constable Frank Walker. And this is my wife, Martha. Hope you don't mind that I brought her along with me."

Susan looked at the two standing at her doorstep. _How strange. I didn't know bobbies took their wives with them. _"I was expecting you to call. But of course, it's fine. Come in." She ushered them into her flat. "So nice to meet you, Mrs. Walker."

"Call me Martha. Frank said you'd been at the train station, looking for your family. I wasn't sure if you'd been able to cook so I brought some food with me." She lifted a cloth revealing a basket full of food.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't. How very kind of you."

"I'll just go in and brew some tea and fix you a little plate of food if you don't mind. Is this your kitchen?" She pointed down the hall.

"Yes, it is. And no, I don't mind."

Susan showed the constable to the sofa. "Please, sit down, Constable Walker." Susan sat on the chair. "Tell me, did you find out where Lucy is?"

He looked down at his feet. "Yes, I did Miss. I found out about all of them."

"Oh, I called the hospital. Eustace and Jill are both in critical condition. How awful for them. I hope you have better news for me."

"I wish I did Miss. I truly wish I did."

Martha came in and sat next to him. She put her hand on his. "Frank's been through a lot, Miss Pevensie. He was in the war. He lost most of his friends and his two brothers. So he's got a lot of sympathy. He hates suffering."

"Yes, well go on. Tell me. Where is Lucy?"

Finally the constable looked up again. Susan could see that his eyes were red with what looked like tears welling up in them. "I might as well come out and say it. I don't know why, but the good Lord saw fit to take them all home to him today."

"What do you mean?" Susan stood up.

"Lucy is gone Miss. Peter and Edmund are gone. And I've got more bad news." He shook his head. His wife handed him a handkerchief and he wiped his eyes. She had another one she was handing to Susan. "Your parents were on that train to Bristol and they're gone too. The whole lot of them taken on the same day. I can't barely stand to tell you, Miss Pevensie. That's why I brought Martha along with me. "

"Is this some kind of joke? Well, it's not funny."

"Miss Pevensie, I would never joke about death. I'm an officer of the law and I'm telling you the truth." He wiped his eyes again. "Now, you need to know it was a terrible collision and the doctor that examined them says they died instantly. He told me to tell you that they didn't suffer. They didn't feel a thing. That's the only good thing about it. Although, I'm sure right now it doesn't seem so good."

"They're dead? May whole family is dead? How can that happen? That sort of thing doesn't happen! Not to us. You don't know us. We're tough. We've been through alot and we've always come through it."

Susan walked over to the mantle. There was a photo of her family smiling back at her. _It couldn't be. It must be a dream. They can't be dead._

"Well, thank you very much Constable Walker. And you Mrs. Walker. It was very kind of you to come. Now if you don't mind. I've got to do some thinking. I'd like to be alone."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Martha came over to her and put her hand gently on Susan's shoulder. "Miss Pevensie, I'd be more than happy to stay here tonight with you. In fact, I'd feel better about it. I don't want you to be alone."

Susan turned and shook off her hand. "Thank you very much. But I need to be alone. It was very kind of you to bring the food. But if you don't mind I'd like you to leave now."

The Walkers moved slowly to the door. Martha put a piece of paper by the phone. "I'll leave my number here. You call us if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Yes, I'll call you." Susan was walking them to the door. Martha quickly hugged Susan. "I'm so sorry, Miss. So very sorry."

"Yes, we're so sorry, Miss," Constable Walker added. "I wish I didn't have to tell you. But I didn't want one of the other boys coming over here. Or even worse you getting a telegram."

"I'll be all right. Don't worry. Thank you for coming."

Susan closed the door. She crumbled to the floor and began to weep.

"Aslan!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Susan stood in front of the wardrobe. In her wildest dreams she never thought she would see this again. This wardrobe had changed her whole family. After their little "trip" through the wardrobe, her brothers and sister were never the same. They were consumed by it. And now they're gone.

What was the professor thinking? Was he trying to send me a message by giving this to me? " Please, believe in Narnia." Or maybe one last effort to make me feel guilty for not going along with all of them. Well, I'm not going to. It's enough that I no longer have any family. I am not going to add guilt to that.

Besides, what difference does it make if I do believe in Narnia? Nothing could matter less. Even Aslan was very careful to tell me that I could not go back because I was "too old". It's just a children's game and grown ups aren't allowed.

I know what he expects me to do. Check the back of the wardrobe. I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to caught up in his little game, even if he is dead. He can't make me do it. I won't.

She walked out of the room. The rest of the evening she did her best to forget it. She didn't even open the box on the coffee table. She picked it up and carried to the spare room and placed it beside the wardrobe. Then she turned off the lights and shut the door.

"Good night Professor and good night Narnia."

The next morning Susan awoke to snow on her window sill. Her thin blanket was hardly adequate. She jumped out of bed and ran over to the radiator. Cold. She turned on the heat but was still cold. It took awhile to heat up her apartment.

Then she remembered that the professor had stored fur coats in the wardrobe. She walked across the hall to the spare room. Shivering she pulled open the doors on the wardrobe. There they were. Fur coats hanging on old wooden hangers.

"Well, Professor, your gift shall not be totally wasted." She pulled out a long fur coat, very nearly like the original one she had worn in Narnia. She quickly slipped into it. "Now this is wonderful. A mahogany mink coat." She buried her head in the collar. "Thank you Professor."

She had a quick breakfast and dressed. Something about the fur made her want to go out into the world. She grabbed her handbag and keys. She shoved the keys down into her pocket. There was something hard and cold next to them. She pulled it out. There in her hand was a gold chess piece. A knight. It had one red ruby eye.

"What is this doing in the coat?" Then she remembered. She had found one exactly like this by the well at Cair Paravel. It looked like her old chess piece., exactly like the ones they played with at Cair paravel. "The professor is a dear. He wanted to give me something to remind me of Narnia. Edmund must have told him about it." She put it back in her pocket. "It can't be solid gold like ours, but it is interesting. I'll take it to that new shop and see what they think of it."

She ran down the stairs. Sneed wasn't waiting for her. Thank goodness for small favors. Running on down to the bottom of the stairs, she opened the door to find everything covered in a white blanket of snow. Big fat snowflakes were gently drifting down. One landed on her nose. She brushed it off.

"Finally, some decent weather."

Susan turned to find a tall sultry blonde, about her own age, leaning against the railing. She was stoking her golden blonde bobbed hair. She wore white makeup with no rouge and dark red lipstick. Susan thought her makeup a little overdone.

"That's quite a coat you've got there." The woman reached out to touch it. Susan drew back. "Where did you get it? Is it a family heirloom?" She snarled.

Susan looked more closely at the woman. She looked vaguely familiar. She didn't like her. "It's none of your business." She continued down the front stoop.

"Do you have any more coats like that? I might be interested in buying one." She called after Susan, then broke out in a cackling laugh.

Susan didn't look back. As she walked down the street she remembered who it was she reminded her of. Shuddering at the thought, she said to herself, "It can't be. I'm in London now. That kind of thing just doesn't happen here." She hurried on down the street, clutching the chess piece in her pocket.

She passed by the dress shop and on into the shop next to it. Inside it was a wonder. They had cases of jewelry, precious stones, cameos and snuff boxes. There were shelves lined with curios. The walls were covered in paintings and old tapestries. Some other cases on the other side of the shop held coins, jeweled daggers and guns. They appeared to be antiques. In the back corner was a suit of armor.

She walked around looking at everything. She stopped in front of the gun case. There were small pistols and revolvers, such as a woman might have carried in the last century.

"Do you know how to shoot?"

Susan looked up. There was the shopkeeper, an older gentleman with a mop of grey hair and a beautifully trimmed mustache. "Yes, I know how to shoot. Mainly bows and arrows though. I haven't much experience with a gun."

"If you're good with at archery you'd probably find it fairly easy to fire a gun. It's the aim. Some people are just a natural shot." He started to open the case. "Here, this little pistol would be perfect for you." He handed her a small pistol that fit in the palm of her hand.

She stroked the small pearl handle. "It is beautiful. Is this mother of pearl?"

"Yes, it is. If you buy it I could teach you to shoot it."

She put down the pistol. "That's not really why I came in here. I have a chess piece that I wanted you to look at. I think it's gold plated. I was wondering if it had any value." She pulled out the chess knight and handed it to him.

The man bounced it in his hand. "It's heavy, like it's solid gold." He pulled out jeweler's loops and inspected it. "There aren't any markings and there almost always are on gold items. It might be gold over lead."

He picked up a small magnet and held it to it. It didn't move it. "Do you mind if I do an acid test?"

"Acid test?"

"Yes, you've heard that phrase. I'll just take a bit of nitric acid and put a drop on your chess piece." He pulled out a little bottle and put a drop on the leg of the knight. Nothing happened. He looked puzzled.

"Nothing. I suppose that means it's not real gold."

"Actually, it's just the opposite. It is gold." He looked at her. "Can I put a small scratch on his foot?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Don't you remember how the old prospectors in westerns always bite down on their gold nuggets? Gold is soft. I won't bite it but I do want to see what's under it." He made a small scratch.

"Where did you get this?" He looked up at her. "You didn't rob the Tower of London, did you?"

Susan blushed. "No, it was a gift from a friend."

"That's some friend you have Miss. I'd like to do some more tests on it. Maybe show it to a friend of mine who's more of an expert in gold."

"I don't know. I hate to let it go." She looked at the man. He looked kind but could she really trust him? What if this was one of their gold chess pieces from Narnia?

"Yes, I see what you mean. I tell you what. I'll trade you. I'll give you my fanciest little pistol. And write out a receipt. You keep the pistol until I give you your chess piece back. You can hold it as hostage."

She didn't know what to say. She did want to know if the knight was real. "All right. Will you need it for long. I wanted to show it to a friend of mine. He hasn't seen it yet." She was thinking of Collin. She knew he would want to see it.

"Give me three days." He wrote out a receipt for a solid gold chess piece. Susan looked at it. Then he pulled out a small box. "Here are the bullets. You might find a place where you can practice. You might decide you want that pistol."

Susan put the receipt, pistol and bullets in her handbag. She shook his hand. "Thank you very much, Mr..."

"Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Harold Tumnus. And you are?"

Susan choked out her name. "Susan Pevensie."

"Well, Miss Pevensie, come back in three days and I'll have your chess piece and your answer."

She rushed out the door and onto to the street. How could it be? A Mr. Tumnus here in London? She looked back at the shop to see if it was real. Maybe she misunderstood him. He probably had a name that sounded like Tumnus. She pulled the receipt out of her handbag. The signature was scrawly so it was hard to read. Certainly there was a T and an s.

As she walked home all she could think about was calling Collin. She had to talk with someone about this and he was the only one she could think of.

Collin walked up the steps to Susan's apartment. Would she think him too forward to come back so soon? Still, he wanted to see her reaction to the wardrobe. She'd pushed him out so quickly yesterday he really didn't know what she thought of it.

He looked up. There was a beautiful blonde leaning against the railing. She was smoking a cigarette in a long cigarette holder. He noticed she was a good three inches taller than he was.

"Lovely weather we're having." She took a drag on her cigarette. "Are you Susan's friend?"

"Yes, I am." He didn't know what else to say. He stood looking at her. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever seen in this world.

"She's gone out. She may not be back for quite awhile. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? Or something stronger?"

He squeaked out a, "No, thanks." Something inside his head told him to run. And he did just that. He ran all the way to the train station.

"It's quite an object.

Part II: Part

Chapter Three

Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Susan stood in front of the wardrobe. In her wildest dreams she never thought she would see this again. This wardrobe had changed her whole family. After their little "trip" through the wardrobe, her brothers and sister were never the same. They were consumed by it. And now they're gone.

What was the professor thinking? Was he trying to send me a message by giving this to me? " Please, believe in Narnia." Or maybe one last effort to make me feel guilty for not going along with all of them. Well, I'm not going to. It's enough that I no longer have any family. I am not going to add guilt to that.

Besides, what difference does it make if I do believe in Narnia? Nothing could matter less. Even Aslan was very careful to tell me that I could not go back because I was "too old". It's just a children's game and grown ups aren't allowed.

I know what he expects me to do. Check the back of the wardrobe. I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to caught up in his little game, even if he is dead. He can't make me do it. I won't.

She walked out of the room. The rest of the evening she did her best to forget it. She didn't even open the box on the coffee table. She picked it up and carried to the spare room and placed it beside the wardrobe. Then she turned off the lights and shut the door.

"Good night Professor and good night Narnia."

The next morning Susan awoke to snow on her window sill. Her thin blanket was hardly adequate. She jumped out of bed and ran over to the radiator. Cold. She turned on the heat but was still cold. It took awhile to heat up her apartment.

Then she remembered that the professor had stored fur coats in the wardrobe. She walked across the hall to the spare room. Shivering she pulled open the doors on the wardrobe. There they were. Fur coats hanging on old wooden hangers.

"Well, Professor, your gift shall not be totally wasted." She pulled out a long fur coat, very nearly like the original one she had worn in Narnia. She quickly slipped into it. "Now this is wonderful. A mahogany mink coat." She buried her head in the collar. "Thank you Professor."

She had a quick breakfast and dressed. Something about the fur made her want to go out into the world. She grabbed her handbag and keys. She shoved the keys down into her pocket. There was something hard and cold next to them. She pulled it out. There in her hand was a gold chess piece. A knight. It had one red ruby eye.

"What is this doing in the coat?" Then she remembered. She had found one exactly like this by the well at Cair Paravel. It looked like her old chess piece., exactly like the ones they played with at Cair paravel. "The professor is a dear. He wanted to give me something to remind me of Narnia. Edmund must have told him about it." She put it back in her pocket. "It can't be solid gold like ours, but it is interesting. I'll take it to that new shop and see what they think of it."

She ran down the stairs. Sneed wasn't waiting for her. Thank goodness for small favors. Running on down to the bottom of the stairs, she opened the door to find everything covered in a white blanket of snow. Big fat snowflakes were gently drifting down. One landed on her nose. She brushed it off.

"Finally, some decent weather."

Susan turned to find a tall sultry blonde, about her own age, leaning against the railing. She was stoking her golden blonde bobbed hair. She wore white makeup with no rouge and dark red lipstick. Susan thought her makeup a little overdone.

"That's quite a coat you've got there." The woman reached out to touch it. Susan drew back. "Where did you get it? Is it a family heirloom?" She snarled.

Susan looked more closely at the woman. She looked vaguely familiar. She didn't like her. "It's none of your business." She continued down the front stoop.

"Do you have any more coats like that? I might be interested in buying one." She called after Susan, then broke out in a cackling laugh.

Susan didn't look back. As she walked down the street she remembered who it was she reminded her of. Shuddering at the thought, she said to herself, "It can't be. I'm in London now. That kind of thing just doesn't happen here." She hurried on down the street, clutching the chess piece in her pocket.

She passed by the dress shop and on into the shop next to it. Inside it was a wonder. They had cases of jewelry, precious stones, cameos and snuff boxes. There were shelves lined with curios. The walls were covered in paintings and old tapestries. Some other cases on the other side of the shop held coins, jeweled daggers and guns. They appeared to be antiques. In the back corner was a suit of armor.

She walked around looking at everything. She stopped in front of the gun case. There were small pistols and revolvers, such as a woman might have carried in the last century.

"Do you know how to shoot?"

Susan looked up. There was the shopkeeper, an older gentleman with a mop of grey hair and a beautifully trimmed mustache. "Yes, I know how to shoot. Mainly bows and arrows though. I haven't much experience with a gun."

"If you're good with at archery you'd probably find it fairly easy to fire a gun. It's the aim. Some people are just a natural shot." He started to open the case. "Here, this little pistol would be perfect for you." He handed her a small pistol that fit in the palm of her hand.

She stroked the small pearl handle. "It is beautiful. Is this mother of pearl?"

"Yes, it is. If you buy it I could teach you to shoot it."

She put down the pistol. "That's not really why I came in here. I have a chess piece that I wanted you to look at. I think it's gold plated. I was wondering if it had any value." She pulled out the chess knight and handed it to him.

The man bounced it in his hand. "It's heavy, like it's solid gold." He pulled out jeweler's loops and inspected it. "There aren't any markings and there almost always are on gold items. It might be gold over lead."

He picked up a small magnet and held it to it. It didn't move it. "Do you mind if I do an acid test?"

"Acid test?"

"Yes, you've heard that phrase. I'll just take a bit of nitric acid and put a drop on your chess piece." He pulled out a little bottle and put a drop on the leg of the knight. Nothing happened. He looked puzzled.

"Nothing. I suppose that means it's not real gold."

"Actually, it's just the opposite. It is gold." He looked at her. "Can I put a small scratch on his foot?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Don't you remember how the old prospectors in westerns always bite down on their gold nuggets? Gold is soft. I won't bite it but I do want to see what's under it." He made a small scratch.

"Where did you get this?" He looked up at her. "You didn't rob the Tower of London, did you?"

Susan blushed. "No, it was a gift from a friend."

"That's some friend you have Miss. I'd like to do some more tests on it. Maybe show it to a friend of mine who's more of an expert in gold."

"I don't know. I hate to let it go." She looked at the man. He looked kind but could she really trust him? What if this was one of their gold chess pieces from Narnia?

"Yes, I see what you mean. I tell you what. I'll trade you. I'll give you my fanciest little pistol. And write out a receipt. You keep the pistol until I give you your chess piece back. You can hold it as hostage."

She didn't know what to say. She did want to know if the knight was real. "All right. Will you need it for long. I wanted to show it to a friend of mine. He hasn't seen it yet." She was thinking of Collin. She knew he would want to see it.

"Give me three days." He wrote out a receipt for a solid gold chess piece. Susan looked at it. Then he pulled out a small box. "Here are the bullets. You might find a place where you can practice. You might decide you want that pistol."

Susan put the receipt, pistol and bullets in her handbag. She shook his hand. "Thank you very much, Mr..."

"Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Harold Tumnus. And you are?"

Susan choked out her name. "Susan Pevensie."

"Well, Miss Pevensie, come back in three days and I'll have your chess piece and your answer."

She rushed out the door and onto to the street. How could it be? A Mr. Tumnus here in London? She looked back at the shop to see if it was real. Maybe she misunderstood him. He probably had a name that sounded like Tumnus. She pulled the receipt out of her handbag. The signature was scrawly so it was hard to read. Certainly there was a T and an s.

As she walked home all she could think about was calling Collin. She had to talk with someone about this and he was the only one she could think of.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Collin walked up the steps to Susan's apartment. Would she think him too forward to come back so soon? Still, he wanted to see her reaction to the wardrobe. She'd pushed him out so quickly yesterday he really didn't know what she thought of it.

He looked up. There was a beautiful blonde leaning against the railing. She was smoking a cigarette in a long cigarette holder. He noticed she was a good three inches taller than he was.

"Lovely weather we're having." She took a drag on her cigarette. "Are you Susan's friend?"

"Yes, I am." He didn't know what else to say. He stood looking at her. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever seen in this world.

"She's gone out. She may not be back for quite awhile. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? Or something stronger?"

He squeaked out a, "No, thanks." Something inside his head told him to run. And he did just that. He ran all the way to the train station.

"It's quite an object.

Part II: Part

Chapter Three

Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Susan rang up Collin as soon as she came home. There was no answer. She wondered where he was. Of course he didn't have to sit at home waiting for her call. But she was still irritated. She felt she needed to speak with him.

She took off her coat and sat on the sofa. She opened her handbag and pulled out the small pistol. It fit so nicely in the palm of her hand. The she took aim. It was very different than her bow, yet she thought she could handle it.

There was a knock at the door. Instinctively she put the pistol in her pocket. "Who is it?"

"It's your neighbor, Nora. I'd like to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Susan swung the door open. "Come in, Mrs. Rogers."

Mrs. Rogers was a round faced, jovial type. She was a kind soul. She had been keeping Susan supplied with scones, since the accident. However, today she wasn't smiling. Her brows were knit.

"Here, dear, these are for you." Mrs. Rogers handed Susan a basket of scones. Susan showed her to the sofa and put the basket on the coffee table.

"Would you like some tea, Mrs. Rogers? I was about to make some for myself. I've only just arrived home."

"Thank you very much, dearie, but I just had a cup."

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mrs. Rogers got up went to the door, looked both ways, then shut the door. "I don't want no one listening at the door."

"Listening at the door? Whoever would listen at my door? The reporters stopped bothering me weeks ago."

"It's not the reporters. I saw a very strange character outside your door today while you were gone. I was putting out my milk bottles and there looking through your keyhole was this lady."

"Looking through my keyhole? I don't think anyone could see very much through my keyhole."

"I know. That's what made it all so strange. And the way she looked. She was bending over and had her eye right next to your keyhole." Mrs. Rogers went on, "I said to her, 'Excuse me, Ma'am.' I said Ma'am because she looked so... so elegant and all. And at the same time so out of place. I told her, 'I don't think it's right you should be doing that. Get away from that door or I'll call the police.' I stood up to her, I did. I don't care how la-di-da she is."

Mrs. Rogers leaned forward toward Susan. "And do you know what she did to me?"

"No, I can't imagine what she might have done."

"She hissed at me. A long hissssssss. Like a snake she was underneath all her airs. Then she stood up. I could hardly believe it. She was good bit taller than my Herb and he's no shrimp. She stood up and took off down the stairs."

"Good riddance," said Susan.

"That's not all. I watched her go and do you know what she did?" Susan nodded her head no. "She took out a key and opened Sneed's door and walked right in. No knocking or saying hello or nothing. Just walked right in like she owned the place."

Susan gripped the handles of her chair. "She knows Sneed? Do you think she could be her daughter?"

"I couldn't say. But I can tell you this. I'm keeping my eye on her. I never did like that Sneed, the way she watches and waits for you." Now Susan furrowed her brows. "Yes, I've noticed her watching and waiting for you. And she always talks to you. She never bothers about me or the others. It's you she's interested in. I didn't think much about it. I'm sure a lot of people take an interest in you because of what you've been through and all."

"Yes, that's true."

"But this lady. This takes the cake. If she's a reporter she should just call you or write. Do you know her Susan?"

"No, I don't know her and I don't want to know her. I saw her standing outside on the steps."

"I don't want to tell you your business, dearie, but if I was you, I wouldn't have anything to do with her. And make certain you always lock your door. And as for myself, I'm going to keep my eye on her. I'm telling Mr. Miller to do the same. Lot of good it will do. He doesn't seem to notice a thing, but still he might be able to help us. We neighbors have to stick together."

Mrs. Rogers stood up and smoothed her dress. "I'd better be going, Herb will be home soon and be wanting his supper." She walked over to the door. "I know I've told you before, but if you need anything you just call me. Or if you need to, just bang on that back bedroom wall. Our living room is on the other side. We'll come running."

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Rogers but I'm sure I will be fine. I do appreciate you watching out for me. And thank you for the scones."

"You're welcome." She walked out the door and glanced down the stairway. "Good night, dearie. You take care, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll take care. Please don't worry." She watched Mrs. Rogers walk down the hall and go into her apartment. She closed the door and locked it.

: : : : :

: : : : :

That night Susan was getting ready for bed, when the phone rang. It's a bit late for someone to call. I wonder who it is.

"Susan, it's Collin. So sorry to call at this hour, but I've only recently arrived home." He sounded breathless.

"What have you been up to?"

"I've had quite a day. It all started when I stopped by your flat."

"You did? I didn't see you."

"No, you were out. Or at least that's what the woman on the stoop said."

"Was she blonde?"

"Yes, very beautiful but also eerie. I knew I had to get away from her. I ran."

"You ran?" Susan was trying to envision Collin running away from a woman.

"Yes, I ran. All the way to the train station." He paused. "They are still doing repairs. Anyway, I was about to board my train when a shiver went down my back. I turned and saw her. I didn't think that she had seen me, but I wasn't about to let her follow me and find out where I live. I doubled back and went back and bought another ticket going the opposite direction."

"You took the wrong train to avoid her?"

"Yes, then I rode back to London and made a few arrangements before taking an evening train home. The reason I'm calling is that I wanted you to be careful and stay away from that woman."

"You are the second person to warn me about her. But you don't have to worry. I saw her this morning. I didn't like her."

"Who was it that warned you about her, other than myself?"

"My neighbor, Mrs. Rogers found her looking through my keyhole."

"Looking through your keyhole? You really must be careful."

"I don't think she was able to see much through a keyhole."

"You don't know with a woman like that. I'd like to come to see you tomorrow. I have something to give you."

"Really. Could it be a certain chair and writing desk?"

"Yes, it could. Also, I think you need to make a few modifications to your apartment. I'd like to help you with that."

"What kind of modifications?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. In the meantime, make certain you lock all your doors and windows tonight."

"I always do."

"Please, just make certain they are all locked. I'll be there about three in the afternoon. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, as long as I can serve you tea."

"Yes, of course. And Susan, do you think you could stay in until I get there?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to worry, but do be careful. Good night."

"Good night."

She hung up the phone. She dutifully went over and locked the door. Then she went around checking the windows. She was surprised to find the loo window open. She locked it. That's unusual. I don't remember unlocking it.

That night she slept fitfully. She woke up around four in the morning. She lay very quietly, listening. She thought she heard a scratching sound. Putting her hand under her pillow and she felt for the small pistol. She sat up in bed and aimed the pistol at the door to her room. No one came through it. Finally she lay down and fell asleep, cradling the gun in the palm of her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning Susan awoke to a scratching sound. It seemed to be in the hallway. She rose slowly out of her bed and crept silently to the door. The small pistol was in her hand. Opening the door only a small crack, she looked out into the hallway. Nothing. No one was there.

"I am imagining things now, " she said to herself, "It's all this talk of warnings. I am safe at home in my own flat. There is nothing to be afraid of."

She dressed. For breakfast she had coffee and toast.

"Oh, bother! I invited Collin for tea. I really should have some fresh pastries and sandwiches. I do have Mrs. Rogers' scones. I can serve him those."

She went into her living room to get the scones. There on the coffee table was the basket but there were only crumbs in it.

"This is crazy. Who could have come in? And why would they eat the scones? It doesn't make sense," she said.

Just then she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. It was behind her chair.

Oh, no, a mouse. Just what I need.

She tiptoed around the coffee table over to the chair.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming, she ran back to her room and jumped on the bed.

"That is the largest rat I have ever seen! And it's hairy!"

It took awhile before she screwed up enough courage to leave her room. I will not be a prisoner to a rat. She found the broom in the kitchen and entered the living room. There was nothing behind the chair.

Great. I'm not to leave the flat and I'm trapped with a large rat for the day. If only I had some kind of trap. Normally she didn't go in for that sort of thing. She still remembered the Narnian mice and their courage. But this was England and this was her flat. She was not going to share it with a rat.

There was a squealing noise coming from the direction of the sofa. Then a chirping. Great, I've got a operatic rat under the sofa. "Go ahead and sing. You're not coming out of here alive." Susan remembered Mrs. Rogers' offer of help. She seemed the kind of woman to keep mousetraps. "Stay where you are rat. I'll be right back."

Susan walked to the door. She didn't bother with her sweater which held the gun in the pocket. Mrs. Rogers was only down the hall.

She opened the door. There was the blonde woman, leaning against her door frame. "Hello, Susan." She walked into the room. "How nice of you to invite me in."

Susan stood in the doorway, not certain what to do. Should she run? That seemed ridiculous. Something in her rose up, some kind of dangerous courage. She would not allow this woman to push her around.

"I did not invite you in and you know it. I would appreciate your leaving. Now." She said firmly.

"Why Susan, how rude." She flowed over to the sofa and draped herself on it. Susan saw her sweater. She hoped she didn't notice it. But the woman was more interested in herself than a sweater. She smoothed her dress. "Why don't we sit and have a little chat."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Oh, I think we have quite a bit to talk about. I hear that you lost your family recently. That must be a terrible blow to you." She stretched out both arms over the back of the sofa. "You're the only one left." She pouted her lips. "It seems the Pevensie's are vulnerable after all. It only took one little train wreck and poof! They're gone." She threw her head back and cackled.

Just then there was a shrieking from under the sofa. Then the woman shrieked and grabbed her ankle. Attached to it was the rat.

"Get it off of me!"

"Really, I'd rather not. One rat to another. Why don't you take it with you? I believe you're leaving." Susan stood opening the door again.

The woman kicked the rat across the room. She was bleeding. It seems the rat had caught an artery.

"You should have that looked at. The rat might have rabies." Susan smirked.

"Rabies? What are rabies?" She limped toward Susan. "You and your mice. Always getting them to fight for you." She limped out of the apartment and down the stairs, leaving a trail of blood.

Susan slammed the door. Then she ran over to the animal. It was chirping, almost like a bird. She picked it up and cradled it.

"You poor thing. You saved me." She stroked it's hair gently. It began to purr. She noticed it didn't have a tail. "Why you're not a rat. Please, forgive my rudeness to you." She examined it. It didn't seem injured so she placed it down. It just sat there.

"You seem very similar to a rabbit. Let me get something for you."

Susan went to her refrigerator. She found a carrot and some lettuce. She went back to the living room. The animal had not moved. She placed the vegetables before it. It immediately started in on the lettuce.

"You've got quite an appetite. You stay here while I clean up the mess that woman left. I don't want her blood on my floor."

She got some a cleanser and hot water in a bucket. There was a trail of blood from the sofa to the doorway. Kneeling down, she got a better look at it. Susan screamed. The blood wasn't red. It was green.

She backed away from it. She could hear Mr. Beaver's voice from long ago, "There isn't a drop of real human blood in the witch."


	7. Chapter 7

Susan scrubbed the floor removing what she thought was blood. She put the soiled towels she used in the dustbin. There was a different kind of odor about them. It didn't remind her of anything she had encountered in the hospital.

Then she spent the afternoon sitting on her sofa with the little beast on her lap. She stroked his back. It helped her to relax. Upon examining him, she found he had a large head with large eyes on either side of it . His coat was nice and thick in a ginger color. There was a cowlick in the center of his head that gave him a quirky look. "You really are quite cute, much more beautiful than a rat." As she stroked his fur he purred.

"I thought only cats purred. I wish you could tell me where you came from." She scratched him behind the ears. "I need time to think. I have to reason this out. It really is quite baffling."

What she couldn't make out is how he came to be in her flat. The only possible explanation was that he came out of the wardrobe. Possibly Collin kept the door open and his pet crawled in. Or he put the animal in the wardrobe as a joke or a gift. But none of these things made any sense. She knew he wasn't from Narnia because Narnian animals could speak intelligibly. And while this little fur ball was very vocal, she couldn't understand any of his garbles. And he didn't seem to understand her.

"I do appreciate your heroic act on my behalf." He purred back at her. He looked so innocent, not the type to attack anyone, even unsavory characters. It was possible he didn't really bite the woman. Maybe he was just hanging on. Yes, then that probably wasn't blood. It couldn't have been blood. No one has green blood. But then what was it?

And the woman. She was unusual but she couldn't be Narnian. And she couldn't be the witch. She had actually considered that initially, but that simply wasn't possible. Even in Narnia the witch was dead. And this was England, not Narnia. The woman may be annoying and rude, but that did not make her a witch.

By the time Collin was due to arrive, she had reasoned the whole thing out. She had talked herself out of her initial wild ideas. She was seeing things sanely again.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Collin found it hard not to be concerned about Susan. He kept thinking about her all day, wondering if she would take his advice and stay in. Hopefully she would be safe enough in her apartment for now. When they had finished their renovations, he would rest much easier.

But would she go along with it? He would have to convince her. It would be much easier if he could tell her everything. Everything his parents and Digory had told him. But Digory was very strict about that. "You must not let on that you know anything about Narnia. If you do she is liable to cut you off. If I know Susan, and I think I do, she won't want anything to do with you if you start in on Narnia."

So he had to pretend he knew nothing about Narnia, even though that was the whole reason behind his scheme. Scheme. That word bothered him. It implied deception. Another word he didn't like. Yet there was no getting around it. It was what he was doing.

The shopkeeper was ready and waiting for him. "I have everything you requested. All covered with tarps." He led Collin through a maze of rooms to the entrance in the back. "Just have them come to this door." He unlocked and then pulled on the handle of a large sliding door that was obviously very heavy.

"Here let me help you with that." Collin helped him to push the door open. Then he walked around the side of the buildings and motioned to the men he'd hired. Soon everything was loaded.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Collin asked the shopkeeper.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." They pulled the large door shut and soon they were on their way.

: : : : :

: : : : :

There was a knock at the door. Susan opened the door to find Collin and the shopkeeper who had given her the pistol.

"Why hello, Collin. And Mr. Tumnus. I didn't know you two knew each other."

Collin gave Mr. Tumnus a strange look. "And I didn't know you two knew each other. It's a small world isn't it?"

Behind them were some men carrying some wrapped furniture. She opened the door wider and held it open for them.

"Oh, Collin, how wonderful. The writing desk and chair. It really is too kind of you."

The men paused briefly, inside the flat . "Where do you want us to put them?"

"I suppose I can find space in my room. Come along and I'll show you." She led them down the hallway.

Alone now, Collin turned to the shopkeeper. "Mr. Tumnus? Do you think it was wise using that name?"

"I couldn't resist it."

"How did she respond to it?"

"She seemed a bit surprised. But didn't ask me about it."

"I really think you should be more careful."

"You worry too much. You always did. You're nothing like your father. Everything will be just fine. Trust me."

"Trust you? Have you forgotten that incident with the giant?"

"That was your father's idea. I really had very little to do with it. Now calm down. Here she comes."

Susan was followed by the men. One of them said, "Where do we put the other things? Can we start in on it? I'd like the get home in time for supper."

"What other things?" Susan asked.

"Remember, Susan, I told you I thought we should make some modifications to make your flat safer?"

"Oh, you mean some better locks for the door."

"Well, I was in... Mr. Tumnus's shop purchasing some locks and..."

Mr. Tumnus went over to the men. "This is going to take some time. Why don't you go down and get started with the rest."

Susan turned to Collin. "Perhaps you should tell me exactly what you have in mind before this goes too far. Sit down."

Collin moved over to the sofa and sat down. There was a loud squeal. He jumped up.

"Forgive me. I didn't know you had a guinea pig."

"I don't." She went over and picked up her furry friend and comforted it. "I found this little fellow wandering around in my apartment."

Collin and Mr. Tumnus looked at each other.

"You mean he's not your pet?" Collin asked.

"I don't have any pets. Is he a guinea pig?" She picked up the creature and stared into it's eyes. "I called him a rat at first. I didn't know what a guinea pig looks like. I thought they were only used in scientific experiments." She looked at Collin. "I thought that you may have placed him in the wardrobe as kind of a joke."

Collin was dumbfounded. Mr. Tumnus stepped in. "He's a cute little creature isn't he?" He stroked the guinea pig in susan's arms. "He just appeared out of nowhere?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Collin loosened his collar. "I...I...I thought you would like him."

One of the men returned with a box and tools. "I'll start with the windows in the kitchen. Is that all right?" He walked into the kitchen. Susan followed him.

"It's started already." Collin was getting nervous.

"Well, it has to start sometime. Did you really think you could just move the wardrobe in and nothing would happen?"

"I knew something would happen. That was the whole point." Collin extended his hand to pet the animal. It whined. "Do you think this is 'the' guinea pig?"

"I would suppose it is. He seems to have been blessed with long life. I wonder if it has affected him in other ways."

"He looks normal to me."

Susan returned from the kitchen. "He's really quite brave. He very nearly saved me this morning."

"Saved you?" Collin asked, "Saved you from what?"

"Oh, it was probably nothing really. It's just this annoying neighbor. That's why Collin thinks I need all these locks. People are getting too snoopy. That's all." Susan turned to Mr. Tumnus. "Those are beautiful locks.

Where ever did you find them."

"I have my sources. It's my own secret." He arose and led Susan to the sofa by Collin and sat down in a chair. "Now, tell us all about this morning. We want to hear all about it."

"Well, it's very simple really. I opened the door to find this blonde woman. Collin has met her."

"She's the one who followed me to the train station."

"You can't be certain she was following you." Susan went on. "She walked into my flat and sat on the sofa. She was really quite rude."

"What precisely did she say?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"She said she had heard about my family getting killed in the train wreck." Susan was getting uncomfortable. "That it only took one little train wreck and poof. They were all gone. And then she laughed this hideous laugh. It must have frightened the guinea pig. He was under the sofa. He grabbed her ankle and held on. She kicked him off and he flew across the room."

Collin reached out and petted the guinea pig. "Then what happened? Did she come toward you?"

"No. She left."

The men looked puzzled. "Wasn't there more than that? She just left and didn't say anything more?" Collin asked.

"Well, to be honest, there was this little thing. I thought she was bleeding. She stormed out the door saying I was always getting my mice to fight for me. It was all so absurd. But then this woman is so unusual."

"She was bleeding? Then the pig got her. I mean he took a bite out of her."

"Well, I thought he did. But I don't think she was really bleeding. When I went to clean it up it was a green fluid and really wasn't blood at all."

Mr. Tumnus jumped up and walked over to the living room window. He stared out silently, stroking his chin. Finally he spoke. "Do you have any of this green fluid? I'd like to see it."

"Yes, if you really want to. I have the towels. There in the dustbin. But I have to warn you, there is a unpleasant odor."

"There would be. Show us what you have."

Susan went into the kitchen. The man was nearly finished putting the locks on the window. "I'll do the loo next, then the other rooms."

"Yes, that's fine." She walked back into the living room, holding out the towels away from her.

The foul smell was noticeable still. Mr. Tumnus took them away from her and examined them. "Quite interesting. Do you mind if I take them?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it. I really don't even like them in the flat. What with the smell and all."

Mr. Tumnus took the towels. There was a commotion in the hallway.

"This is heavy," said one of the men. He and two others were carrying a large rectangular object through Susan's doorway. "Let's get started."

Then men uncovered the object to reveal a beautiful heavy antique door. There were ornate carvings on it. In the center of it was a tree. On the other side, the one facing the outside hall was a large brass knocker with the face of a lion on it.

"It's a door," Susan exclaimed. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, I believe it's one of my finer pieces. I'm glad you like it." Mr. Tumnus found a small piece of clothe used for the door and wrapped the green stained towels in it. "I will have your report on the chess piece tomorrow. Can you stop by the shop? I should have it by noon."

"Yes, I can be there." Susan was watching the men install the door. They worked quickly and efficiently. Soon they were done.

"Susan, I have some business in the city. We could have lunch and then if you don't mind, I'll come with you to Mr. Tumnus's shop."

"Yes, that would be fine."

"I'll come by at around eleven."

The door fit perfectly. The men picked up their tools. Then before she knew it they were all gone.

"I'll see you at eleven, Susan."

"I'll be ready." She shut the door after them and went back to the sofa. There was the guinea pig. "Well, at least you're still around. I'm glad for your company. Now, let's go find a box you can use for a bed."

* * *

Author's note: I want to apologize for colliding chapters. I was downloading these very late at night and not viewing or editing.


	8. Chapter 8

Susan was awakened by a whistling sound. She leaned out of bed. The guinea pig was looking up at her expectantly, making a whistling sound.

"Are you whistling at me?"

The whistling repeated. He looked up at her as if he was begging for something.

"Are you hungry? Poor thing. You don't know a word of English, but you do have a way of communicating."

Susan put on her slippers and robe, picked up the guinea pig and carried him to the kitchen. She found the lettuce and gave him a leaf, placing them both on the floor. He went at the lettuce as if he had not eaten in days.

There was a loud knocking sound coming from the living room.

"That door knocker certainly amplifies things. I won't be missing any visitors."

She swung open the heavy door. Mrs. Rogers was standing there in her robe.

"Hello Mrs. Rogers, I see we're dressing alike."

Mrs. Rogers smiled, "Why so we are dearie. Although this old robe has seen better days." She looked over her shoulder. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course. I was just about to make some coffee." Susan swung the door shut. It made an impressive thudding sound.

"That's quite a door you have. I'm going to show it to Herb. See if he can make me a door like that. Herb is pretty handy with wood you know."

Mrs. Rogers sat on the sofa. Just then the guinea pig crept into the room.

"Susan, I hate to tell you but I think you have a rat problem."

"It's not a rat, Mrs. Rogers. It's a guinea pig. It was given to me by a friend."

"Aw, that nice young man I've seen around? He's a looker."

Susan picked up the guinea pig and brought it over to her. "Here he is. He's really quite harmless." She hesitated. "That is if your a good sort. He doesn't like anyone misbehaving."

"Has anyone been misbehaving? Not your young man, I hope."

"Collin? No, it was that woman you told me about. She came into the apartment. She was quite rude about my family and then she laughed a horrible laugh. The guinea pig didn't like it. He sort of attacked her."

"How does an animal sort of attack someone?"

"Well, it all happened so quickly. He latched onto her ankle and she kicked him across the room"

"Hope it didn't hurt the little bugger. And it serves her right. That's the very reason I was knocking at your new door this morning, not properly dressed and all." She pulled the belt a little tighter at the waist and smoothed her robe. "I wanted to catch you before you went out. I thought you should know."

Susan sat down beside Mrs. Rogers with the guinea pig in her lap. "What is it?"

She was back at your door this morning. I came out to get the milk and there she was, talking to your door."

"Talking to my door. What do you mean?"

"I can't rightly say. I didn't know any of the words she was using. They were foreign." Mrs. Rogers looked at her feet. "Or something."

"What do you mean?"

"She was standing in front of your door, with her arms all stretched out toward it, saying something. Like I say, I couldn't understand it." She leaned a little bit closer to Susan and spoke softly. "If I had to say, I guess I'd say she was trying to use magic on it. Or was at least trying to. She seemed disappointed that it didn't work."

Susan slumped into the cushions of the sofa. Surely not. Surely this cannot be happening to me. Not here. Not in London.

"Are you sure? Maybe she just thought the door was interesting."

"Oh, I'm sure she did think it was interesting, by the looks of things. And no, I'm not sure. I don't know much about magic and that sort of thing but I'm telling you what it seemed like. That's all."

"Did you speak with her?"

"No, I didn't need to, after threatening her with the police and all last time. She just ran off down the stairs. Kind of glides she does on those long legs of hers. But I can tell you this, I'm going keep an eye on that woman. She's no good."

"Well, I would agree with you on that. And I do wish she would leave me alone." Susan got up. "Can I make you that coffee now?"

"No, thank you. I've got a pot all ready for me when I get home." Mrs. Rogers patted the guinea pig. "You take good care of her, little one. Susan, maybe you should get something bigger than this little varmint. Something like a big dog. If you want."

Susan laughed. "I don't think so. He might eat my guinea pig. Besides I've never had a pet before. I'm still adjusting to this one."

Mrs. Rogers approached the door. "Sure is a beauty. Look at all that fine woodwork. Made for a queen that is. Seems like something from a castle. Where did you get it?"

"From a little shop here in London. I don't know where it came from originally."

"Well, it's a beauty. And must be very sturdy. That's a good thing. But I'll be keeping my eye out for that woman, I will. You can count on that."

"I appreciate it, Mrs. Rogers. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Susan. You don't have your mum or dad or even those brothers of yours anymore. May they rest in peace. So we got to take care of you. Me and that young man of yours."

Susan blushed. "He's really not my young man. He's just a friend."

"Yes, that's what they always say. Well, good day to you. Call me if you need me."

"Good bye, Mrs. Rogers."

Susan paused before shutting the door. She sensed that someone was on the lower stairwell listening to them. Then she heard a door quietly shut.

"Oh, bother. I wish Sneed would move away." She picked up the guinea pit again. "Then you and I could live happily ever after."

The guinea pig whistled again, letting Susan know he could use a second breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

She got up out of her chair. Listening to footsteps in the hallway, she walked slowly to the door. Someone was out there. She put her ear to the door. The knocker thundered propelling her back.

"Yes, I know you're there," she answered, opening the door. "You don't have to bang it so loudly."

There she was. The blonde woman, towering over Susan.

"Nice door. Where did you get it?"

Susan began to shut the door. "Sorry, I can't talk now." But the woman put her foot in the door. Susan noticed she had beautiful pointed shoes. They were purple, the same color as her dress. If you could call it a dress. It was exquisite, long and flowing and it fit her thin frame perfectly.

"Where did you get your dress?"

"Oh, this? It's just a little something I whipped up for the occasion."

The woman was close enough now that Susan noticed her eyes. They were green. An unusually dark green. Susan shivered.

"Aren't you going to ask me what the occasion is?"

"No. I don't want to know. I want you to leave."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I am celebrating. I'm about to go into a different world."

"Don't talk rubbish. Now will you please leave?"

"But Susan, I can't. I need your wardrobe. I haven't found any portals. The one I used has been destroyed."

"What happened? Did Count Dracula want his casket back?"

"I have no use for your minor nobility. They have no real power. I've grown tired of this world." She looked around the room. "I hope you have that creature penned. I don't see it."

"You should be careful. He doesn't like you. He is small but fierce."

"Yes, yes. All your mice were always like that. I remember."

"What do you remember?"

"Oh, Susan, let's not pretend any longer." She walked further into the room, looking around. "Now where is it?"

Susan stood at the door holding it open. "I must ask you to leave again."

"You really can be quite tiresome, can't you? Show me to the wardrobe and I"ll be on my way. I shan't bother you anymore." She turned to Susan again her long skirt flowing around her. "At least not for awhile. Don't you want to get rid of me? Just lead me to the wardrobe. I only need it for a moment and then I'm gone."

Susan was immovable. Even if it would mean being free of this woman. She wasn't letting her near her wardrobe. Besides… "How do you know about the wardrobe?"

"Why I saw them bring it into your flat."

"But it's just a wardrobe. It wouldn't take you anywhere. It just stores clothes."

She approached Susan, "Now, Susan, we both know better. Don't we?" She looked into Susan's eyes.

"I don't know who you've been talking to. Possibly someone has told you some stories. But I assure you, my wardrobe is just that. It's only a wardrobe. Now please leave."

The blonde looked closely at Susan. "You think it's all just a story?" She threw her head back and let out a long and loud shrieking laugh. "That's beautiful. Queen Susan has given up on Narnia. And timed well too, considering."

"Considering what?"

"Why don't you know?" the blonde spun around, twirling her gown. She was gloating over Susan, toying with her.

"How can I know if I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Why, Narnia, Susan. Your precious Narnia. It's all gone. Poof!" She motioned with her hands. "Gone forever! It died the same day your family did. Appropriate, isn't it? High King Peter dies, and so does Narnia."

Susan was about to lunge for the woman when suddenly someone held her back. She turned and saw it was Collin. Mr. Tumnus was moving past them towards the blonde. He took her hand and dragged her to the door. She towered over him but for some reason she went along with him. He threw her out of the flat and slammed the door.

Tumnus turned to face Susan. "I'm sorry you had to hear about it that way. We should have told you about it earlier."

She heard a small voice coming from the direction of the kitchen. "I'm glad you took care of her. I thought I was going to have to take another bite out of her."

Susan turned to see her small guinea pig standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a leaf of lettuce.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get out! Get out all of you!" Susan screamed.

"But Susan…" Collin said.

"Don't but Susan me. Get out now. I've had quite enough of you." She pushed Collin and Tumnus toward the door. "I suppose that woman is in on this with you? Very clever, but I won't fall for it."

"What about me? Do I have to leave?" The voice came from the general direction of the guinea pig.

"And stop doing that!" She spoke to Tumnus now. "What are you some kind of circus act? Throwing your voice and all. Did you really believe that I would fall for it?"

Susan looked at Tumnus and Collin with new eyes. Tumnus, who was very short, was wearing heels. Collin was very tall. Standing side by side, they appeared comical.

"Well, it's not funny. I suppose Professor Kirke found you and thought you could somehow suck me back into that Narnia infatuation. Well, it's not working. Professor Kirke is gone and so is my family. There's no reason for me to play along. They're all gone." Tears were welling up in Susan's eyes but she was still more angry than sad.

"I said get out and I mean it."

She shoved both of them out the door and slammed it. It shook the whole flat. The sound of it was ominous. Bursting into tears, she ran into her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed and wept. The guinea pig followed her. He sat by her bed and purred.

"At least you're back to normal."

She reached down, picked him up and began crying again.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Collin and Tumnus stood looking at Susan's door for a moment before either of them spoke.

"We blew it. It's over. She will never talk to us again." Collin said, looking down and wiping his shoe on the rug. "I told you the professor warned me to go easy on her. 'She's a hard case. You must not rush her. Become her friend first before discussing Narnia. Give her time.' Well, we've done the opposite. We rushed in and scared her right after the witch lowered the boom on her. And now she blames us for everything. She'll never talk to us again."

Tumnus patted Collin's back. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Col."

"On myself? It was you who said, 'we should have told you about it earlier.' We could have just rescued her and ignored the Narnia comment." He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "And how is it that the guinea pig spoke? I thought he was the guinea pig from the Woods Between the Worlds. He's not even Narnian. He shouldn't be speaking. He only made things worse."

"Don't you remember Narnian history? The mice could not speak until they did a service for Aslan by gnawing off his ropes. They were rewarded for their kindness with the gift of speech. Apparently the same is true for that guinea pig. He battled the witch and protected Susan so he was rewarded. You know what that means, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"It means that Aslan is still a part of this. Aslan is on the move."

After a cold walk in the snow, Collin and Mr. Tumnus were back in his shop. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Do? I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm simply going to watch what takes place and do my best to help the situation. I suggest you do the same." Tumnus said.

"If the witch is that easily dealt with you might try to restrain her or…"

"Or kill her?" Tumnus paced back and forth behind the counters. "I think you know by now that I'm not truly a magician. Yes, I have a few tricks but nothing of any significance compared to Jadis. I don't want to confront her unless it's absolutely necessary."

"But your magic worked today."

"That's what is so puzzling. There should have been more of a struggle." Tumnus stroked his chin which was showing a five o'clock shadow.

"Do you think she's lost all of her powers?"

"No. That's unlikely. What is more probable is that she didn't want a confrontation. She's biding her time." He picked up an old clock and put it down again. "Have you spoken with Miller?"

"Yes, he's willing to help us."

"Good."

"Yes, that's fine, but it doesn't change the fact that Susan wants nothing to do with us."

"She will come around, sooner or later." He picked up the clock again. "I think it's time for me to speak with Miss Pevensie about her chess piece. I will go alone this time."

"Oh, no. You will blurt everything out."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you implicitly. But you read like an open book." Now Collin picked up the clock. "I will go to see her. Give me the papers and the chess piece. I'll take them to her. I should have gone alone earlier today."

Collin opened the door and hesitated.

"Col, don't worry. This is just a minor setback. Go and see Susan."

"Wish me luck."

"There is no such thing as luck."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Susan wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

"Buckle up Susan," she said to the image in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. "There's no use in crying. It won't bring them back."

Sometime during her crying bought Susan had made a decision. She was going back to work. She had to get back to the real world. What better way to do it than work? No one at work knew about Narnia. There were no crazy neighbors. And no well meaning but delusional friends. "It's time to go back to your old life. You've got to put all this behind you."

She combed her hair and put some lipstick on. She found her handbag. "Drat. It's still snowing outside. I'll have to wear one of the fur coats."

She went to the spare room and stood in front of the wardrobe. What if there really was something to it. What if it really would lead to another world?

"Don't be ridiculous." She opened the door, reached in and pulled out a brown mink. She pulled it on. It felt luxurious. "Having this wardrobe isn't all bad. But that woman is not coming near it. Maybe she knows it's full of furs."

She found her handbag and walked into the living room. Standing in front of the door was the guinea pig. It was whining.

"No, you can't come along. Someday I might take you with me but you can't come to the hospital." She picked him up and carried him to his box. He whined even louder. "Whine as much as you like. I won't be long. I'll give you lots of lettuce when I return."

Susan walked out the door, closing it tightly and locking it.

"If you return. That girl doesn't know what she's up against."


	11. Chapter 11

Susan ran down the stairs and out the front door. It was snowing. Big fat flakes were gently floating down from the sky. She looked up and let the snowflakes fall onto her face. Then she reached down, picked up some snow and made a snowball. But there was no one to throw it at. Suddenly she missed Peter. She had a deep ache inside to see his face and talk to him again. And to throw a snowball at him.

She dropped the snowball. Somehow the death of Peter, Edmund and Lucy was like a death of a part of herself. The snowball throwing Susan. The Susan who played games and laughed. She wondered what Collin was doing. Maybe she was too hard on him. He looked so disappointed when she threw him out.

Maybe she would see him again, but for now, she was going to the hospital and getting her job back. She walked on. The snow crunched under her feet. She pulled the mink closer around her. Life wasn't all bad.

Finally at the hospital she went up to the pharmacy. She opened the back door and walked in.

"Hello Mr. Jenkins." Mr. Jenkins was her boss.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"I came in the back door."

"Susan, you know the back door is reserved for employees only. You'll have to go to the window like everyone else."

"But I'm not here for a prescription. I'm here to get my job back. I want to go back to work."

Jenkins put down his clipboard. "I'm sorry to tell you that we've already hired someone to fill your position. We couldn't hold it for you. We're busy."

"But how can I go back to work?"

"Well, we don't have any openings, but you might try some of the chemist shops. I'd be glad to give you a reference. Just let me know if you need one. Now you really must go."

"Is Alice here?" Susan looked around.

"No, it's her day off. Now I must ask you to leave." He showed her to the door. "Just ring us up if you need a reference." Then he shut the door in her face.

"I don't want your old job anyway. Who needs to count pills all day long?" Speaking to the door. "Now I know how Collin and Mr. Tumnus felt earlier."

She turned and walked past the line at the window. She walked down the steps and out the door, wiping her feet on the mat.

"Good riddance."

She walked on not really knowing where she was going. She walked by a park. All the benches were covered in snow. Then she turned to the corner and saw it. The train station. For a moment she just stood staring at it in the distance. She hated it. And she hated the hospital. She hated it all.

She turned around and bumped into someone. It was Mr. Tumnus.

"Susan, what are you doing here? Going to catch a train?"

"No, I was just going for a walk and happened to turn the corner. And there it was."

"No pleasant memories here." He took her arm and began to walk by her side. "Say, why don't we step into one of these tea rooms and have a cup?"

Susan wanted to say no, she really did. But it was so soothing hearing his voice and seeing his cheerful face. "I suppose that would be all right."

"Good. I know a place just around the corner." They walked on for awhile in silence, each one thinking what they might say.

"I'm sorry I threw you out this morning."

"All's forgiven. Say no more." Then he pointed to someone crossing the street ahead. "Speaking of this morning, isn't that your neighbor who I shoved out your door? I wonder what she's doing here."

The tall blonde was hardly subtle. She was still wearing the purple gown, dragging it through the snow. She wasn't running, but still she was very fast and soon was out of sight, down the street.

"I'm not even certain she is my neighbor. She seems to know one of my neighbors, a Mrs. Sneed." Susan stopped for a moment. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sneed lately. It's possible that woman has taken her flat."

"Well, whatever the case, she didn't seem to want to speak with you."

"Maybe it's you she's scared of." She looked down on the man. Even in his heels, he was shorter than her shoulder. "She doesn't want to come up against a bruiser like you."

They both laughed.

"Ah, here it is."

Susan looked up. It was Mr. Tumnus's shop.

"They serve the best tea and scones here. If I do say so myself."

Tumnus unlocked the front door. He kept his sign on closed. And led Susan to the back and up some stairs. The stairs opened into another hallway. At the end of the hall at the front of the building was a sitting room.

"Just sit here for a moment. You can watch the snow fall in that front window. I'll go make the tea." He hurried off down the hall.

It was a beautiful little room, filled with all kinds of antiques. There were tapestries on the walls. One was of a battle scene. She drew in a breath. There in the battle along with the men were centaurs, fauns and dwarves. She stared at it for a long time. When Tumnus came back, she was still staring at it.

"Oh, do you like my tapestry?"

"It's quite a battle."

"Yes." He poured the tea and offered her some scones. "I have an interest in history. Including military history. My father was…" He thought of Collin. I'd better be careful. "My father was a military man."

"Oh, really? What war did he fight in?"

Now he really was stuck. He decided to be vague. "None of the great wars that you hear of. Just some skirmishes in foreign lands. That's how I got my name. My father named me for his commanding officer. Did your father fight in the last war?"

"Yes, he did. The family was separated during the war, as many families were. Dad went off to fight, we children were shipped off to the country and Mom was left at home, all alone."

"That must have been hard."

"Yes, it was very hard. But that is how I met Professor Kirke. He was kind enough to take all four of us in. That made it easier for us. At least we had each other."

Suddenly Susan choked up. A tear ran down her cheek. "I really should get over this, but it is so very difficult, being the only one, the one left behind."

"Yes, it's easier for them."

"Easier?"

"Yes, of course. They've gone on to the next world. They are there together."

"Do you really believe so?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. More sure of that than anything in this world." He put his hand gently over hers. "And you are not alone. I will always be here for you." He leaned back in his chair. "And Col…is very fond of you."

Susan blushed. "Even after this morning?"

"Oh, that. That was nothing. Nothing between friends." He stood up and took her hand. "Now, if you don't mind, let's go downstairs and look at a few things. Collin should be back soon and then we can discuss your chess piece."

"Oh, yes. The chess piece." She picked up her coat that was draped across that back of the chair. Something fell out of a pocket. "Whatever is this?" she held it up. It was a large red stone.

"Why it looks like a ruby." He took it from her hand. "I'll check it out for you of course, but it looks like a ruby." He put his hands on his hips. "I'll ask you again. Did you rob the tower of London?"

They both laughed. It was good to laugh…and to find treasures in your pockets. They walked down the hallway, arm in arm. Neither one of them looking back at the window. If they had they would have seen a very tall figure in purple leaning against a lamp post.


	12. Chapter 12

When Collin arrived at Susan's flat, he found the door ajar.

"Susan, are you home?" He pushed the door open further and peered in. There was no one there. He spoke louder, "Susan, are you here?"

There was a moaning. But he couldn't see anyone. "The wardrobe! I had better check the wardrobe."

He started down the hall. There near the door to the spare room was the guinea pig.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I always just lie around bleeding. Of course I'm hurt." He rose up on his haunches. There was dried blood on his head. "I think I passed out for awhile."

"What happened?"

"That witch happened. That's what happened."

"How could she possibly get in? That door should have kept her out."

"Well, she had a little help. Do you know that she can change her voice?" The guinea pig rubbed his head. "I was resting by the door. Susan had only been gone a moment, when there was a banging on the door. Then I heard, 'Dear little friend, let me in. I've left my keys and I need them.' She sounded just like Susan. But I should have known. Susan has never called me her 'dear little friend.' Well I made a mistake and I paid for it."

"You were able to open the door?"

"I jumped up and grabbed hold of the lock. The witch opened the door. Soon as she was inside the flat she made a bee line for the wardrobe. I was right behind her. I'm quite fast for a guinea pig and I caught up with her. I tried to grab her by the heel again. Only this time she had that blasted dress on. It went down to the floor. I only got a glimpse of those pointed toe shoes of hers. I stood in front of the door." The guinea pig hesitated. "Do you think I could have some water and a bit of lettuce? I'm feeling weak."

"Certainly." Collin picked up the guinea pig and carried him to the kitchen. He filled his water bowl and found some lettuce in the refrigerator. The guinea pig took a few bites.

"Then what happened?" Collin asked.

"She kicked me in the side of the head with those shoes of hers. Then everything went black. When I woke up I was in a pool of blood. That was just before you came in."

"Do you think she went into the wardrobe?"

"I don't know." The guinea pig went back to his lettuce.

Collin ran back to the spare room. The door to the wardrobe was open. The furs were still there. He felt the back of it. Solid wood. He knocked on it. It didn't move. He returned to the kitchen.

"I can't be certain she didn't get in but the back is solid now." Collin reached down and petted the guinea pig. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, lettuce is the cure for everything."

"I think I had better look around the flat to see if she did anything."

Collin walked into the living room. It looked normal. There was a bookshelf, some magazines on the coffee table, and occasional table with a vase on it. On the mantle there were photos of her family and the photo of Professor Kirke he had included in the box he brought to her that first day. He picked it up. Kirke was his age in the photo.

"What would you do professor? I wish you were here."

There was a light knock at the door.

"Hello, Susan are you home?" It was woman wearing an apron. Her hair was in rollers.

"No, Susan is out. I'm her friend. Collin Archen."

"Nora Rogers. Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry I barged in but I wanted to see what was wrong. Susan usually doesn't leave her door open. I noticed it just now as I was going for the mail." She looked at Collin. "So you're her young man?"

Collin blushed. "I don't think Susan would call me that. Mrs. Rogers, did you notice anything unusual this afternoon?"

"I did hear some kind of argument this morning. Some slamming of doors. But I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary this afternoon. Of course I did wash my hair, so I might have missed something. Why, is something wrong?"

"Probably not. I was just wondering."

"I do try to keep an eye on Susan. She's all alone here. And there are such strange people in these flats now."

"Yes, I've noticed that. I'm glad to hear Susan has a friend nearby."

"Well, I'd better be leaving. It was nice to meet you Collin. I'm sure I'll see you again."

"I hope so. It was nice to meet you too."

Collin closed the door behind Mrs. Rogers and locked it. The guinea pig walked in the living room. He was patting his round belly.

"Do you think you could lift me up onto the couch. It's much softer than the floor."

Collin placed him on a pillow and sat down beside him. He instinctively started to stroke his head.

"I hope you don't mind my petting you."

"Are you kidding? There's nothing like a good scalp massage. Ouch! Not on that side. To the left."

"I don't want to hurt you." Collin withdrew his hand. "Let me take a look." He turned the guinea pig toward him and parted his hair. "I found it. A little gash near your right ear."

Collin went in the kitchen and found some clean rags under the sink. He used them to clean the guinea pig's fur. Then tore off a strip and wrapped his head.

"Thanks. It feels better. How do I look?"

"You look like you've been in a battle."

The guinea pig started to purr. He scrunched into the pillow.

"I know you're not feeling too well, but I'd like to ask you a few questions. Would that be okay?"

"Shoot."

"How is it you came to be in Susan's flat? I mean, how did you enter it?"

"I was wondering around and…"

"Where were you wondering around?"

"I can't rightly say. It's this place with a trees and pools. I think you call it a woods. I was wondering around looking for a new patch of fresh grass and then I noticed it."

"What did you notice?"

"A door. I don't remember it being there before but then maybe I hadn't been over in that neck of the woods before." He adjusted his bandage. "All at once I saw this door. It wasn't fully closed, so I just thought I'll have a little look see. I went in. Nearly scared me to death. There were all these huge furry beasts. I've never run so fast in my life. I shied away from the door for awhile. But we guinea pigs are a social bunch. After a while I decided better so see some beasts even if they are dangerous bears. None of those bears came out so I was going to go in and see them."

"That must have taken a lot of courage."

"Sheer boredom. It will make you do crazy things. Anyway, I went in the door and stood there. It was dark. Those beasts didn't move at all. And I couldn't hear them breathing. Then I noticed they were hanging from the ceiling. That was almost worse than being scared of a living beast, seeing those them just hang there. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I just walked under them until I ran into what I thought was a wall, then it gave way and I fell onto the floor of Miss Susan's spare room. I tried to lay low for awhile, stealing food when I could but eventually she found me."

"I've been wanting to ask you. Do you have a name?"

"Andrew called me guinea pig. He was awful, that man was. It was a relief when He tied that ring to me and I ended up in the woods."

"Then you don't have a name?"

"I think my mum called me 'sweetie'. But I wasn't with her long."

"Then you need a name. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I have limited experience with names. Unless I call myself Susan, Collin, Tumnus or Mrs. Rogers I wouldn't know where to start."

"I've got a name for you. How about Achilles. There's a story of someone named that. His weak spot was his heel. And you're known for biting the heel."

"Achilles. I like that. Sounds dignified. We guinea pigs need to watch our dignity."

"Then Achilles it is. It nice to make your acquaintance."

"Same to you Collin. I'm glad to know you."


	13. Chapter 13

"We've almost got it. Just a little bit further. Ah, that's it!"

Susan and Tumnas relaxed. They had been turning the wheel of an ancient ship. It was connected to the drum and platform. The rest of the ship was missing.

"I've been meaning to ask Col to help me with that, but I kept putting it off. Thanks, Sue."

"You're welcome." She pulled down the sleeves she had rolled up. "You know Collin fairly well, don't you?"

"I've known him all of his life. I remember when he was born."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know his parents. Wonderful people." Tumnas laughed, clapping his hands. "His father! Now he's a character. You can be glad that Col took after his Uncle Cor." He smiled and shook his head. "Although, I have to admit he might be helpful in dealing with that blonde that keeps bothering you. He'd knock her down."

"What's this you're two talking about?" Collin was standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Tumnas was just telling me about your father."

"Yes, and Susan was helping me loosen this wheel." Tumnas brushed the dust off his trousers.

"I thought we agreed not to tell our secrets." Collin crossed his arms.

"Ah, but this is Susan. She's one of us. We have no secrets with her."

Susan smiled at Mr. Tumnas. She thought he was a most agreeable man.

"Where has you been Collin?" Susan asked.

"As a matter of fact I was at your flat, looking for you. I had a bit of a surprise."

"Why was something wrong?" Susan asked.

"The door was open. When I went in I found your guinea pig lying in the hallway, bleeding."

"Bleeding? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine now. I cleaned him up and bandaged him." He paused and thought about how to phrase his next sentence. "Apparently someone had broken into your flat and he probably attacked her."

"You mean you suspect that blonde neighbor?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I do. The guinea pig apparently sees himself as some kind of guard, kind of like a guard dog."

"But Col, I saw the woman this afternoon, following Susan." Tumnas added.

"It needn't take long. She's unusually quick on her feet."

Tumnus looked serious. "I really thought the door couldn't be broken down."

"It wasn't broken down."

Susan turned to Tumnus. "Mr. Tumnus, thank you very much for the tea and all. I had a pleasant afternoon. But I think I'd better be going now. I need to go and check on the guinea pig."

She put on her fur coat. "Oh, will you look at the stone for me? I'll be in touch."

Collin reached out for her arm as she passed. "Really he's fine. And you should know, I've named him."

"You named him?"

"Yes, I've called him Achilles. Due to his exploits at biting ankles."

Tumnus laughed. "A most appropriate name."

"I don't think so. He's such a cute little ball of fur. I think something more like 'Sweetie' suits him."

Collin looked at her with his mouth agape. "Sweetie? Just try it and see if he answers to it. I'm calling him Achilles."

"Fine. You enter my flat while I'm gone and then name my pet. My first pet I might add." She paused. "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of him."

"You're welcome."

She paused at the door."And I suppose you'll both be over tomorrow to see how I'm doing?"

They looked sheepishly at each other. Mrs. Tumnus spoke, "You can be sure of it."

"See you then."

"What really happened?" Tumnus asked Collin after Susan left.

"It was as I said. Only Achilles filled me in on the whole story. Apparently he was standing by the door, guarding it. He heard what he thought was Susan's voice and unlocked the door for her. Once she was in she went straight to the spare room, only he tried to stop her in the hallway. But this time she had the better of him and kicked him. He passed out and woke up just before I came in. I say, I am glad to hear that you saw her on the streets. I checked the back of the wardrobe and it was shut but I couldn't be certain that she hadn't gone in."

"I wonder why she is toying with us."

"Whatever do you mean? Toying?"

"Yes, my boy, this woman apparently is the white witch. We should be no match for her powers."

"You mean she is purposely holding back? Or is it possible that her power has diminished?" Col asked.

"Possible, yes. But not probable." Tumnas was stroking the stubble on his chin. "I'd like to know more about this woman. Did you say Miller was willing to help us?"

"Yes, apparently he's a retired army officer. He's a bit bored and doesn't mind taking on an assignment."

"Good. We have got to find out what relationship she has with Sneed."

"I'll give him a ring."

: : : : :

: : : : :

She needed to think. Here she was associating with these two. Did she really want to do that? Oh, blast it all. Somehow she just couldn't get away from it. She felt more comfortable with them than her other friends. It wasn't what she had planned but she cared for them.

She stopped at a shop on the corner to purchase a few things. When she left the shop she had the feeling that someone was following her. She turned to see the blonde.

"What is it? What do you want?"

"I want you Susan. Come along with me."

Susan saw that she had a knife in her hands. The blonde grabbed her arm and yanked her along.

"Make one move and it's all over, here and now." She pulled Susan back in the direction she had come from. "Let's take a little walk in the park. It's such a nice day with the snow falling and all. It's perfect weather."

Susan stopped. She thought it would be better to get it over with. She didn't want to go anywhere with this woman.

"Whatever you want, just ask me now. We don't have to go to the park."

"Oh, but we do. They have some beautiful stone benches there. We can sit and have a little talk."

They continued down the street. The woman had the knife in Susan's side covered by a silk scarf. As they were stepping off the curb, Susan shoved her leg under the woman, tripping her. The taller woman fell into the snow in the street and Susan ran the opposite direction. But in a moment she was overcome by the woman Her beautiful gown was covered with snow and mud.

"You can't get away from me Susan. I'm faster and stronger than you are." She pulled Susan's arm behind her back.

"Ouch, that hurts. Let me go."

"It's going to hurt a lot more if you don't cooperate."

She guided Susan in the park to a secluded area. There in the midst of some fir trees was a clearing with a large stone bench. She tied Susan's arms behind her back with the silk scarf and shoved her onto the bench.

"There. That's how I like it. If you remember Susan. This kind of thing is best done on a stone table."

"Who are you? And why are doing this to me? You can at least tell me that."

"Susan, you know me. I'm Jadis, the white witch."

"But you were killed."

"Nasty bit that was. It took a lot of magic overcoming that. But finally there was one who brought me back. Rather like your precious Digory, when he rescued me from Charn. You know the story."

"You think you're Jadis? You are delusional."

"I'm not delusional. Don't think that you can explain everything with psychology. I am Jadis. I got rid of those brothers and sister of yours and I am going to take care of you now."

"You killed my family?"

"Yes, it was all quite simple in the end. One little train wreck and it's all over. Now there is just one of the queens of Narnia left. And I've got you right where I want you."

Susan kicked Jadis in the gut. She fell backwards into a puddle.

"You've muddied your dress. You had better go home and change and forget about this. You didn't kill my family and you're not killing me. That train wreck was an accident."

Just then a man stepped into the clearing . It was Constable Walker. "Hey, what's going on?"

He rushed over and untied Susan. When they turned around Jadis was gone.

"What was that woman up to?"

"No good. You need to take her in. She belongs in an insane asylum."

"Well, come along with me, Miss Susan and you can file a complaint. We'll take care of her."


	14. Chapter 14

It was late morning. Achilles had just eaten his second breakfast. Collin and Tumnas were visiting.

"I don't think he's an Achilles at all. He's a sweet little furry creature. Thus the name Sweetie."

"But he likes the name Achilles. Here I will show you. You stand over there and call him Sweetie while I stand over here and call him Achilles. We will see who he goes to."

Susan and Collin stood a apart. Then they both called for the guinea pig. The guinea pig looked confused, as if wanting to go to both. Then he ran to Susan, she picked him up into her arms, and put him next to her cheek. The guinea pig purred.

"That's not fair. You're using your wiles to sway him."

Collin went over and took Achilles out of Susan's arms and looked at him in the eye.

"You traitor!" he could see Achilles was grinning. "Susan, could you make some tea. I need a cup."

Susan went into the kitchen.

"How could you do that? I thought you liked the name Achilles."

"I do. I like it very much. But when she looked at me with those big blue eyes, I melted. I had to run to her."

"I know how you feel. She does the same to me." Collin put Achilles down on the couch. "But it's important to have a good name. I will continue to call you Achilles and so will Tumnas. Won't you Tumnas?"

Tumnas was in the corner smoking a pipe. He chuckled. "I think we have all fallen for her. But in answer to your question, yes, I will refer to him as Achilles. It's a warrior's name and he has a warrior's heart."

"Thanks Tumnas. Some look down on guinea pigs. It's nice to be respected."

"I have learned to ignore people who look down on me for my size. You should do the same." Tumnas said.

What they didn't know was that Susan was in the kitchen, holding the door open just a crack while the water was boiling. She heard the whole conversation. She closed the door quietly, leaned against it and smiled. Then she came into the living room. She looked at them all. They really were adorable.

"The tea is brewing. It will be just a few minutes."

There was a knock at the door. Collin walked over to the door, moving a circle in the design he looked through a small hole.

"I didn't know it had a peep hole."

"Yes, we wanted to show you that yesterday. There's a lower one also."

"It's a constable. Shall I open the door?" Collin said.

"I'll let him in." Susan swung the door open. "Hello, Constable Walker, do come in."

"That's quite a door you have Miss. Don't know as I've ever seen one like that before, except maybe in a museum." He stepped into the room. "I've come to take you down to the station. We need your version of the story."

"Yes, then you can apprehend Jadis."

"Oh, we've got her locked up already. I saw what she did to you, tying you up and holding a knife over you, right before you kicked her. That was enough to take her in."

Collin ran to Susan. "That woman tied you up and held a knife to you? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to."

"We can't get any sense out of her. But she seems to be into some kind of cult or something. One of those ritual things, I guess, putting you on that stone bench like that."

"When did you apprehend her?" Asked Tumnus.

"Early this morning. She put up quite a fight she did. I had another constable with me, but before we could get her out of the building we had to call in two more constables. She's strong, that one is."

Tumnus made a groaning sound over in the corner and put out his pipe.

"But we got her locked up with someone watching her. We couldn't have her in with no other prisoners, as we considered her dangerous. Now if you'll just come along with me."

"Of course."Susan went into a back room for her coat.

"Did any of you have a gun?" Tumnus asked.

"No, we don't carry guns. All we needed was a few more men. A gun wasn't necessary."

Susan came back, picked up her handbag and adjusted her coat. "I'm ready."

"Susan, I need to make a few adjustments on that small gift I gave you. Do you mind if I take it?"

"No, it's yours. It's on the mantle. I'll give you a ring later at the shop."

"Why don't you call us at Collin's home. I think you have the number."

"Yes, I do. Then I'll speak with you later." She smiled sweetly at Collin." Goodbye, Collin."

"Goodbye, Susan."

The guinea pig made a whistling noise.

"Goodbye, Sweetie. I'll be home soon and give you your lunch."

The door thudded shut behind them.

"What was that about the pistol? It works perfectly."

"I know, but we're going to do a little target practicing with Achilles."

"What?! No one's going to use me for a target. Thank you very much!"

"No, no. I mean we're going to teach you to shoot. That gun should be small enough for you could handle it."

"That's a relief."

Author's note: I have seen a very small pistol with a mother of pearl handle. It fit neatly in my palm. It was approximately six to seven centimeters long.


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's get serious. How is a guinea pig going to fire a gun? The biggest thing he's held is a piece of lettuce."

Collin, Tumus and Achilles were in Collin's garden. Tumnus had set up a tin to shoot at.

"Just put him down and see what he can do."

Once on the ground Achilles ran in a circle. He gave out a deep purr and wiggled his back side, showing his true grit.

"Okay, I'm ready. Give me the gun." Achilles demanded.

Tumnus handed him the gun. He explained how to cock it and pull the trigger. "Do you understand?"

"Of course, now watch and see what I can do."

Achilles cocked the gun and pulled back on the trigger, in doing so he lost his balance and fell back, firing the gun into the sky above, very nearly hitting Collin.

"Tumnus, you nearly got us killed!"

"Just give him some time. Why don't you go inside for awhile? Brew some tea."

"I think I've got the hang of it. Let me try again."

Before Achilles could shoot again, Collin went inside. He put a kettle on, buttered some toast and found some old, wilted lettuce in the refrigerator. He could hear gunshots in the back. Finally the two of them came into the house.

"Glad to see you're both in one piece."

"You worry to much."

"Yes, I suppose I do. I prefer a bow and arrow. Or even a sword. This gun seems so dangerous."

"So are bows and arrows and swords."

"Can you use a sword, Collin?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, I can. It was a part of my education. I learned archery and sword play."

"Yes, and don't forget history, heraldry, literature and all the other things that I taught you."

"You taught him?"

"Yes, Tumnus was my tutor. It was customary in Archenland to have dwarves and half dwarves as tutors. He taught my brother and myself."

"Yes, I taught the prince's sons. His brother is more like his father, Prince Corin. He wasn't interested in books. He mainly wanted to fight. Col was more interested in intellectual pursuits. He is more like his uncle, King Cor."

"KIng Cor? Prince Corin? Are we talking royalty?" asked Achilles.

"Well, yes, in Archenland, but we're in England now. I have no relationship with the nobility here."

"And where is Archenland?"

"It's a part of the world of Narnia. It lies south of the country of Narnia. Once it was possible to go to Narnia by entering a pool in the Wood Between the Worlds. That's where you were so many years." Tumnus said.

"It didn't seem so very long."

"Yes, well time is different between these worlds."

"So are you two trying to get Susan back to Narnia?"

Tumnus and Col looked at each other. Col sighed.

"That was our original intent. But that's not possible anymore."

"Why? Does your brother the king have a terrible vengeance for you?"

"No, our father was the prince, the brother of the king. The King's son, Ram, ruled after he died. I am actually Col, the elder brother. I was next in line after Ram for the crown. Collin was my younger brother." Col looked at his old tutor. "It was Tumnus who advised me to use the name Collin, as it is a more common name in this land."

"Then why can't you go back?"

"There is no going back to Narnia because Narnia and Archenland no longer exist." Tumnus put his hand on Col's shoulder. "The witch was telling the truth. It was the end of the world of Narnia when the High King Peter died. No one can go there. The way is shut."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Constable Walker was walking Susan home. He wanted to make certain she made it home safely.

"What do you think they'll do with her?" Susan asked.

"Probable have her evaluated by a psychiatrist, I say. But it's not up to me." He took Susan's arm as they crossed the street. The snow was coming down heavily now and the street was icy. "Watch your step Miss."

Upon arriving at the flat, Susan thanked him and asked him if he wanted a cup of tea.

"No, Miss. I've got to get back and finish the paperwork. But thank you very much. Now you go in and don't worry about anything. That woman's locked up. She can't hurt you now."

Susan entered the flat. It was so empty and dark. She turned on the light .It still felt dark.

She had a light meal and settled down into the sofa. It wasn't the same without Achilles. Oh, bother! Now she was calling him that. She tried to read a magazine but it wasn't interesting to her. She picked up a book and started to read it. It was one of Professor Kirke's books. The first few pages were well worn. She began to feel better and grew drowsy. Laying down on the sofa, she fell asleep.

She was walking through corridors. There were doors on each side. She wanted to choose the right one. But she couldn't find it. Finally she opened a door. Then she was sitting at a desk in her old classroom at school. There was a test on the desk. But where was her pen?

Her headmistress was there. She began to question Susan. Susan couldn't understand what she was saying at first. Then her words became clear.

"You were always such a good student Susan, so intelligent and logical. Not like your brothers and sister. Here is your question: Do you believe in Narnia?"

"No, it's not logical. It cannot exist." Susan answered.

"Very good, Susan. Now for your final question. You cannot pass unless you give the correct answer. You want to pass don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in Aslan?"

"Aslan?"

"Yes, Susan, do you believe in Aslan? Everything depends or your giving the correct answer." The headmistress grew angry. "Do you believe in Aslan?"

"I cannot deny Aslan."

She woke with a start. She was back in her flat, lying on the sofa.

"I cannot deny Aslan."


	16. Chapter 16

On the train back to London, Col and Tumnus reminisced over the past.

"You two fought giants?" asked Achilles.

"I fought a giant. Thanks to Tumnus. He thought it would be educational."

"I thought you could learn some new skills that's all. And I was only agreeing with your father. He was very keen on fighting and wanted you to be more like him."

"Just how tall are these giants? I mean you two are giants to me. I suppose they are taller than you Col."

"They are approximately the height of the building that Susan lives in."

"How did it go?"

"Not well. It ended up with Collin coming to my aid."

"Let's just say that Col made a hasty retreat." Tumnus laughed and slapped his thigh.

"Yes, well, you're no great military man either, even though your father was."

"Yes, and I am named for the great Tumnus who he fought under."

"And the two of you were chosen to come and rescue Susan? No wonder you're recruiting guinea pigs to fight for you." Achilles looked up at the two of them.

"We weren't exactly chosen. I was the one who wanted to come to this world," said Col.

"Col got himself into it and I followed, hoping to be of some service."

"And you have been. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"What made you come here?" asked Achilles.

"A beautiful painting."

"Or a painting of a beauty. Col wanted to come and see the beautiful Queen Susan."

"My father was always talking of Queen Susan. They were friends and he spoke highly of her. When she disappeared with her sister and two brothers, Narnia was thrown into a turmoil. They had no leader. My father and uncle both came to their aid but it was a country without a ruler. I wanted to come here to find her and her brothers and sister. We wanted them to return."

"It was thought that if at least one of the queens or kings returned, they could rule and restore order to the land."

"So how did you come here? I didn't see you in the Woods Between the Worlds."

"There were accounts of the two kings and two queens of Narnia entering by a route near the lamp post. That was our only guide. We searched long and hard and finally found it quite by accident." Tumnus was stroking his stubbled chin." We were searching amongst some trees one day and simply walked into the wardrobe. We fell onto Professor Kirke's floor."

"He took us in and helped us to learn about England and its' customs. We were planning to speak with the kings and queens. They had a meeting just, but Susan wasn't there. Kirke thought it would be best if we spoke with them all together. The others were going to try to convince Susan to come to see Kirke. Then Kirke and Susan's brothers and sister were killed in that train wreck."

"And now you're stuck in England and can't go home. Is that right?"

Col and Tumnus looked at each other. "That's rather a grim way of putting it, but I suppose it's true," said Col.

"It has become evident that Susan needs some looking after," said Tumnus.

"I don't know. She's doing fairly well on her own. She fought off the witch long enough for the police to get there," said Achilles.

"Since Kirke is gone. Susan is all we have."

"And we must watch over the wardrobe."

"Watch over the wardrobe?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, we can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

: : : : :

: : : : :

It was dark out so Susan went over to draw her curtains. She looked out onto the street below. The snow was still coming down. There were drifts on the pavement. She saw a figure across the street. It was a bobby. He seemed to be watching her building. She shuddered.

I think I'll build a fire. I need it to help keep out the cold. There on the mantle was the photo of her family. She picked it up and touched their faces as if to bring them back. Then she looked at the photo of Professor Kirke that had been included in the box with his books. He was young and blond and looked mischievous. She smiled back at his grinning face.

There was a loud knock at the door. She went to the door and opened the peep hole. Looking through it, she saw Col's chest and the top of Mr. Tumnus's hat.

She opened the door and they came in and went immediately to the fire.

"Hello, Collin, Mr. Tumnus. Where is my guinea pig?"

"Hello, Susan." Col pulled Achilles out from the inside pocket of his large overcoat. "Here he is. I had to keep him warm. It's snowing outside."

"Yes, it's snowed all day."

"It was sunny and warm in the country," noted Tumnus. "It seemed strange to return to so much cold weather."

Susan took Achilles from Col. "How are you sweetie?" Immediately Achilles began to whistle.

"Are you hungry?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I'm starved. All Col served me was some buttered toast." Tumnus was warming his hands by the fire. "Anything you have handy would be appreciated."

"I was talking to the guinea pig. But I'll find something for you two, also." She carried Achilles with her to the kitchen.

"Well, Jadis is in prison. Don't you think we should act now?" asked Tumnus.

"Yes, after dinner I'll go to see Miller next door. You can stay with Susan."

"What about Achilles?" asked Tumnus.

"I don't think we'll need him."

"He might be able to get into some tight spots. He sees things from a different vantage than you. You'd better take him."

"All right. If you insist. Susan's coming. Mum's the word."

"Yes, mum."


	17. Chapter 17

After dinner Col said he wanted to take the guinea pig for a walk.

"In the snow? At night?" Susan asked.

"Well, yes, I thought I'd… go… look at the stars."

"Could I come along?"Susan asked.

Tumnus looked at Col and shook his head. Col looked at Susan.

"Why, sure. I'd love to have you come along."

Tumnus sighed.

"Here, Tumnus. You take the guinea pig. I think you said you wanted to visit Susan's neighbor, Mr. Miller. It seems he's a decorated war hero. You can exchange war stories with him."

The look Tumnus gave Col would have curdled milk. "Then give me the guinea pig. I'll show him to Mr. Miller."

"You two certainly are fond of Achilles," said Susan.

"Ah, you're even calling him that." Col and Susan put on their coats.

"But I prefer Sweetie. Goodbye, Sweetie. Goodbye, Mr. Tumnus."

"Goodbye, Susan. Col, I'll speak with you later."

"I'm sure you will."

The door shut, leaving Tumnus and the guinea pig alone.

"So what was that all about?"

"You and I are going to do a little investigative work."

"Oh, yeah. Where?"

"The witch's flat."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Susan and Col walked out onto the pavement. They stomped the snow off their shoes.

"We should really have rubbers on."

"Are you cold?" asked Col.

"Not really. It's calm out. And this coat is so warm." Susan looked up at the sky. It had cleared and the stars were bright. "It really is lovely out here tonight."

"Yes, it is."

"Do you often go walking at night?"

"Occasionally."

"And is there someone special that you go walking with?"

"Tumnus and I go for walks. And my brother and I would hike together."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, just one brother. But he was enough." Col smiled thinking of Collin. "He was full of adventure. And brave. Why he once… Oh, let's not talk about him. Tell me about Peter and Edmund and Lucy. I'm sure you have stories to tell."

"Peter was wonderful. We called him Peter the Magnificent." Susan laughed. "Edmund was a bit of a troublemaker when he was younger, but he overcame it. And Lucy, you couldn't find a truer friend than Lucy. She was perfect, not at all like me."

Col stopped and held her hands. "You mustn't say that. It's not true. You don't give yourself enough credit. Why, everyone says you are simply wonderful."

"Who is everybody? You and Tumnus?"

Col blushed, let go of her hands and continued walking. "Seriously, Susan, I think you are wonderful."

This time Susan stopped and put her hands on his chest. "Oh, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I don't think I've ever known another woman as lovely as you. So promise me, you'll stop putting yourself down." He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"I promise."

"Good."

He dropped her hands, turned and walked away. Susan stood looking at him, expecting him to turn around. When he didn't, she reached down, made a snow ball and threw it at him. It hit him in the head.

"Hey, stop that."

Col reached down and grabbed some snow and threw it at her. Soon they were battling it out in a fierce snowball melee.

: : : : :  
: : : : :

Tumnas and Miller were prepared, or at least thought they were. Achilles on the other hand, was reluctantly present, at best. They were to each to take a room. Miller would search the front room, Achilles the kitchen and Tumnus the bedrooms. When one of them finished they were to assist each other. Tumnas and Miller carried torches. They were standing outside the flat of Jadis and Sneed. Tumnus was picking the lock.

"These pick locks came from the palace, but they work just as well here."

"You worked in a palace?" Miller asked.

"Well, yes, I can tell you about it another time. Ah, there it is." There was a click. Tumnus slowly and silently turned the door knob. The door opened.

What they saw next would stay with all of them forever. It was not a simple English flat like Susan's. The door opened to a tunnel with stone walls. It was poorly lit by torches. Tumnus immediately noticed the change in temperature. It was frigid.

Miller took a step back. "What are you getting into Tumnus?" He whispered. "I thought we were going for a quick look see of a nasty neighbor's flat."

"You're right, Miller. This isn't a flat. It's a lair." Tumnus whispered back. "I think we'd better change our plans. You stay here and serve as a look out. If you hear us call for you, you can come to our rescue. Do you have your gun?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not go shooting anyone. If it comes to that I'd rather call the police."

"What about me?" Squeaked Achilles. "I'll stay here with Miller."

"You can go ahead and spy out the place. You're faster than I am and less likely to be noticed."

"You would send the guinea pig ahead. Just like in the lab. Let the guinea pig try it first."

"I'll be right behind you. Now get going. See what's ahead and come back to give a report."

"Well, I'm no coward. I'll go first. But you follow."

"Agreed."

Tumnus and Achilles disappeared down the dimly lit tunnel. Miller stood just inside the tunnel and kept the door open a crack so he could listen for footsteps.

Achilles scampered ahead. He was light on his feet and hardly made any noise at all. Tumnus crept more slowly behind him.

"And we thought she had lost her powers." Tumnus whispered to himself.

Achilles took several turns. Finally he came to a large chamber. He stood still for a moment, trying to take it all in. It had only one dim light. It was by what appeared to be a very large chair. He scampered around for awhile, but the remainder of the chamber was empty. He didn't see a living soul.

There was a rough hewn door behind chair. Achilles pushed it open ever so slightly, so as not to make a noise. Then he heard it. A deep rumbling sound.

It must be a dragon, he thought. The witch must keep him close by.

He pushed the door open just enough to squeeze past it. The room was actually quite small, more like a small kennel for a dog than a room. No dragon would fit in here, he thought. There was a chest with a small candle burning down to a stub. It was beside a small bed. On the bed was a woman sleeping, raising a cacophony of snoors.

Achilles sighed with relief. Then he beat it back to Tumnus who had just entered the chamber.

"There's a woman in a small back room, snoring up a storm. Otherwise, no one is home." Achilles whispered.

"Good thing. I would want to run into the witch on her own territory."

Achilles and Tumnus were soon back at the door to the tunnel. Miller was waiting for them.

"What did you find?"

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to be caught in here. I've got a bad feeling about all this."

They bade Miller goodbye at his door and returned to Susan's flat. They both stood in front of the fire warming themselves for several minutes before either of them spoke.

"Achilles, I'm beginning to think this is a graver matter than I realized."


	18. Chapter 18

As Achilles woke up, he noticed that Susan had not come home. That's odd. Tumnus has been gone for some time now. He went back to her bedroom. The bed wasn't slept in. He checked the spare room. It seemed all right. I wonder how long I've been asleep. He scampered over to the window, it was beginning to get light out. This isn't good, he thought.

He wanted to tell Tumnus, but he was sure he couldn't find his shop. He had never been there. There was only one thing to do. Ring him up. He had seen Susan use the phone. If he could handle a gun he could handle a phone.

He scampered onto the sofa and then onto the little table that held the phone. "Whew! That's a bit of luck." There on the table was Tumnus's name and phone number on a card. He dialed the first number. That went well. The second time his paw got caught in one of the holes of the phone so he had to start all over and redial. He was more careful and finally the call went through. It was ringing and ringing. Someone picked it up.

"Hello. This is Tumnus. Who is calling?"

"It's Achilles."

"Whatever are you doing? Let me speak to Susan."

"That's just it. Susan's not here."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in her flat."

"I'll be right there."

Tumnus changed quickly. He checked the room that Col slept in when he was in town. As he suspected, Col wasn't there.

"Whatever have those two got themselves into?"

He rushed down the stairs and out the door, being careful to fully lock it before leaving.

It was quiet out on the streets, only a few cars would occasionally go by. A few lights were on, but most of the town was still asleep. Soon he was on Susan's street. There was a bobby leaning against the lamp post. Tumnus noted he was especially tall. He'd talk to him later, first he had to do some checking inside.

Up the stairs, he passed Sneed's door. He wanted to stop but first he had to get Achilles, and possibly Miller.

He pounded on Susan's door. He heard a "Come in." Of course he had to open it. He used his key—he had kept one, just in case. He rushed in. There was Achilles, whining.

"Before you ask, I don't know anything. I just woke up and knew she wasn't here."

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the sofa. That way I could keep an eye on things. But I didn't hear a thing all night."

"Let's get Miller. We've got to check the witch's lair."

They left Susan's flat, being careful to lock it and went to Miller's. It took quite a bit of pounding to wake him. Finally, he came to the door, peeked out and saw Tumnus holding Achilles.

"What do you two want?"

"Susan and Col are missing. We want to check Sneed's flat. Can you come with us?"

"Again? Let me get dressed."

It didn't take Miller long to throw on some trousers and a jacket. Soon they were outside Sneed's flat. Tumnus took out his pick locks and was about to use them when they heard a rustling inside. Then someone opened the door. It was Sneed.

"What do you want?"

Tumnus pushed by her and walked in. What he saw surprised him more than the first time he had entered the flat the night before. It was a small dark, dingy but typical English flat. There was a chair in the corner and next to it was a floor lamp.

"What do you think you're doing bursting in like this?"

Tumnus rushed back to the bedroom. Achilles was with him.

"It's the same bed and table I saw last night," Achilles said.

Sneed followed them. "You have no right to come in here like that. Get out!"

"Where are Susan and Col?" Tumnus reached up and shook the woman by the shoulders. "Tell us where they are."

Sneed cackled. Tumnus and Achilles shuddered.

"They ain't here. You won't find them anywhere around here." She pushed them out the door. "Get out before I call the police."

"Let's go and check with the bobby outside. He's was standing out there all night. I saw him last night when we came and then again this morning. Maybe he saw something."

The three of them went down the stairs and onto the pavement. The bobby was gone. But walking down the street in their direction was Constable Walker. They called him over.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Constable, we were wondering if we could speak with the bobby that was on duty all night in front of this building. Susan has disappeared and we wanted to know if he saw anything."

"This is my beat. I've just come on and took report. There was no one stationed outside this building. The constable walked the beat just as they always do. This is a pretty peaceful street and not usually patrolled. I just come by because I know Susan."

"Then who did I see wearing a policeman's uniform not twenty minutes ago?"

"I couldn't say. I'll check again but I'm certain he was busy on some other matters through the night. He didn't say anything about this street. If Susan's missing you might come along with me and file a report."

Tumnus stroked his stubbly chin. "This is most perplexing, but I think I had better check one more place."

"I'll stop by her flat later and see what you've found out."

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you."

Tumnus and Miller turned and faced the building. Achilles poked his head out of Tumnus's coat.

"Where do you think they are?"

"They are one of two places and neither one of them is good, because I am fairly certain that the witch is with them."


	19. Chapter 19

When Susan woke up, she found herself on a cold slab of metal. She couldn't move. Then she realized she was bound by strips of velvet cords. She heard a moaning over to her left. Turning her head, she saw Col lying on the ground, holding his head.

"Collin, are you awake?"

He groaned and opened one eye, the one that wasn't blackened. "Susan, are you okay?"

"I don't think I'm injured." She tried to roll on her side so she could get a better look at him. "You look awful."

"Thank you very much. You're not in such a great predicament either."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is throwing snowballs at you. Then, I think…yes, someone grabbed me and put something over my face and everything went dark. What happened to you?"

"When I saw the bobby approaching, I thought nothing of it."

"The bobby?"

"Yes, the police behind you. Then she grabbed at you."

"She?"

"Yes, she grabbed at you and put some cloth over your face and you slumped to the ground."

"It must have been some chloroform. It's used to knock people out."

"What a horrible weapon."

"Actually it's a form of medicine. But go on, finish your part."

"The gig was up. I knew she was up to no good, so when she came for me I fought with her. She's very strong." He hesitated. "And it's not easy fighting a lady. You don't expect it. Any way, she got me with a right hook and that's the last thing I remember."

"Oh, Col. I'm so sorry. What have I gotten you into?"

"What have I gotten myself into is more like it. I should have been more careful." Col raised himself onto his right elbow. "Can I tell you something Susan? I mean, now that we're here and it's obvious that it's Jadis, the white witch that's after us. Can I tell you something and you won't be terribly angry with me?"

"I could never be angry with you, Collin." She thought he looked so pathetic with his left eye all blue and swollen.

"I'm not Collin. I'm Col. And my father is Corin." He looked at her to see if this was soaking in. "Prince Corin of Archenland, your friend and the son of King Lune." Susan stared at him. "Tumnus was or is my tutor. He's a half dwarf, as you've probably noticed. He and I came here to take you back to Narnia."

"You came to take me back to Narnia? I suspected it."

"Yes, well, actually in the beginning it was to take you and your brothers and sister back." He looked away, then looked into her eyes. "But mainly, I came to take you back."

Susan was getting angry, but trying not to show it, after what she had said about not getting angry. "Why would you want to take me back? You didn't even know me."

"I knew your painting. And Father often spoke of you. You apparently haven't thought about it much. " Now Col was getting angry. "You four seemingly didn't consider what would happen when you abandoned your country. Narnia had no leaders. Some of your counselors did their best to govern, but it was chaotic. My father and King Cor tried to step in, but they were accused of wanting to take over the land. Your portrait was given to Tumnus, the half dwarf, who had connections with your Mr. Tumnus. Do you remember the faun named Tumnus?"

"Yes, I do. Then why is a half dwarf taking on the identity of the real Mr. Tumnus?"

"He's not. His father fought with the father of Mr. Tumnus in the great Narnian wars, before your time. He was named for his father's commanding officer." He looked at Susan. "I told him not to use that name-to pick another more suitable name like Thomas but you know Tumnus."

"So you really are from Narnia?"

"Yes, generally, and more specifically from Archenland. We came in through the wardrobe and fell into Professor Kirke's home, the one I'm living in now."

"And you intend to take me back to Narnia?" asked Susan. Col noticed a hint of hope in Susan's voice.

Col slowly got up and dusted himself off. He came over and stood beside Susan and stroked her brow. "There is no Narnia anymore. That is the one thing the witch didn't lie about. Narnia ended when the High King Peter died."

: : : : :

: : : : :

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tumnus asked.

"Sure. But before we go, let's have a little visit with Mrs. Rogers."

"That's Susan's neighbor."

"Yeah, she makes the best scones, " added Achilles. "If you like that kind of thing. Do you think she'll have any?"

"It's highly possible," said Miller as he knocked on Mrs. Rogers door.

"Ah, Mr. Miller, how nice to see you and you've brought a friend, I see." Mrs. Rogers was brushing some flour off her hands onto her apron.

"This is Mr. Tumnus, Susan's friend."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Tumnus, I remember now. How nice of you to come and see me." She motioned them in. " Come in and have some tea. I was just making some scones. They'll be out of the oven in a few minutes."

Tumnus heard some purring emanating from his inside pocket. He patted it to signal it to stop. Miller and Tumnus took a chair while Mrs. Rogers went off to the kitchen. She returned shortly with the tea.

"Tell me, Mr. Miller, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. And you, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"And Herb?"

"He's fine too. He's off visiting his brother."

"Yes, that's good."

Tumnus rolled his eyes. He wondered what they were doing here, wasting time. He liked scones just as much as the next dwarf, but this was ridiculous. A kitchen alarm went off and Mrs. Rogers hurried off. Soon she was back, carrying a plate of fresh scones. She offered them each a scone. Both of them took one. Suddenly Mrs. Rogers screamed.

"Mr. Tumnus, you have a rat in your coat! Let me get the broom."

Tumnus pulled out Achilles who was now loudly chirping. "It's only Achilles, Susan's pet guinea pig. He has a strong affinity for scones. Do you mind if I give him one?"

"No, not at all. You'll have to excuse me. He looked like a rat sticking up out of your coat like that." She eyed Achilles warily.

Tumnus put Achilles on the floor and gave him a portion of his scone. Everyone was silent for awhile eating the scones and drinking tea.

"It's very kind of you to have us in. We needed some refreshment after the night we've had."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, I'm here to ask you a question. Remember that secret entrance you showed me? I was wondering if we could use it."

Tumnus sat up straight. "What secret entrance?"

Miller and Mrs. Rogers looked at each other sheepishly. Mrs. Rogers nodded.

"I'm afraid I haven't been totally honest with you Tumnus," Miller said. "We know all about it."

Tumnus knit his brows. "Know all about what?"

"Oh, Susan and the wardrobe and Narnia," answered Mrs. Rogers.

"We weren't sure about you at first. Or should I say, Mrs. Rogers wasn't sure about you."

"Whatever are you talking about?" asked Tumnus.

"I never did trust dwarves," said Mrs. Rogers. "Oh, I know some of you are all right. I guess you're one of the good ones. But I've heard plenty of tales of black hearted dwarves. More often as not, they're traitors."

"Stop speaking in riddles and fairy tales and come to the point, why don't you," demanded Tumnus.

"Why we're Narnians."


	20. Chapter 20

"How much longer do I have to lie here?" whispered Susan. "This metal is cold."

"Sorry Susan. This floor is cold too. But it won't be much longer," Col said. "She should be coming back soon."

"Quiet, I think she's coming."

There was a creaking sound, a snap and then a hidden door in the stone wall opened. Through it passed the tall figure of Jadis, dressed in red velvet.

"Have you finally awakened?" She approached Susan and stood by her side. "Don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you, not yet at least. There's a little something I want you to do for me."

"What could I possibly do for you? You seem to have everything you need. Where are we?"

"Oh, this? This is nothing. Just a little renovation of Sneed's flat. Not much, but it has served my needs."

"And who is Sneed? How do you know her?"

"It's Sneed who called me into this world. She actually thought she could become me. The fool! She had a bit of a shock when I arrived." The witch began to walk around the slab. "I had to keep her. It's hard to get good help in this world."

Jadis continued to walk around Susan and in front of Col. She didn't notice that Col was now awake and looking at her back. "It's time for me to move on." She pointed to Susan. "And you are going to help me. Of course you'll have to leave this boy behind. When he wakes up, he'll be in for a nasty surprise."

Susan swung around and kicked the witch in her gut. The witch fell into Col. "You're in for a nasty surprise," said Col. He grabbed her hands and struggled to hold her hands behind her back. Susan used the purple cords that had held her to tie Jadis's hands.

"Here, let me finish it," Col said.

"Do you really think you can hold me with that?" She threw her head back and cackled. Col took advantage of it and put a cord over her mouth, gagging her.

"Now we can take her back to the police," said Susan.

"Let me see if I can find the door." Col was searching the rough hewn stone wall the witch had walked through. "I don't see a seam."

"Col hurry, I don't think I can hold her much longer."

Suddenly there was an explosion. The building rocked, smoke and debris blew into the room. They were thrown to the floor and Susan lost her grip on the witch. Col struggled to his feet. He couldn't see anyone until the smoke cleared and light began to filter in.

There standing in a huge gaping hole in the wall was Tumnus, Mr. Miller and Mrs. Rogers.

"Tumnus, so glad you came, but Mrs. Rogers?"

"Don't ask. Where's Susan?" asked Tumnus.

"She was just here a moment ago before the explosion. Did you do that?"

"No, it was Miller." Tumnus was searching the room. "Where's Susan?"

"She had the witch tied up and was holding her. Susan?" called Col.

"She's not here." It was Achilles. He had scampered up onto the metal slab and was holding the purple cords. "And neither is the witch."

"Why did you have to go ahead and blow up my door. I was about to get it open," said Mrs. Rogers. "You and your explosives. Always wanting to blow something up. Now they've disappeared in all this muck."

"We couldn't wait for ever. You need to mark your keys," said Miller looking at Mrs. Rogers, holding a huge ring of ancient keys. "Why don't you get rid of some of them?"

"Well, you never know they might come in handy," said Mrs. Rogers.

"I know some of them are from Narnia," said Miller. "We're not going back. Give it up."

Mrs. Roger looked down at her keys. "I can't. I can't give it up."

: : : : :

: : : : :

The witch was dragging Susan up the stairs. Susan resisted as best she could but it was useless, the witch was much stronger than she was. She dug her fingernails into Susan's arm.

"Ouch, you're hurting me," Susan yelled, hoping someone would hear. "Help!"

"There's not reason to shout. Come along."

She yanked Susan up the steps. Finally they reached the top. She dragged Susan over to her door and threw her against the door to her flat. Susan fell to the floor.

"Open it."

"No." She was rubbing her hand over her left side. "I think I cracked some ribs in the explosion."

"You'll have more than cracked ribs if you don't open the door." She loomed menacingly over Susan and pointed to the door. "Now open it."

"What do you want from my flat?" Susan hoped to gain some time by talking to her.

"That should be obvious. You know what I want. I want to go into your wardrobe. I need to go to another world. This world holds nothing for me. I need a world that I can rule." She paced in front of Susan. "I tried to get in that day when you're mouse was guarding it. But the back of the wardrobe was shut. It wouldn't open. Then your nosy neighbor started banging on the door and yelling in a most annoying manner. It made me loose my concentration."

"Mrs. Rogers?"

"Is that what she calls herself? She has a way of turning up at the most inopportune times. I'd like to deal with her, but not now. I need to be going. The wardrobe may not open for me," she leaned over and stroked Susan's jawline, "but for a queen of Narnia it will open. You and I are going for a little trip."

"Why take me?" Susan was rubbing over her ribs and found what she was looking for, hidden in a folds of her dress. "I don't have any special magic like you do."

"You're a queen, aren't you? You've been very stupid about it, but you have power. You just haven't used it." She stood up to her full impressive height. "But it's too late now, Susan. I have need of you. You're coming with me."

The witch leaned over one more time to grab Susan's arm, as she did Susan pulled something out of dress. She didn't have time to aim, but Susan always was a good shot. She fired her little pistol, at point blank range into the witch's left chest wall.

The witch stumbled back. "What have you done?" She put her hand to her chest. Green fluid was gushing out of the gunshot wound.

"Yes, I have power. Now leave me alone." The queen stepped toward her, but Susan continued to point the gun at her. " I wouldn't try anything, you had better not exert yourself. You are bleeding pretty badly. Now slither back to the hole you came out of and die."

The witch looked at her hand covered with her green blood, scowled at Susan and struggled over to the stairs. As she was walking down the stairs she hissed.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Pevensie. You will pay for this little escapade."

Susan looked down the stairs. All she saw was a something slithering down the lower steps, leaving a stream of green blood.


	21. Chapter 21

When Mrs. Rogers finally returned to her flat, she was annoyed. There was a green goo all over the floor.

What can that be? Has Miller been in here with one of his projects? I'll give him a ring. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

"I wouldn't do that."

Mrs. Rogers jumped. There sitting in her beautiful chintz covered chair was the witch. She had sewn the cover last summer. It had red and pink roses all over. Now it had green goo all over it.

"Get out of my chair!"

"Not until you do me a little favor." The witch leaned forward, more green blood squirted out of her chest. "I have this nasty little chest wound your friend gave me and you're going to sew it up."

"Me? Why don't you do it yourself? I'm certain you could handle it."

"This has taken a bit out of me. I'm feeling rather weak. So I require some assistance."

"Have Sneed do it."

"Sneed? I wouldn't let her touch me. No, I want you to do it."

Mrs. Rogers was thinking. How could she use this to her advantage? "It will hurt."

"I know it will hurt. It hurts now! Get started."

"I mean, it will hurt and you might move and that wouldn't be good. You need to go to a doctor."

"Me? Go to one of your doctors? Don't you think they might be more than a little curious about my green blood?"

Mrs. Rogers had to think of something. Then she remembered Col's rendition of how he and Susan had been captured the night before. "I won't do it without anesthesia."

"Whatever is anesthesia?" asked the witch.

"Anesthesia makes one drowsy and sleepy so it's less painful."

"Oh, that. I just happen to have some." The witch was getting weak. "Take it out of my pouch." She pulled out a red velvet bag. Inside there was a bottle and some cloths. "But don't use too much. I don't want to go fully asleep."

Mrs. Rogers approached the witch. "It looks like it involves your heart. I can't sew up your heart. The skin, yes, I can sew that, but not the heart."

"My anatomy is different than your human anatomy. Sew the skin, I'll deal with the rest when I regain myself."

Mrs. Rogers took the cloth out of the bag and applied the chloroform to it. She held it over the witch's mouth and nose. "Here, breath deeply and you won't feel a thing." Mrs. Rogers held the cloth for several minutes. When the witch seemed to go into a deep sleep she went to work. She had to keep applying the chloroform to make certain the witch didn't wake up. Finally she was finished. She ran over to Miller's flat to get his help.

Miller opened the door to find Mrs. Rogers as giddy as a school girl. "I've got her! I've got the witch!"

"Where? I thought Susan shot her. She said she slithered away like a snake."

"Yes, yes. But apparently she was too weak so she came to me to sew her up."

"She came to you to sew her up? Are you practicing surgery now?"

"I am well known for my neat stitching. Now come along before she wakes up. I need your help."

Miller put on his jacket. "I don't know why you would want to help her. We want to get rid of her, not help her out. Whatever were you thinking?"

"Oh, I couldn't resist it. Come along now, you'll see."

Mrs. Rogers opened her door and showed Miller in. There in the corner was the witch.

"Blimey!"

"Yes, I sewed her to the chair. I do love that chair but oh, well, she's ruined it anyway."

"You sewed her dress to the chair?" asked Miller. "She'll just take it off."

"No! I sewed the witch to the chair. A nice little bit of stitching too."

Mrs. Rogers showed Miller the stitching on the witch's arms and legs. The witch began to moan.

"She's waking up. Let me give her a little more chloroform." She held the cloth over her mouth and nose. "We can't let her wake up yet."

"You've done some strange things in your day, but this takes the cake. Whatever were you thinking?"

"Oh, I know, but she was so helpless and all, I just couldn't resist the chance to put one over on her. Now help me get her out of here."

"Your mother always said you would sew anything that stood still long enough, but this is ridiculous."

"Come on. Let's take her down to her flat or lair, whatever it is now."

"And then what? Do you think this will hold her?"

"She's weak. It will give us a little time to think about what we want to do with her."

Miller picked up the chair and Mrs. Rogers took her legs. It was a awkward on the stairs as Mrs. Rogers had to give her more chloroform. Finally they came to the door.

"What if Sneed is in?"

"Just open the door."

Miller tried the door, it opened easily. It was Sneed's flat again, only now there was a large hole in the wall.

"Here put her in the corner. Go get Susan, Tumnus and Col. Bring them here. I'll keep her knocked out. Hurry!"

Miller paused at the door. Mrs. Rogers was leaning over the witch, holding the cloth over her mouth.

"Do be careful and don't get any more bright ideas till I get back."


	22. Chapter 22

"There's no mistaking it—the witch will be back." Tumnus poured himself another cup of tea.

"What do you mean? I shot her in the heart at point blank range," said Susan. " She's got to be dead by now."

"It's the witch we're talking about. Not an Englishman. Or even a Narnian. Remember you thought she was dead."

"She was dead. Aslan killed her."

"Jadis said that Sneed brought her back. How I don't know." Col stared at his tea cup. "And I don't think I want to know that sort of evil."

"Then how will we ever get rid of her? If we can't kill her, what will we do?" asked Susan.

"Well, you've stopped her for now. And even if she isn't dead she was wounded and highly inconvenienced. She'll think twice before she takes you on again."

"What about giving her what she wants?" Col asked. "Let her use the wardrobe and go into another world."

"Put her in the Woods Between the Worlds," Achilles added. He was sitting by them on the floor, munching on lettuce. "Let her roam around there for a few hundred years."

"That's an idea. Remember the professor said she was weaker there." Col said.

"Yes, but what if she finds a way into one of the pools? What if she is able to enter another world? She may subjugate an innocent population, polluting it, as she did in Narnia." Tumnus put down his tea cup. "No, we'll deal with her here. Even if it means fighting and subduing her on an ongoing basis. She doesn't seem as powerful as she was in Narnia."

"She doesn't have her wand," Susan said. "Edmund broke her wand. She can't turn people into stone without her wand."

"Yes, that's true. She doesn't appear to have any form of a wand," said Tumnus. "Her only weapons so far are a knife and chloroform."

"Speaking of weapons, you might bring some of your assorted weaponry over here." Col looked to Tumnus. "Right now we only have that small pistol. Susan was able to stop her with it, at least for awhile."

Susan sat staring straight ahead. "But only for a little while," she said softly.

"Tumnus?"

"Yes, Col, I'll go back to the shop and get some appropriate weapons," said the dwarf. "Susan, would you like a bow and arrow?"

Susan did not answer, she was lost in thought.

"I think our hostess needs some rest. How about you Col?"

"I'll ask Miller if I can rest in his flat. I don't want to go too far, in case Susan needs me."

There was a pounding at the door. Col looked through the peep hole. "It's Miller." He opened the door.

"Mr. Miller, so good of you to come around. I was going to come over to see if you'd let me rest for a while in your flat."

"There's no time for that now." Miller caught his breath. "Mrs. Rogers is down in Sneed's flat."

"What is she doing there?" Tumnus asked.

"She's sewn the witch to her favorite chair."

Col and Tumnus looked at each other. "I think you do need to get some rest, Miller." Tumnus said.

"No, I'm serious. The witch got into Mrs. Rogers flat and asked her to sew her up."

Col and Tumnus looked at each other again, even more puzzled. "The witch wanted Mrs. Rogers to sew her to a chair?" asked Col.

"No, no. Not that. The witch bled all over the flat—that green goo. She wanted Mrs. Rogers to sew up her wound."

"And how does the chair come in?" asked Tumnus.

"You don't know Rogers. She's a wild one."

"Mrs. Roger? The nice lady who makes scones?" asked Col.

"Yes, You have to watch her. She'll do anything. Anyway, she got the witch to give her that drug she used on Susan. She put the witch out while she sewed her up. Then she sewed her to her chair." Miller looked at them all. "Oh, just come with me. You'll understand better when you see it."

They followed Miller down the stairs to Sneed's flat. Miller opened the door. There inside was Mrs. Rogers lying on the floor with a cloth over her face. Beside her was an empty snake skin, wearing a pink and red rose chintz chair cover.

"If I don't do it now, I never will." Susan was talking to herself. The others had left the flat. She was staring down her hallway. "I've got to do it. There's no other way."

She walked down the hall and into the spare room. She didn't notice the quiet padding of the steps of a little guinea pig behind her. She was thinking of only one thing. She opened the door to the wardrobe and took a deep sigh.

"I'd better take a coat, in case it's winter where I'm going."

She looked through the coats. There was an ermine fur, just like the one Peter had worn. She put it on. Somehow wearing a fur Peter might have worn made her feel more courageous.

"Well, here goes." She stepped into the wardrobe, past the first and second row of coats.

There it was, she was hoping it wouldn't be open, but the back of the wardrobe had disappeared.

"There are no excuses now, Sue," speaking to herself. "It's up to you. Maybe I do have more power than I thought. After all I am a queen of Narnia." And with that she stepped out of the wardrobe and into…


	23. Chapter 23

"I hope you're happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes, if you had returned immediately this never would have happened." Mrs. Rogers was holding her head and trying to wake up. "Help me up. I think I might be able to stand now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Col.

"Yes, of course I'm okay. It was just a little chloroform."

"What happened, Mrs. Rogers?" asked Tumnus.

"I was holding a cloth over the witch's face. I suppose that it was getting low on chloroform. Because the next thing I know she overpowered me and held the cloth over me."

"I have just one question, was she still sewed to the chair?" asked Col, trying to suppress his smile.

"Yes, she was. She stood up with my best chintz chair on her back and held me down. Then everything went blank. It all happened so quickly."

"Well, she's gone now. We had better get back to your flat, Susan." Tumnus looked around the room. "Susan? Has anyone seen Susan lately?"

Susan stepped onto a patch of green grass. There were trees scattered about. And pools of blue water.

The hair on her arms stood up and a tingling sensation went down her back. "Peter would have said this place was stiff with magic." It was very quiet, except one very small sound, a kind of crunching.

"Achilles! What are you doing here?" Down by her feet was Achilles, chewing furiously.

"Excuse me, Susan. But I haven't had grub like this for a long time. The best grass you'll ever taste!"

"Thank you, but I don't t think I'll try it." Susan walked over to the first pool. "Do you know anything about these pools?"

"The water is good. But I never went for a dip." He took a bite of a blade of grass. "But I did see Digory and Polly go into the pools."

"Which ones?"

Achilles walked over to an area not far away. It was red, dried and cracked, like a dried river bed in a drought. "This was the first one. It dried up not long after they came out."

"And was there another one the professor went into?"

"Yes, it's over here. I'll show you." He ran over to an area, it was under a beautiful tree. "I think it was here. But it's changed."

They both looked at a pool that was frozen thick with ice. "I think that was the Narnian pool."

Susan sat under the tree and stared at it. She touched it's frozen surface. It was very cold and made her shudder. "Then it's true. What they said about Narnia is true. You can't go there anymore."

Achilles walked out onto the ice and slid across it. Then he stomped on it. "Frozen solid." He slid back to Susan and climbed onto her lap. She stroked his fur. Then he noticed big tears were falling down onto him.

"Come on. Turn off the water works. Your getting my fur wet."

"It's just that… I really thought that…" Susan stroked the surface of the ice.

"Just come out and say it. What did you think?"

"Well, that maybe Peter and Edmund and Lucy had gone to Narnia. And that I could join them." Susan wiped a tear from her cheek. "I had this hidden hope that I would go into the wardrobe one day and find them all in Narnia—healthy and happy."

"You mean like heaven?"

"How do you know about heaven?"

"We animals are not so dumb as you think."

"Yes, I suppose like heaven but really Narnia."

Now Achilles began to stroke Susan's arm. "I wouldn't give up on that hope. Here we are in the Woods Between the Worlds. Who knows what is going to happen?"

Col, Tumnus and Miller ran up the steps to Susan's flat. followed more slowly behind, having to hold onto the hand rails as she was still a little wobbly.

"Why is everyone so worried about Susan?" Mrs. Rogers quipped. Finally she caught up and walked into the flat. "She's got this heavy door to keep the witch out."

Tumnus ran to the spare room. The wardrobe door was ajar. He climbed in and felt the back. Closed. Col came into the room.

"Is it open? Did she go through the wardrobe?"

"It's shut. I don't think she went into the wardrobe."

Miller and Mrs. Rogers walked into the room.

"Then where is she?"

"The witch or Susan?" asked Miller. "Hopefully they're not together."

"Do you think the witch came up here while we were in Sneed's flat?" Mrs. Rogers asked.

"I don't know. Col, did you find any clues as to where Susan may be?"

"Not a thing."

"Then let's go back to Sneed's to see if we can find a trail the witch might have left. Maybe she's still bleeding and we can use that to track her," said Tumnus.

"Oh, she's not bleeding anymore. I saw to that." Mrs. Rogers said. "I never thought she could get herself loose off that chair."

"Where's Achilles? Maybe he can tell us where Susan is," said Tumnus.

"I can't find him. It's as if they have both disappeared," said Col.

"Well, I'm stumped." Tumnus stroked the back of his white head. "We'll have to split up. Mrs. Rogers, you check your flat to see if Susan or the witch are there. Miller you go back to Sneed's and check all the rooms. Col, you stay here and look for clues."

"And where will you go?" asked Col.

"I'm going for a walk on the streets. It's possible Susan went out looking for the witch. Meet back here in an hour."

They left the flat, leaving Col alone. He sat down on the sofa, dejected and tired. There on the coffee table was the little gold chess piece. He picked it up. It is really beautiful. I wonder how it came to be in the pocket of that coat. The coats. I'll check to see if Susan has left her coat.

He rushed back to the wardrobe and looked through the rows of coats. He knew there was an ermine coat. It was missing. Susan must have taken it.

Instinctively he felt for the back of the wardrobe, but it wasn't there.

"Hold on, Susan. I'm coming."


	24. Chapter 24

Col. Stepped through the wardrobe onto a patch of grass. It was totally quiet except for his footsteps. There were trees and pools of water.

"The Woods Between the Worlds. This is exactly how the professor described it. I wish he was here with me now."

He looked down at an area of dark red cracked ground. "That must be Charn, the world where the witch came from." He reached down and touched the surface of the red cracks. It was warm to the touch. "If only we could take her back to her own world. But it is as Kirke said. That world ended." He scuffed his foot in the dark red soil. A small cloud of red dust arose. "There is no going into that world."

He walked further. "Susan! Susan, where are you? I know you're here."

He walked further. There was a frozen pool. He walked onto it. He felt the cold coming up through the soles of his shoes. He stomped on it. The ice did not crack. "Another dead world."

Col kept walking. There were so many pools and trees. "Where can Susan be? She must be here somewhere." Then he saw it. A small brown pellet. "At least I know Achilles has been here." He kept walking. There was another pellet. "It's like a trail."

He kept finding more pellets. The last pellet was by a pool. It was a smaller pool than some of the others. He stood staring at it. "Susan and Achilles are in there. I wonder what kind of world they've entered."

"Susan, we can't stay here forever. I've tired of it Let's go."

"How can you ever grow tired of it? It's wonderful. It's what I've always dreamed of."

"You always dreamed of a world full of rabbits?" He whined. "Why couldn't you have dreamed of a world of guinea pigs? These things give me the creeps."

A large white female rabbit approached them. She circled around them and made an oinking sound. Then she wiggled her whiskers, as if smelling them.

"I think she likes you."

"Don't even think about it. I wouldn't have anything to do with these mutants. Have you seen their ears? They're ridiculous." Achilles chattered his teeth at the rabbit. "And she doesn't understand a word I say in guinea pig."

"What did you say?"

"Get lost."

They looked over a sea of rabbits scattered over small hills. Each hill was full of burrows. They was only one tree. It was close to the pool. Achilles sat under the tree and Susan sat down beside him.

"Ooh! The ground is covered with…"

"Yes, that's right sister. These rabbits haven't learned to use the box. Of course I left my calling cards in the Woods where there are no boxes." Achilles pulled off a leaf from a nearby plant. "Here use this to wipe it off."

"Maybe we should go. But it seems a shame."

"How can we stay in a world where there's no food for you and you can't even sit down? What will you do at night time?" He looked up at a small yellow sun. "If they have night time here."

"Perhaps we could take one of the rabbits with us. What do you think of that?"

"Nonsense. I don't want to live in a flat with a dumb rabbit. These aren't talking animals like me or the animals you knew in Narnia. And anyway, why take a rabbit out of rabbit world? What better place could a rabbit live?"

"I suppose so."

Just then there was a rustling among the rabbits. The sea of rabbits parted and one very large black bunny was fast approaching them. He looked angry. He thumped his hind legs. Some of the rabbits disappeared into their burrows.

"I suppose that's this girl's boyfriend. You and I had better get out of here. He's a good deal taller than me. And anyway, I don't want to eat fur, if I can avoid it."

"All right. You go through the pool first. I'll follow."

Achilles jumped into the pool, not looking back. Susan stood for a moment looking out over a beautiful sea of rabbits. Then she reached down and stroked a little white rabbit at her feet. "Goodbye little guy. I wish I could take you with me."

The rabbit produced a nice small pellet.

"Thanks for the thought, but I have plenty of those at home."

Then she stepped into the pool and disappeared.

When Susan stepped out of the pool she was totally dry. "That's amazing." She looked at the back of her skirt. It was clean. "I'm glad it cleaned my soiled skirt."

"Susan!" Col came over and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. Achilles and I were just visiting a world of rabbits. That's all."

"You must have liked that, Achilles. Did you find some long lost cousins?" Col grinned.

"They are no cousins of mine. We guinea pigs are much more sophisticated. And good looking. Those lop eared fur balls are no relatives of mine."

Susan and Col looked at each other and smiled.

"Susan, why did you come here? What were you thinking?" Col took her hand. "Did you want to disappear?"

Susan squeezed his hand and then turned it loose. "Don't be silly. I'm looking for a world to take the witch to. A place to dispose of her." She looked around to the pools. "She must have come out of one of these places. We might possibly send her back to her own world. Isn't that a great idea?"

"Didn't the professor tell you about his adventures?" asked Col.

"Not really. When we lived with him, he barely spoke of it. It was only later, more recently that he would meet with Peter and the others. Then they would talk for hours about all their adventures. I didn't go along with it."

Col studied Susan. "You mean you passed up on hearing all those stories? Sometimes I don't understand you Susan Pevensie."

"Neither do I. Do you know she dreamed of a world of rabbits when she was younger?" asked Achilles.

"Did you really?"

"Yes, and It really was quite charming."

"Charming?! I suppose some might like that sort of thing, but it's not for me," said Achilles.

"So, Col. Tell me about the professor's adventures here. Where did the witch come from? Can we take her back?"

"Professor Kirke's adventures are a very long tale. But I can tell you this." Col led them back to the red dry area. "The witch came from Charn. That's where Digory or Professor Kirke, as he was later known, and Polly found her."

"Why did they want to bring such a horrid creature with them?" asked Susan.

"They didn't. They tried to escape from her but she held onto them. As they left Charn, that world ended. Just as Narnia has ended." He stood in the circle of dry cracked red earth. "I believe this is probably the area where the pool to Charn was."

Susan looked down at the soil. "So that's where the witch's world was. Achilles said Kirke and Polly had been in that pool." She reached down and touched the dry hot surface. "It's perfectly horrible. Does that mean we can't take her back to her own world?"

"I'm afraid it does. There is no Charn. The witch is all that's left of that world."


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: For those of you who read this early on 11/30/14 this story has been edited slightly. Also I finally found something to put a break between scenes as all my spaces are deleted.

"We might as well have a bite to eat, we'll think better if we're not hungry." It was Mrs. Rogers. She had just made some tea and was serving little sandwiches and scones in her front living room. Tumnus and Miller were on the sofa, while Mrs. Rogers went of to look for a suitable chair in her bedroom. She came back with a small tufted chair in a floral print.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rogers." Tumnus took a sip of tea and looked around the flat. "This really is a beautiful flat you have. There's just one thing. Where is Mr. Rogers?"

Mrs. Rogers and Miller looked at each other. Mrs. Rogers giggled.

"There is no Mr. Rogers. Rogers made that all up," said Miller.

"Yes, I rather had fun with that one. Herb, I called him. He was always at work or visiting his brother."

Tumnus sat for a moment munching on a scone, deep in thought. "So you're Narnians."

"Yes, we are," answered Miller, who made himself busy eating a sandwich.

"And how did you come to this world?" asked Tumnus.

Miller looked at Mrs. Rogers. "Would you like some more tea?" She offered.

"Yes, please."

"Let me go and make a fresh pot." Mrs. Rogers went into the kitchen and rattled around the pots.

"Mrs. Rogers doesn't like to speak of it." Miller leaned forward, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Why? What happened?"

"We were all playing in the woods one day. It was me, and her brother and Rogers here. And another boy."

"Yes, go on."

"Rogers' brother found a cave. He was like Rogers, always daring." He put down his cup. "Royalty is like that."

"Royalty?" asked Tumnus.

"Yes, you see Rogers is a princess and her brother was a prince. He was to be the king. His younger brother must have taken his place as king after we disappeared."

"Mrs. Rogers is a princess?"

"A princess of Narnia. It means nothing here, we found out a long time ago."

"What happened to her brother?"

"He and I went off and fought in the Great War. Only he didn't come back. I stayed in the military and saw action in the last war. When I retired, Rogers asked me to come live in my flat. She wanted to create a little Narnian community, such as it might be. Then she found that Susan really wasn't interested in such things. Still she wanted to be there for her."

"And the other boy?"

"Oh, he was sweet on Rogers. Wanted her to marry him. But Rogers couldn't forget."

"Couldn't forget what?"

"She couldn't get past the fact that the boy was her servant. She's a little uppity, she is. Anyway, when she turned him down, he went off and worked on a farm up north. I hear from him now and then. And we exchange Christmas cards. I should be getting one soon."

"So there's another Narnian out there. I'd like to meet him."

"I think that can be arranged. I'll give him a call. I'm sure he'd like an excuse to see Rogers again."

Mrs. Rogers walked in the room carrying a teapot. She poured more tea for each of them ."I suppose Mr. Miller has told you everything."

"I didn't have time to tell him everything. Just the pertinent facts."

"I feel we almost need to be introduced again. You are the Princess…?" Tumnus was trying to tease her real name out of her.

"Mrs. Rogers, will do for you, simply call me Mrs. Rogers."

Tumnus stood up and walked over to the wall. He examined a painting hanging above a small table. "Who painted this?"

"I did," Mrs. Rogers answered.

"You're a woman of many talents. It's quite good. I see there's a castle in the distance." He turned and sat down again. "It looks like Cair Paravel. Is that where you lived?"

"Yes, I grew up there. That was my family's home."

"That's quite a family home." He came and sat on the sofa again. "So you have a vested interest in Narnia. How did you find Susan?"

"Quite by chance. I was standing behind her in a queue one day. I was close enough to catch her scent. It was Narnian."

"Yes, I've heard of such things before. I myself know how to detect things by their scent." He put his tea cup down."What other talents do you have?"

"I couldn't really say. But I tell you this, your aroma is pure dwarf. I don't know how Susan ever missed it."

"Really?" asked Tumnus.

"Yes, I knew all along you were a dwarf. And I knew that Col was Narnian." She took a sip of tea. "He's got a good head on his shoulders. I hope he's found Susan. He'll keep her from getting into trouble.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Susan's heart was thumping. Col was leaning down examining the pool, trying to get some kind of clue as to what world lay beyond it.

"Achilles, you have animal sense. What do you think of the pool?"

"There all the same to me. But I'll take a drink from it. Maybe that will tell us something."

Achilles lapped up the water. "It tastes good."

"What do you think Susan?"

"I don't know. Something about this pool gives me the willies. Don't you think we should try another?"

"Come on Susan. If there's any problems, we'll come right back." Col picked up Achilles and put him inside his jacket. "I'll go first, you follow."

"Okay, but do be careful."

Col jumped into the pool. Susan followed. She could hear the guinea pig squealing the whole time they went through the water. Col jumped out of the pool on the other side and Susan came out behind him. The guinea pig was still squealing. Col pulled him out of his jacket.

"We're here. There's no need to squeal now."

They were in the midst of what appeared to be a forest. The trees were thick. The air was humid and there was lush undergrowth.

"I'd like to get a good look at the place, but I don't want to loose sight of the pool. It would be easy to get lost in a place like this." Col turned to Susan. "You stay here by the pool. I'll try to find a path or something."

Col began to walk and was soon out of sight.

"Col are you there?" Susan yelled.

"Yes, I haven't gone far. I don't see a path. I'll go a little farther." Col yelled back.

Susan stood by the pool and waited. Finally becoming bored she began to walk around. She'd gone only a little ways from the pool when her foot hit something under a fern. She leaned over and picked it up. It was a wooden bucket. "Someone must use this to carry water from the pool," she said to herself. She walked a little further but found no other signs of life. "I'd better go back to the pool. It won't do for Col to come back and find me gone."

She decided to sit down by the pool and rest. There was a slight ripple on the surface of the pool. She thought it was odd because the water had been so still. "Maybe someone's following us."

There was another ripple. Then another. She noticed the earth seemed to vibrate with each ripple.

"Col, come back! I think someone is following us!"

She could hear Col running in the distance and Achilles shrieking. "I know someone is following us. Jump into the pool!"

"I won't leave without you!"

The earth was definitely quaking now and there were larger ripples with each quake. Then she heard some kind of roar. She'd never heard anything like it seemed to shake the whole forest. She stood by the pool, poised to jump in at a moment's notice.

"Col, do hurry!"

Col broke through the trees and jumped into the pool without waiting for Susan. She stood there, frozen with fear. Breaking through the forest, just behind Col was a enormous monster. It was as tall as the giants in Narnia, towering above her. He bent down over her and let out a huge roar. She saw his massive mouth full of terrible teeth. The blast of his hot breath knocked her over and she fell into the pool.


	26. Chapter 26

Tumnus returned to Susan's flat to find Col on the sofa.

"Where have you been? I thought you left the flat."

"That's a very long story."

"Yes, one I should not think you're very proud of." Susan walked into the room carrying tea and biscuits on a tray. "Leaving a maiden behind to fight off a dinosaur by herself."

"I couldn't very well do much for you, now could I." Col accepted a cup of tea from Susan. "Besides, I don't know why you call it a dinosaur. It was very obviously a dragon, if ever I've seen one."

"You left Susan to fight off a dragon?" Tumnus asked.

Col and Susan ignored him. "You've seen a dinosaur, I mean a dragon? When have you every seen one of those creatures?"

"Well, he was a bit different than the dragons I've seen. The dragons I've seen have all been flying and fire breathing."

"Yes, of course," said Tumnus, "you left Susan to fight off a dragon? Where did you see the dragon? Don't tell me they have them in the London." He absent mindedly sat down and took his fourth cup of tea of the afternoon.

"We were in the wardrobe."

"No, we were in the Woods Between the Worlds," corrected Susan. "Col chose a pool to go into. I told you not to."

"You didn't tell me not to."

"Okay, but I did warn you. Something about that pool bothered me."

"They telling you about the giant lizard we ran into today? Why he was even bigger than Col." Achilles came walking in from the kitchen. "Nearly had us for lunch."

"Can you all start at the beginning?" asked Tumnus.

"Well, I went looking for Susan in the wardrobe. I found what is probably the remains of the pool that led to Charn in the Woods Between the Worlds."

"Interesting," said Tumnus, "go on."

"Susan and Achilles came out of a pool that led to a world of rabbits."

"Rabbits? Did you say rabbits?" asked Tumnus.

"Yes, they were really quite adorable," said Susan. "Well, most of them were."

"Can I finish the story?" Col asked.

"By all means. Go ahead," said Susan.

"We looked at the next pool. It seemed perfectly harmless." Col looked at Susan. "I don't think you can really know what you're getting into before you enter these worlds. Anyway, we came out of the pool and into a forest. Susan stayed by the pool, so we wouldn't loose track of it. And I went into the forest looking for a path or some sign of civilization when I came upon a meadow. There was this beast of a dragon eating a smaller dragon. He sniffed the air and looked in my direction. Then he dropped the other smaller dragon and started to come towards me. I high tailed it back into the woods."

"I told you not to run. I told you to stand still," said Achilles. "He wouldn't have chased you if you hadn't run."

"That's actually an inaccurate old wives tale," said Tumnus. "Dragons will come after people who are perfectly still, as well as those who run. Do go on, Col."

"Yes, well I wasn't going to just stand there and be eaten. As I ran through the forest, I heard Susan yelling. I ran towards her voice and yelled for her to jump into the pool. Which she did not."

"I did not want to leave you behind. Which is more than I can say for you."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry. But I'd seen that thing and I wasn't going to stand around discussing the issue. As soon as I saw the pool I jumped in."

"And what about you, Susan? Did you really fight the dragon?"

"No, of course not. It leaned over me and roared. The hot blast of his breath knocked me into the pool."

"That was most fortunate." Tumnus picked up his second biscuit. "And did you visit any other worlds?"

"No, that was enough for all us. I wouldn't want to go back to that place. But I do believe it would be the perfect world to send the witch into. Even she is no match for that dragon."

"She'd at least be out of the way. Sounds like you two have finally come up with the solution." Tumnus patted Col on the back. "Job well done."

"I don't know about that," said Susan.

"What do you mean you don't know about that?" asked Col.

"Yes, what do you mean, Susan?" added Tumnus.

"It's just that I found a bucket by the pool. I think there are people or some kind of intelligent creatures living there." She bit her lip. "I would hate to bring the witch to some unsuspecting innocent people."

Tumnus sat back in his chair and began stroking his chin.

"You found a bucket? You didn't tell me about a bucket," said Col.

"I didn't really have time to tell you as you were diving into the pool."

"Can't you just take the witch there and let that lizard eat her? Seems to me that thing will take care of her before she ever has a chance to get near any people," said Achilles.

"This is a dilemma. We'll have to give it some thought." Tumnus stood up. "I'm afraid that I will require some sleep before I can do any real thinking. I've been up all night and most of the day now. Susan, thank you for the tea and biscuits. I will be leaving now. Col, are you coming with me or staying at Millers? I have some things I learned this afternoon that would interest you."

Col looked at Susan. He didn't see any reason to stay, considering the hot water he was in. "I suppose I'll go with you. If that's all right with you, Susan?"

"Yes, go ahead. I think we all need some rest. And I have Achilles, he ought to be just as good as either one of you at protecting me."

"I really am sorry, Susan, and I'm frightfully glad that you're okay." Col took her hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Susan looked at him. Something about this tall blond reminded her of Peter. Courageous, yet vulnerable and innocent. "Yes, of course, I forgive you. Now be off. I'm taking a hot shower and going to bed."

Col and Tumnus stood at the door. "Lock the doors and don't open for anyone you don't know," said Tumnus. "Remember the peep hole."

"Yes, yes. Now good night to both of you." And with that she shut the door.

"Achilles, it's just you and me." She looked over at the sofa. Achilles was fast asleep on a pillow and snoring loudly.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day was a peaceful one. Susan kept expecting someone to come by. But there were no visitors. Eventually, the phone rang. It was Col, explaining that something unexpected had come up and they wouldn't be stopping by today.

Finally around tea time, there was a knock at the door. Susan looked through the peep hole. It was Mrs. Rogers. She opened the door.

"Susan, how are you dear?" She came in carrying a plate of scones. "Here, these are for you."

"Thank you, I'm doing fine."

"I heard you went into the wardrobe and found some kind of worlds yesterday."

"Yes, we did." Susan took the scones. Susan picked up Achilles from the sofa, put him on the floor and they sat down.

"And you were left to battle a dinosaur? Or was it a dragon? Anyway, however did you do it?"

"I didn't battle anything. I just fell into the pool and came back to the Woods Between the Worlds."

"How very exciting. It seems that's all we have these days is excitement." Mrs. Rogers took a bite of a scone. "It's pleasantly quiet today."

"Yes, it is. I keep waiting for the witch to come up with a new scheme. But I haven't seen her. Have you?"

"No, I have been watching for her. But I haven't seen her or Sneed. I've taken my chair back from her flat. No one was there. I'm sewing a new slip cover."

"How nice."

"You're not planning on going into the wardrobe today are you? I mean if you did I wouldn't want you to be alone."

"It's very kind of you to offer, but I'm waiting on that."

"Well, I had better be going."

"Will Herb be expecting you?"

"Ah, not really." Mrs. Rogers went to the door. "Oh, I did want to tell you. There's a new neighbor on the second floor."

"Oh, really, by Sneed's flat?"

"Yes, but I checked it out. It's not a woman." She walked out the door. "Just call me if you need anything."

"Yes, I will. Thank you for the scones."

"You're welcome."

Susan watched Mrs. Rogers walk down the hall to her own flat. She had the feeling that Mrs. Rogers had wanted to say more but was holding something back. She was sure there was a lot more to this woman than just a housewife.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Miller was meeting his old friend, Stevan, at Mr. Tumnus's shop. He had taken an early train to town. Now Stevan, Miller, Col and Tumnus were upstairs in Tumnus's private quarters, having tea.

"This is beautiful tapestry Tumnus. Very obviously a Narnian battle."

"Actually it's a battle in Archenland. A battle even before my father's time."

"Did you bring many things from Archenland?"

"Yes, we did. Although I wish I had more. Most of the things I sell in the shop are not Narnian. I purchased them in England."

"He can't bear to part with his Narnian artifacts," said Col.

"I am so sorry to hear that Narnia has come to an end," said Stevan. "I always hoped that someday, somehow I might return."

"I think we all did," said Miller.

"So you four, Miller, Mrs. Rogers, her brother, and yourself all came through a cave? What happened to that portal into Narnia?"

"It was blown up," said Stevan.

"Miller, you didn't blow it up, did you?" asked Col.

"No, I didn't. It was one of the locals that put the blast in the cave. They were using dynamite to mine. Unfortunately, it closed our portal," said Miller. "That is how I came to be interested in explosives. I learned as much about them as I could while in the army. I tried several times to open the portal by blasting what had blocked the way, but it didn't work."

"At least you tried," said Col.

"And you've been trying to enter other worlds, I hear. Miller told me you encountered a dragon."

"Yes. It was very frightening. But then the thought of being able to rid ourselves of this witch made it all worth it."

"You mean you intended to take her to this other world?" asked Stevan.

"Yes, we did. Or at least I thought it was a good idea." Col looked out the front window onto the street. "Only Susan thinks it's a bad idea."

"Why is that?" asked Stevan.

"She found a bucket and believes there are people living there. She doesn't want to send the witch into a world of innocent people."

"Yes, it is a dilemma," said Tumnus as he poured himself some more tea. "I am not ready to give up on the idea. But I must admit that Susan has a point."

"I suppose we could entice her to go into the world of rabbits," said Col. And they all laughed. "At least they are not talking animals as far as we know."

"I wouldn't mind exploring the wardrobe," said Stevan. "Of course, I would like to see Rinora again."

"Who's Rinora?" asked Col.

"I believe you know her as Mrs. Rogers," answered Stevan.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Susan realized she had not picked up her mail. She walked down the stairs to the entrance and opened her mailbox. There were a few Christmas cards from old school chums. She turned to come back up the stairs and ran into a strange man.

"Oh!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Do you live here?"

"Yes, I do." Susan examined the man standing in front of her. He was tall with a dark complexion and eyes, and slick black hair. He looked rather foreign and dramatic. "Are you the new neighbor on the second floor?"

"Yes, I just moved in today. I haven't got much furniture, just a few essentials."

"I'm Susan. I live on the third floor."

"Yes, well, I'm Ray."

"Are you from around here?" Susan asked.

"Not really, I've only recently moved to England. I'm afraid I'm still getting used to it."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Ray. I hope you like it here."

"Nice to meet you Susan. Maybe we could get together sometime."

"I don't think so. I have a beau. I don't think he would understand." Susan wondered what Col would say if he heard her calling him her beau. But somehow she was grateful she could use him as an excuse.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, maybe the three of us could have lunch some time."

Susan started up the stairs. "Yes, well, nice to meet you." She'd already said that, but she didn't care she wanted to get out of there.

Ray stood staring at her walking up the stairs. "Nice to meet you Susan," then he whispered, "Pevensie."


	28. Chapter 28

"Ouch, don't do that."

"We cannot have that hair growing between your brows."

"Why, don't you think I'm handsome enough?" He leaned towards her. He was nearly her height. "You're a beautiful woman. Why do I need to bother with that barbarian queen when I could have you?"

"Have me?! Have me?! No one has me!"

Ray grabbed Jadis and pulled her close. "You called me here because you longed for me. Admit it."

"I called you because you had the strongest feelings for Susan." She pushed him away. "I did not call you for myself."

"I know you're lying."

"Behave and put more of this hair grease on. Your curls are starting to show."

"The women love men with the waving black hair. Why do you make me hide it?"

"Because she might recognize you."

"She loved me before. She only grew cold when she came to my home. It was my father. He was fat. Women do not like fat men."

"She cannot know who you are. You'll have to charm her as the new you. Then you can help me to go where I want. After that do with her as you want."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Ray puckered his lips at her. "I think before this is over you will be begging me to come with you to this new land you speak of. Then we can reign together. You will be the queen and I will be your king."

"Stop that. Think of Susan." Jadis looked in the mirror and admired her own reflection. "I suppose it's the price I pay for beauty—having men fall in love with me."

"Yes, I have loved you since the moment I saw you." He stood behind her admiring her reflection, then his own.

"You've got to stop that and think about Susan. It's Susan you love. Concentrate on that."

"Only for you will I do this thing." He bent down and kissed her hand. "Only for you my love."

One thing the witch did not know about Ray. When he fell for women, he fell hard. And he didn't give up easily.

"I am going out to buy some clothes. These clothes you have given me are ridiculous." He looked down at his tweed suit.

"It is what men wear here."

"It is not what I wear anywhere." He approached the witch and kissed her cheek . "I will see you later, my love."

"I am not your love!" But she was talking to the door.

Ray left the flat and went onto the street. Everywhere all he saw were the same barbarians. He finally came to the shopping district. He found a shoe store. He entered and sat in a chair. A clerk approached him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I require some boots. Some very tall boots. I saw some in the window."

"Oh, yes, let me measure your feet." The clerk took a measurement. "I'll be right back."

While he waited Ray browsed the shop. There was a rack of women's shoes. On it was a beautiful pair of heels."

The clerk returned with the boots. Ray tried them on and they fit.

"I will require an alteration. Can You do that?"

"Yes, we offer a service of altering shoes."

"I will need heels put on them."

"But they have heels."

"No, I mean something like this." He showed the clerk the woman's heels.

The clerk looked puzzled. "We can't put a thin heel like that on a pair of boots but I believe we could put what we refer to as lifts on the boots. They will appear more manly."

"Yes, that would be good. Have your men prepare them for me."

"Are you sure you want lifts put on these boots? You are already quite tall."

"I have fallen in love with a woman who is taller than me. Yes, I require them."

"A woman taller than you? I wouldn't think it possible." The clerk wrote out a bill. " We should have them ready in two days."

"Have them ready tomorrow." Ray pulled out a pouch of gold coins. He gave one to the man.

"Yes, we will have them tomorrow."

Ray went on shopping the rest of the afternoon. When he returned to his flat he was wearing a red velvet cape over a tuxedo. The witch was waiting.

"You have improved your appearance." She walked around him. She liked his style. "But you can't wear clothes like that around Susan."

"I cannot wear that brown cloth. It makes me look like a barbarian."

"Yes, but Susan will like it."

"What do you like? Eh? You like the cape." He twirled the cape around her.

"Yes, of course. It's beautiful."

"I see that you do not dress like a barbarian." He eyed her red velvet dress.

"I do not want Susan to know that we know each other. You must keep it a secret. Never speak of me to her."

"Why not? She will be jealous of my love for you and she will come back to me."

Jadis shook her head. This was not going well. "Forget about your love for me."

Ray took her in his arms and held her close. "I could never forget my love for you. You are all I think of."

Jadis flipped Ray over her shoulder and onto the floor. "Stop this nonsense. Remember your love for Susan." She stood towering over him.

Ray lay on the floor looking up her. "I love a woman with fire in her veins."


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't know."

Susan was sitting on her sofa listening to her friends explain why they all wanted to enter the wardrobe.

"Why not?" said Stevan. He had just met Susan and already he was trying her patience.

"It's dangerous. Col and I had an encounter with a dinosaur. Who knows what is in the next world."

"I think we should try it. And take Tumnas and Stevan with us," said Col.

"And why not bring Mrs. Rogers along for good measure? Maybe she could bake some scones if we got stuck in one of the worlds."

"I think that is an excellent idea," said Stevan. "Susan, why don't you go ask her to come along."

"Wait a minute. I have no intention of bringing a troupe of people into a strange world." She stood up and walked over the fireplace and looked at the photo of her family. "The first time I went into the wardrobe I ended up staying for years. Are you prepared for something like that?"

"If you're there Susan, I wouldn't mind," said Col. "Just as well another world as England."

"Besides, Susan, it wasn't so bad for you in Narnia," Tumnus point out. "You were a queen. I don't think you can complain about that."

"But we don't know what kind of world we're going into," said Susan. "Or what kind of people we might encounter. Think of Digory bringing the witch to Narnia."

Everyone was quiet for awhile. Susan felt that she was loosing this argument. They was so intent on it on their plans.

Finally Stevan spoke up again. "At least ask Rogers over here. See what she says." He blushed. "I'd like to see her again."

"You know Mrs. Rogers?" asked Susan.

"Yes, I don't know if she wants to see me. The feelings weren't exactly mutual if you know what I mean."

"Stevan is a Narnian, as I'm sure you suspected." Tumnus began. "He and Mrs. Rogers left Narnia at the same time. Along with Mrs. Rogers' brother and Miller, here. They came through a cave which has since been closed by dynamite."

"Actually the cave is still there," said Miller. "I simply couldn't find any sort of portal in all the debris. You see, Susan, I tried to open the way with explosives and made a bit of a mess of it."

"Kind of like the wall of Sneed's flat?" asked Susan.

"Instead of a hole in a wall, I just made more rubble and debris."

"And where is Mrs. Rogers' brother? Will he be showing up shortly?" asked Susan.

"No," said Miller, "he died in the Great War. He and I both served in it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Susan looked sympathetically at Miller and Stevan. "So all these years you've been hoping to go back to Narnia, only to find out now that it has come to an end."

"That fairly well sums it up," said Miller. "So you can see why now that we're all together, we'd like to see what we can find through the wardrobe."

Susan stood up. "I wouldn't want to delay your reunion any longer, I will go and get Mrs. Rogers."

: : : : :  
: : : : :

"When are you going to admit that you love me?" It was Ray. Jadis was attempting coach him in her plan. It wasn't working.

"My dear Ray, I can assure you that at no time have I ever been in love."

"I knew it. I am the love of your life," said Ray. "You're calling me dear. You do love me."

"I have no time for men. I am a queen. Only both of the worlds where I have been queen are now destroyed." She threw out her arms and twirled her velvet gown. "I require a new world."

"And I am a prince. I will be your perfect king."

"You will be my loyal servant." She stroked his jawline. "You will do what I say."

Ray grabbed her arm. "I serve no one. I am the prince. I have hundreds of servants and slaves." He let go of her hand. "But I will help you."

: : : : :

: : : : :

"Mrs. Rogers, I'm here to fetch you."

was standing at the door, wearing her pink rose robe and pink foam rollers.

"Come in, Susan. Come in. Now sit down." They both sat down on the sofa. Mrs. Rogers patted Susan's hand. "Now what's this about fetching me? Is the witch bothering you again? Do you need my help?"

"No, I haven't seen her lately. Have you?"

"No. She seems to be laying low. I'd like to know what she is up to," said Mrs. Rogers. "I did try to visit the new neighbor. He seemed to be out. He didn't answer his door."

"I've met him. Tall, dark, mysterious. I believe he's a foreigner. And friendly."

"Ah, I see. He's interested in you. Let me know if he comes around. I want to meet him."

"Yes, I'd like to have you around if he comes by. I'll let you know." Susan looked down at her hands. "But that's not the reason I'm here. I'm here to bring you back to my flat."

Mrs. Rogers stood up. "Okay. Do you have another treasure you want to show me?"

"Actually, you might want to change your clothes. Miller's there."

"Miller has seen me hundreds of times in this robe."

"Mr. Tumnus and Col are there too." Susan bit her lip. "And someone else. A friend of Miller's."

"If you insist." Mrs. Rogers went into her bedroom and changed into a pink dress. When she came out her hair was curled. Susan noticed a stray pink roller on the back of Mrs. Rogers' head.

"Here let me help you." Susan removed the roller and handed it to Mrs. Rogers.

"There's always that one in the back that hides. All right, let's go. Don't make Miller wait."

"There's just one thing before we go. You know Miller's friend."

"Yes, well, who is it?"

"It's Stevan."

"Stevan?!" Mrs. Rogers made two fists and stomped her foot. "Just give me a moment and I'll go put that robe on again."

"No, come on. Let's not keep them waiting."

"I will keep Stevan waiting if I want to."

"Mrs. Rogers, they have a scheme regarding the wardrobe, and we require your input. "Susan put her hands on Mrs. Rogers arms. "We need your help. You know men. If we leave them alone too long, Mr. Miller may blow up my flat."

Mrs. Rogers laughed. "I'll do it for you Susan. You're right they need us." She stopped at the door. "But promise me that you'll keep Stevan away from me."

"I promise."


	30. Chapter 30

The three men and dwarf were gathered around Susan's kitchen table. The kettle was whistling but no one was listening to it. They were too busy with the weapons laid before them.

"The bow is Narnian, am I correct?" asked Miller.

"Yes, of course. The Narnian bow is the best. Some of the arrows are from this land. I didn't bring enough with me."

"I don't recall ever seeing a weapon like this. It's not from Narnia or Archenland, is it?" asked Stevan.

"It's a Calormene scimitar." Tumnus looked at Col. "One of the souvenirs of victory. You remember it don't you Col?"

"Yes, it's my father's."

Miller picked up a pistol. "I think I prefer to wield one of these more modern weapons."

"What about me?" asked Achilles. "Susan has been holding onto that little pistol since she used it on the witch."

"I have another pistol, just as small, but not as attractive. " He showed a pistol to Achilles. "However, you may prefer a small dagger I found amongst some letter openers. It would be just the right size to make a sword for you." Tumnus handed a small dagger with a golden handle to the guinea pig.

"Does it have a sheath?"

"Yes, it does." Tumnus produced a small leather sheath.

The guinea pig lunged with the sword, coming close to Col's ankle. "I say, be careful with that, Achilles. You don't want to attack the ankles of your friends."

They heard the front door open. Quickly Tumnus packed the weapons in a large canvas bag and hid it behind the table. He then attended to the tea, while the others went in the front room.

"Well, here we are," said Susan. Mrs. Rogers stood somewhat behind Susan.

Tumnus walked into the room, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "I hope you don't mind, Susan. I've made myself at home."

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus, I appreciate you thoughtfulness."

Stevan approached Mrs. Rogers and bowed. "So good to see you again, Princess. I hope you are well."

"Princess?" asked Susan. The others ignored her. Everyone's eyes were on Mrs. Rogers.

"I'm well. And you Stevan," Mrs. Rogers held out her hand, Stevan kissed it. "It's good of you to come to see us again."

Suddenly Mrs. Rogers was transformed before their eyes, she was a regal princess speaking to one of her subjects. Just a moment ago she was a housewife, now she's a princess.

"Did you invite him, Miller?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"Yes, I did. Mr. Tumnus wanted to meet him."

"Yes, I thought it would be good to have all the Narnians together."

"And what did you have in mind Mr. Tumnus?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"We were thinking of going into the wardrobe to visit another world," said Tumnus.

"I don't like the idea, but they are all for it," said Susan. "What do you think Mrs. Rogers?"

Mrs. Rogers sighed. "I knew it would come to this. As soon as that dwarf brought the wardrobe into your flat, I knew it would come to this."

"So you're against it to," said Susan.

"I didn't say that. I'm not altogether against it and I'm not altogether for it."

"You haven't changed at all," remarked Stevan. "Can't make up your mind about anything."

"I don't think that's fair, Stevan," said Miller.

"I made up my mind about you a long time ago," Mrs. Rogers put her hands on her hips. "And I see I was right."

"Well, putting personal feelings aside," Tumnus cleared his throat. "If we're going to do it. I think we should do it soon, before Jadis strikes again."

"She does have a tendency to keep us busy," said Miller. "We can't do it while we're battling her."

"I think we should go as soon as possible," said Tumnus.

"I'm all for it," added Col.

"Miller and I are set to go," said Stevan.

"Then Mrs. Rogers and I will simply stay behind and wait for your report," said Susan. "You can go exploring all you want. It will most probably be only moments in our time. You may go and live a life time in some prehistoric world. We will be sitting here, drinking tea and eating biscuits while you go and risk your lives."

"Now that's an idea Susan," said Mrs. Rogers. "Let them go off and have their adventure. It's true. They may live years in the other world before we finish our tea." She picked up her tea cup.

"And if we get really bored," Susan was looking at Col now. "We can invite the nice new neighbor up for tea."

"What new neighbor?" asked Col.

"Do you have a new neighbor?" asked Tumnus. "You didn't tell us about that."

"Tall, dark and handsome. And mysterious."

"Sounds suspicious," said Col, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't like it," said Tumnus. "What did you think of him, Mrs. Rogers?"

"I haven't met him. I tried to be neighborly and bring him some scones, but he didn't answer the door. I suppose he was out."

"As long as he stays to himself like that," said Miller, "he shouldn't be any trouble. Chances are he has nothing to do with the witch."

"She's up to something, you can be sure of that," said Tumnus. "I wish I could meet him." Tumnus started to pace. "Stays to himself, does he?"

"He was friendly to me," said Susan. "He approached me at the mail boxes. Invited me to lunch."

"You didn't accept it, did you?" asked Col.

"No. I'm not a simpleton. I don't know the man."

"I suppose we shouldn't tease them like that, " said Mrs. Rogers, looking a Col.

"And what does all this have to do with our plans?" asked Stevan. "Are we going or aren't we? Let's make up our minds."

Col was staring intently at Susan. "Susan, I'd really feel much better if you came along. After all, it is your wardrobe. I wouldn't want you to miss out on an adventure."

"Yeah, just think we may find another rabbit world," said Achilles. "Or better yet, a world full of guinea pigs."

"I've got the solution," said Susan. "Mrs. Rogers and I will accompany you into the Woods Between the Worlds. We can wait for you there. If you find a wonderful world, one or all of you can come back and get us. We'll just be on the other side of the pool."

The men looked at each other. Finally Tumnus spoke. "I suppose that will do. We have no right to force you to go with us. What do you think Col?"

"I don't like it. But I am willing to go along with it. It's better than the two of you having tea with a mysterious stranger."


	31. Chapter 31

"If we're going on an adventure, I'm bringing some provisions." Mrs. Rogers scurried off to her flat to pack "some essentials." When she returned she had two large knapsacks. She handed one to Miller.

"I'm sure that you didn't think about food," said Mrs. Rogers. "I've packed some tea in a thermos, cups, sandwiches and scones."

"Thank you Rinora," said Stevan.

"Who's Rinora?" asked Susan. Everyone ignored her.

"It's time," said Tumnus. "Let's get going." He motioned for the others to proceed to the spare room. He ducked into the kitchen and pulled out the large canvas bag from behind the table. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice that one of the weapons had been left on a cupboard. By the time he came into the spare room he found only Susan waiting for him.

"I wanted to make certain you were coming."

Tumnus hefted the bag onto his shoulders. "I would not miss this for the world."

"Yes, it just might be like that."

They stepped into the wardrobe and disappeared.

: : : : :

: : : : :

The witch and Ray stood knocking at Susan's door.

"Finally a thing of beauty."

"It probably is Narnian. Use that knocker again."

Ray banged the knocker against the door. The whole wall shook. "I don't think she's here," said Ray. "We'll have to come back."

The witch examined the door closely. "I think I can get in without her. I will open it myself." She stroked Ray's jawline. "Ray, I left my gloves in your flat. Will you go get them for me?"

"Anything for you my love." He kissed her hand. "I would not want you to soil these beautiful hands in the new world."

"When you return I will have the door open."

Quickly the witch opened the peep hole. She looked over her shoulder to make certain Ray was out of sight. Then she hissed and slithered through the peep hole.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Susan and Tumnus found the others wondering through the woods looking at the various pools.

"Col, show me the Narnian pool," said Tumnus.

"It's over here." Col pointed to a pool of frozen ice. Tumnus stood looking at it for a moment. He took off his hat and held it to his chest. "That is all that is left of Narnia."

"Except for ourselves," said Mrs. Rogers, she came over and stood beside Tumnus. "We are something of Narnia."

Tumnus looked up at her and smiled, a small tear rolled down his cheek. "You're right Princess."

Mrs. Roger patted his shoulder. "Now let's find a pool for you to explore."

"I've got one here," shouted Miller. "Come over here."

Miller and Stevan were standing beside a small pool of blue water. "It's such a small pool. Do you think it could mean that it's a small world?"

Tumnus and Col came and stood beside them. "It's possible. It could mean a small world," said Tumnus.

"That could be an advantage," said Col. "We would have less to explore."

"I think we found our first world to explore," said Tumnus. "Susan, Mrs. Rogers, will you accompany us?"

Susan looked at Mrs. Rogers. "I speak for myself. I will wait for you beside the pool."

Mrs. Rogers put her arm around Susan. "I will wait with Susan."

Col came over and took Susan's hands in his. "Are you certain you want to stay behind? I'd like to have you by my side."

"It will be safer here," said Susan.

"Maybe I'll stay here with Susan," Achilles was munching on a nearby patch of grass. "I hate to leave a good meal."

Col laughed and scooped up Achilles, placing him in his jacket. "You're coming with me, Achilles. I might need an ankle biter."

"Rinora, I'll be back as soon as I can," said Stevan.

"Yes, you do that." Mrs. Rogers looked away. "And you all be very careful. Don't go off and get into trouble."

Miller and Stevan jumped into the pool, followed by Tumnus. Col squeezed Susan's hand one last time and kissed her cheek. "Good bye, Sue. You know how I feel about you."

Susan looked up into his blue eyes. "Yes, and you know how I feel about you." She embraced him.

"You had better be off. They might be far ahead of you by now," said Mrs. Rogers.

Col gave them one big smile and jumped into the pool.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Jadis was looking at the photos on Susan's mantelpiece when there was a pounding on the door. She opened it for Ray.

"How did you do that? I wouldn't think it possible."

"I found a loop hole." Jadis twirled her gown. "She's gone. The wardrobe is unguarded."

"Let me search the flat," said Ray. "She may be in a back room."

Ray went into Susan's bedroom. "So very plain for a queen." He stroked her bed covering. "No silk or lace. No tapestries. How can a queen live like this?" Then he stuck his head into the spare room. There was only a wardrobe.

He came back to the living room. "No one's here."

"Check the kitchen," said the witch. She was reading one of Kirke's books. Her face looked troubled.

Ray walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took a chicken leg. He took a bite and stopped mid- bite. There across the kitchen, lying on a cupboard was something he had not seen in a long time. He put the chicken leg down and picked it up. "How amazing." He slashed the air with it. "How is it that my own sword has come back to me?"


	32. Chapter 32

They were pinned up against a wall. Arrows were flying overhead from both directions.

"Did you get a good look at what is going on?" asked Col.

"There's a general, at least that's what I'd call him," said Miller. "He looks like a Napoleon."

"What's a Napoleon?" asked Col.

"It's someone with a short man complex," said Miller. "I learned about him when I was in the military."

"A man with a what?!" said Tumnus, who was on the end squirming to get better coverage from the barrage.

"Napoleon was a famous general who attempted to conquer the world," said Stevan. "Even I know that."

"What was the short man complex?" asked Tumnus.

"Oh, no offense intended, he was short, that's all," said Miller.

"Well, this short man at least brought a few weapons along. Here, everyone choose their favorite."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Susan and Mrs. Rogers were sitting next to a tree near the pool where the others had disappeared into another world. Mrs. Rogers was pouring out tea. She handed Susan a cup.

"How long do you think they have been gone?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

Susan checked her watch. "Approximately ten minutes."

"I do wish they would send someone back to tell us what they have found. Do you think they will?"

"I couldn't say. It's possible that they are living through more time than we are. They may have gone through years, while we sit here." They looked at each other.

"Who is going to go?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"Why don't you go Mrs. Rogers? I have had enough of traveling to different worlds. You have yet to jump into one of these pools."

"I think I will. Do you mind horribly, Susan?"

"I don't mind at all. Just come back and tell me all about your adventures."

"That I will." Mrs. Rogers stood at the edge of the pool. "Well, here I go. Goodbye, Susan."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Rogers."

Susan was left all alone in the woods. She decided to explore the place. She put her cup down by the pool. "That will do as a marker." She began to walk. She found the woods were larger than she had thought. She heard voices in the distance, by the door to the wardrobe. She hid behind the trunk of a tree.

"All of these pools, full of worlds just waiting to be conquered. Just think what we could do with this."

"Yes, my love. Which one shall we go into?" asked Ray.

"This one has a tea cup beside it."

If she moves my cup I won't know where everyone is. Susan stepped forward instinctively.

"Why don't you go ahead and find out what this world is like?" said Jadis. "I will wait for you."

"But my love, shouldn't we enter together?" asked Ray.

"You go first, I will follow."

Ray jumped into the pool and disappeared. The witch began to walk around the pools. She leaned over them and said something. Susan couldn't make out what she was saying. She continued doing this moving through the forest.

Susan decided she needed to see if the cup was still in place. She quietly went back in the direction of the pool. She didn't see a cup. She kept looking for it. There was no cup beside a pool. The cup was gone.

"Looking for this?" It was the witch. She was standing close behind Susan, twirling a cup around her forefinger.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Ray jumped out of the pool into a barrage of arrows. He climbed over a wall that was nearby and fell onto Col.

"Ouch! Get off of me."

"Stand back. Make room for me. I am here to conquer this world."

Tumnus looked at the sword hanging from Ray's belt. "Who are you?"

"First tell me who you are, little man. What kind of world is this?"

"Did you come here by way of a wardrobe?"

"Yes, how did you know? Are you a prophet?"asked Ray.

"No, we are all Narnians," said Tumnus.

"You're Narnians?!" Arrows whizzed past Ray's head. Col pulled him down.

"Stay down. Right now, we are not your enemies."

"Yes, we need to stay together and get ourselves out of this mess," said Miller.

"I see you found one of our weapons," said Tumnus.

"This is my sword!" Ray held it high. An arrow struck it and a twang went out. He pulled it down again.

"Then you are Rabadash, son of the Tisroc," said Col.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Ray.

"My father took it from you when you attacked Anvard, in pursuit of Queen Susan. He's told me of it many times." Col smiled. "I see you regained your good looks."

Ray stroked his own cheek. "Yes, I have," said Ray. "Our lands have been at peace. I no longer love Susan. I have found my true love."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Col.

"This is all very nice, but can we get back to business at hand?" said Miller. "If that General Napoleon makes any headway, we'll be in real trouble."

"Who's Napoleon?" asked Ray.

"A short general who took over the world," answered Tumnus.

"Ah, and you are the short man wishing to take over this world?" Ray asked Tumnus.

"No," said Tumnus. "The man on the horse over there in the red hat with a feather who is shouting orders."

"I will make mince meat out of him, let me at him," said Ray. "You and I, little man, will conquer this world."

Tumnus rolled his eyes and shouted. "We are not here to take over this world!" He looked up to see a soldier in a red coat holding a sword to his throat.

"That is very good. Now come with me to our leader."


	33. Chapter 33

The soldier with the sword at Tumnus's throat fell over dead. There was a bullet hole in his head.

"Miller, did you have to do that?" asked Tumnus.

"I didn't fire my gun. Did you Stevan?"

"No."

Tumnus stood over the soldier. "A fancy bit of shooting."

The arrows were no longer being volleyed over their heads. There was a commotion over by the general on the horse. Some of the soldiers were running as if in retreat.

"What's happened to the general?" asked Miller. "It looks as if he's down."

"Is that Rabadash?" asked Col. "Rabadash is fighting with those soldiers."

"Quick. Let's help him," said Stevan. "He can't do it alone."

Col, Miller, Stevan and Tumnus ran to the rescue of Rabadash. By the time they got there, Rabadash was holding a sword to the back of a group of soldiers that he captured. The rest had run away when they saw their leader dead.

"I told you I would make mince meat out of him."

They looked down, there was the little Napoleon general lying in a pool of blood. Then behind them the other side let out a great cheer. Those soldiers ran to Rabadash and put him on their shoulders. They carried him over to a waiting crowd. They were all cheering Rabadash.

A diginified man in a vest, silk coat and top hat, looking very official, stepped forward out of the crowd.

"You, sir, have done a great service to our country. That general had killed our king, captured our princess and was terrorizing our land. We owe you a great deal. What can we do for you?"

"Make me your king," said Rabadash.

Col looked at Rabadash, then at Tumnus. "Did he say make me your king? He just killed one little man."

"Shhh! I want to hear what they say," said Tumnus.

The official turned to the crowd, "Shall this great warrior be our king?" The crowd cheered wildly in agreement.

The official turned to Rabadash. "You will be our king."

"I will go get my queen," said Rabadash. "She is waiting for me. I will tell her the news."

The official shook his head. "I'm sorry. But we can have no queen other than the king's daughter. It is the law of the land."

"But how can I betray the love of my life?" asked Rabadash. "She means everything to me. I will have to leave this land and go to her."

"I am sorry to hear that," said the official. "We need someone like you to defend us."

Suddenly the was a commotion in the crowd. It parted and a beautiful young woman with raven black hair curling down her back came forward. She had beautiful dark almond eyes and was wearing a silken gown. She was followed by Mrs. Rogers in her pink waisted dress.

"Is that Mrs. Rogers?" asked Col. "Who is that beautiful woman?"

"I know," said Stevan, "isn't she wonderful? There is no one more beautiful than Princess Rinora."

"No, I meant…" said Col. He was interrupted by Tumnus.

"Shhh! I don't want to miss this," said Tumnus.

The beautiful young woman with Mrs. Rogers spoke, "This princess from a far away land has rescued me from my captures. What has happened to their general?"

"He is dead, killed by this great warrior," said the official, motioning to Rabadash.

"Sir, I owe you my life," said the raven haired princess.

"Are you the king's daughter?" asked a wide eyed Rabadash.

"Yes, I am the Princess Raejisha." She bowed to Rabadash. "How can we repay you for what you have done for us?"

Rabadash did not hesitate now. "Make me your king." He went to the princess and took her hands. "I have never seen a woman so beautiful as you. You are the love of my life. Will you be my queen?"

The princess blushed. "Yes, I will be your queen." The crowd cheered and put them both on their shoulders and carried them away. Mrs. Rogers, accompanied by some maid servants of the princess, walked over to Col, Tumnus, Miller and Stevan.

Col stood standing with his mouth agape. "Mrs. Rogers, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and check on you and see if you needed any help. Then I found the princess tied up in a tower. I killed the men guarding her and cut her bonds. She and I are the best of friends now."

"How did you manage all that in such a short amount of time?" asked Col.

"You don't know Rogers," said Miller. "She's wild. She'll do anything."

Stevan was looking dreamy eyed at Mrs. Rogers. "Isn't she wonderful? She rescued another princess. And I thought it was Rinora that shot the soldier who captured us."

"Yes, who did shoot the soldier if it wasn't one of us?"

"It was me!" They turned to see Achilles, standing on the wall.

"Achilles! You shot him?" asked Col.

"Yes, I've been wanting to use a pistol and I finally had my chance," said Achilles. "Good thing for you I was here."

: : : : :

: : : : :

"How very delightful, finally we are all alone," said the witch, circling around Susan. "It's like a dream come true. Having you with me in…I believe they call it the Woods Between the Worlds."

"More like a nightmare," said Susan.

"Susan, how very unkind of you. After all, this is where it all began when your precious Digory, or do you call him Professor Kirke?" The witch let out a loud cackling laugh. "When Digory took me to Narnia. And now, you are going to take me to another world."

"Dream on. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh, really Susan, I don't think you have much choice. There's no one to rescue you now. You don't have that little mouse with you do you?" Susan said nothing. "I didn't think so. It's just you and me."

"Why would you want me to go with you anyway? Why not go alone? I might ruin it for you."

"You see Susan," the witch dug her fingernails into Susan's arm. "People like me need assistants. We like to have others around to do our dirty work. It was difficult finding the proper help in your world. I eventually chained that Sneed up. She kept running away."

For the first time, Susan actually felt sorry for Sneed. She thought of her chained up in that flat with the hole in the wall, in winter.

"In fact I finally resorted to bringing Rabadash to my aid."

"Rabadash?" asked Susan. "Was he that new neighbor?"

"Yes, I chose him because of his strong feelings for you." The witch stroked Susan's cheek. "Only once he saw me, he lost all attraction for you. All he could talk about was how he loved me. The fool. He was no help at all."

"Yes, I'd say he was a fool if he fell for you."

The witch grabbed Susan's arm again. "You are going to help me find my minions. Through my arts I have found the pool where they are. We will go to that world together."

"Thank you. But I'd rather not." Susan tried to kick the queen, but the queen was too quick and jumped back.

"That won't work again," she pulled Susan along. "It's the pool at the far end."

Susan put up a fight, but the queen was stronger. Susan regretted that she had given her small pistol to Mrs. Rogers earlier. She needed a weapon to fight the witch.

"Here it is." The witch stopped. "It's a shame you can't say goodbye to that boy of yours. It will probably break his heart. Oh, well."

With that the witch pushed Susan into the pool and jumped in after her.


	34. Chapter 34

Col straightened the silk turban on his head. "I feel silly wearing this."

"I think it rather suits you," said Achilles, who was sporting a silk ribbon tied around his neck. "You're finally looking like a king."

"I was a prince, not a king. And princes don't wear turbans, at least not in my land. We wore small crowns."

"I'm enjoying this. I think it has gone exceptionally well," said Tumnus, sipping from a golden goblet. "Only Achilles had to fire a shot. And now we are feasting at a banquet of victory. And Rabadash has conquered this world, just as he hoped to. Most fortuitous."

"Rogers is certainly in her element," said Miller. "She's hardly stopped dancing all night. She even danced with Stevan. She must be in a good mood."

"You don't think she would consider staying, do you?" asked Col, he was watching Mrs. Rogers as she waltzed past their table with the official.

"I don't think she would easily leave Susan," said Miller. "But then I can't speak for her. One cannot predict what Rogers will do."

"If she stays, I'm staying too," said Stevan. "This is quite a world we've stumbled into."

"I need to be getting back to Susan. She's all alone in the Woods Between the Worlds," said Col. "I don't like it."

"Oh, I'm sure Susan is fine. What could happen to her in the Woods?" asked Tumnus. He reached for another large drumstick. "You worry too much. Enjoy yourself. Why don't you dance?"

"I can't stop thinking of Susan and wondering what she is doing," said Col.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Susan fell through the pool into a tunnel. It was very dark, yet she could see. The walls were a coarse rough rock. The witch who was behind her kept screaming. They were in a free fall. They kept falling and falling. Susan expected to reach the bottom any moment, but it didn't come.

She began to smell a stench. It was a combination of odors. She noticed sulfur, which smells like rotten eggs. Then she noticed a putrid smell, similar to a dead and decaying animal she had once run across when she lived in Narna. But there was also a smell of burning wood. The air was filthy and it was hard to breath. It was hot, yet she was shivering.

They continued to fall for some time. Susan wondered if she would be injured in the fall and how she would find her way back through a tunnel. She remembered a story that Lucy had told her of their cousin Eustace finding an underground world. She hoped she could find her way out, as Eustace had.

Finally she fell to the ground. The witch fell on top of her, yet didn't injure her. She seemed light for being so large. She threw the witch off and stood up.

There before them was a large ancient gate. It was coarse and ugly. Before it were two large ogre like creatures. They seemed to be guarding the gates. Susan could see beyond the gates. It was a horrible site. There was every sort of fiendish creature imaginable. Some were huge, others very small. And all of them were intent on torture.

She could hear people crying out beyond the gates, but she tried not to listen, it was so horrible.

Then she saw them coming. She had seen them before on the night that the witch killed Aslan on the stone table. These are the minions she was talking about. There were ghouls, minotaurs, wraiths, horrors, efreets, sprites, orcs, wooses, ettins and spectors. It was some sort of ghastly parade. And leading the way was Sneed.

"How can Sneed be here?" asked Susan. "I thought you said you chained her up and left her in her flat."

The witch's eyes grew wide with the realization of what this meant. "I did." The witch clung to Susan. "Don't let them take me. Please don't let them take me in there!"

But it was too late. The large ogres at the gates opened them wide. Sneed stepped toward the gate.

"We've come for you, Jadis. Just as you called us, we've come to take you to be with us."

The witch hid behind Susan. "Don't let them take me! I'll do anything for you, but don't let them take me!"

Before Susan could respond one of the large ogres came over to the witch and grabbed her. She seemed to have no power to defend herself. He picked her up and carried her past the gates to her waiting minions. "Here you go! You've finally joined your own people!"

The ghoulish parade lifted the witch onto their shoulders and cheered her. They were happy to see her. The witch continued to scream and cry out to Susan. "Susan, rescue me! Don't let them take me!" Then they disappeared into a sea of screaming people and hideous creatures. The ogres slammed the gates shut.

As Susan stood staring, someone she knew approached the gate. It was her old teacher from school.

"I see you've finally come. I was wondering when you would arrive. You were such a good student. So logical. You studied yourself out of believing!"

"Aslan!" cried Susan.

A pure light shown down on her. She looked up and saw two large velvety paws. They reached down to her and scooped her up. In a moment she was sitting on the ground beside the pool. She looked up. There was a gardener. She didn't remember a gardener in the woods. He turned and looked at her. He had dark brown wavy hair to his shoulders and a huge smile.

"It's you."

"Yes, of course it's me. Who did you think Aslan was?"

"It was so awful there." She turned to look at the pool. When she turned back he was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

"Let's not have anymore of that, it's time to go home," said Col. "Who knows what Susan is doing and how the time is passing between here and the woods. What if she's still sitting any waiting."

"You know Susan is fine. She can take care of herself," said Tumnus. "It's only been a week. That may be only a few moments in the woods."

"Or it may be the same time as ours," said Col. "And don't forget about the witch. We don't know what she's up to. But you can be certain she's had some sort of scheme she's tried to pull off while we're here."

Tumnus sighed. He liked this world. It was exciting and vibrant. The people were beautiful, the clothes were beautiful and the food was exceptional.

"Mrs. Rogers won't want to leave, I can guarantee that."

Just then Mrs. Rogers came out from behind a large pillar. "I heard what you two have been talking about. And I agree with Col. We must go and check on Susan."

"You mean you would leave this place?" Tumnus was looking at Rogers who was dressed in a pink silk gown and wearing a tiara.

"Yes, let's go and not talk about it any longer, before I change my mind," said Rogers. "Let me pack a few things and speak with the princess and we'll be off."

Susan was stepped out of the wardrobe and into her flat. She went into the kitchen and put a kettle on. Then she walked into the living room. It was so quiet, almost eerie.

She picked up one of Kirke's books and read it. She read the last chapter. She found it strange but comforting. Then she got a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa. Looking up she saw Col standing in her hallway.

"Col! I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." She rushed over and put her arms around him.

"I couldn't loose you Susan. I had to come back."

The others came into the room. "Is there a pot of tea?" asked Tumnus. "I have some special treats from Rabadash's new world." He heaved a large basket of packages onto the coffee table.

"Rabadash's new world? Whatever do you mean?" asked Susan. "And yes, there's tea in the kitchen."

Soon they were all feasting on treats Queen Raejisha had provided. They regaled Susan with tales of the other world.

"You mean that Rabadash actually became a king in this world?" asked Susan. "Will wonders never cease. And his princess, I mean queen, is she beautiful?"

"Yes, very beautiful, " said Tumnus. "I wonder what the witch will do when she finds out that he left her, conquered a kingdom and found another queen. Where is she? Have you had to battle her while we're gone."

"The queen is not going to be battling any of us. She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Rogers.

"The witch forced me to go with her into a world, if you can call it that, deep in the earth. It was a place of torture and agony," said Susan. "It's the most horrible place you can imagine. She was taken captive there by her minions."

"Deep in the earth?" asked Tumnus. He looked at Mrs. Rogers who nodded. "It sounds like the pit."

"That name suits it." said Susan.

"How did you escape?" asked Col.

"He saved me," said Susan. "Two large velvety paws reached down and pulled me out of the pit."

They were all quiet for awhile. Then Achilles spoke, "Serves her right. That's where evil belongs."

"Yes, well that's a sobering thought," said Mrs. Rogers. She put down her tea cup and looked through the basket. "Susan, I have some gifts for you from the queen. I told her all about you. She wants to meet you." She handed Susan some wrapped packages.

"One of these is a gown. Please do try it on," said Mrs. Rogers. "Miller, Stevan, come with me. I want to talk with you in my flat."

"Certainly Princess Rinora," said Stevan. He followed her and Miller out the door.

"Princess Rinora?!" asked Susan.

"Yes, they called her that in Rabadash's world. She and Queen Raejisha got along famously," said Tumnus. "Col and I think they want to return to that world."

"And what about you Col? Do you want to go back to that world?" asked Susan.

"I want to be with you, Susan. You know that."

Susan looked at Tumnus. "I'm going wherever you and Col go," said Tumnus. " I wouldn't miss following you around for anything."

Achilles who had been busily munching on a ginger cake, looked up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to follow my stomach. This grub is the best."

: : : : :

: : : : :

"What do you want now, Rogers?" asked Miller.

"If we're going to go back, we need to do it soon," said Mrs. Rogers. "We're wasting precious time."

"How do you intend to convince Susan so quickly?" asked Stevan. "It seems she's just been through a lot."

"Yes, I know, " said Rogers. "I hate to do it. But we may have to go ahead of them."

"You mean leave Susan and the rest here?" asked Miller. "Could you really do that?"

"The witch is gone. Susan doesn't need our help any longer." Mrs. Rogers looked around the flat. "And I do not want to live out my days in this little flat. Stevan, do you want to go back to the farm?"

"I won't stay here if you're leaving. I want to follow you."

"I knew I could count on you," said Mrs. Rogers. "What about you Miller?"

"I promised your dying brother that I would look out for you. You know that," said Miller. "I can't go back on that."

"Then it's decided," said Mrs. Rogers. "Get your affairs in order. We leave later today."


	36. Chapter 36

There was a knocking at the door. Susan was waiting for them. She was wearing a blue silk gown. On the bodice there was what might to mistaken for sequins but were actually gems sewn onto the garment. It was a gown designed for a queen and Susan felt at home in it. She opened the door.

"Mrs. Rogers, Mr. Miller, Stevan, we've been waiting for you." She motioned for them to enter. Col was standing by the fireplace, where his turban was resting by a photo of Professor Kirke. Tumnus was sitting in a corner chair, wearing his turban and sipping tea.

Mrs. Rogers entered, followed by Miller and Stevan. They were dressed in the clothing of Rabadash's world. Mrs. Rogers wore a pink gown similar to Susan's.

"I see we're dressed alike," said Susan.

"Yes, we are. I hope you approve of it," said Mrs. Rogers. "I would hate to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Mrs. Rogers," said Susan. Col looked away to the photo of Kirke.

"I suppose you know why we three are here," said Mrs. Rogers.

"Isn't there a Christmas song like that? We three kings," sang Achilles. He was rummaging through the packages on the coffee table. "You rather fit it, with the turbans and all." He lifted up a wrapped package. "And here are the gifts."

"How do you know about Christmas?" asked Susan.

"I'm not blind or deaf," said Achilles. "We animals know more than you think."

Mrs. Rogers smiled at the animal. "How very clever you are, little Achilles," she bent over and patted his head. "For a rat that is."

Everyone but Susan and Achilles laughed. "I am not a rat and you know it," said Achilles. "I don't have that ghastly tail or the pointed nose."

"I want you to know that I forgive you for frightening the princess," said Mrs. Rogers. She turned to Susan. "The first day we were there, Achilles approached the princess and spoke to her. She nearly fainted. There are no talking animals in that land. It took awhile before she calmed down. But before the end of the week she had adopted Achilles as her 'little pet'."

"Yes, I'm rather fond of her," said Achilles, looking at the food on the table. "It was hard to leave her."

"And her treats," said Col with a smile.

"Tell me more about the princess, I mean the queen,"said Susan, looking at Col. "What did you think of her, Col?"

"Oh, she is very beautiful. Long raven black hair, large almond eyes and beautiful smile, " said Col. "She is actually very nice too."

"Oh, really?" asked Susan.

Mrs. Rogers laughed. "Susan you don't have to worry about Col. He didn't stop talking about you the whole time. Besides the queen is very much in love with her new husband, Rabadash."

"Rabadash," remembered Susan, "can be very charming. I hope he's good to her."

"Rabadash isn't so very bad," said Tumnus. "He seems very suited to his situation. He'll be a good king and husband."

"He wanted Tumnus to stay and be his chief advisor," said Stevan.

"And you turned him down?" asked Susan.

"Not in so many words," said Tumnus. "I like to keep my options open."

"Which brings us to the question at hand," said Mrs. Rogers. "Do we stay here, or return to Nelirion?"

"Excuse me," said Susan. "What is Nelirion?"

"Nelirion is the land where Raejisha and Rabadash reign," said Mrs. Rogers. "Susan, would you consider going there?"

"Going to a land where Rabadash rules?" said Susan. "It's a bit of a leap for me. I know you have all been there and apparently love it. But I do not know the place and if any of you know my history, you will understand why I am hesitant to call Rabadash my king."

"Yes," said Tumnus. "I can understand your reservations. But it might be possible for you to simply visit the place and then decide."

"Not today," said Susan. "Not now. I've had enough for one day. Being rescued from the pit is enough adventure for one day."

"How about a fresh pot of tea?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "Susan, will you come help me in the kitchen?"

Susan and Mrs. Rogers went into the kitchen, while the men continued their own discussion. Mrs. Rogers put the kettle on. They were quiet for a moment.

"Susan, please don't feel that we're ganging up on you."

"It does feel a bit like that. I know everyone wants to go back to…what is it called again?"

"Nelirion. Yes, it takes some getting used to. But it really is a delightful place."

"I'm sure it is."

Mrs. Rogers touched Susan's arm. "You know I care for you, Susan. You and Col seem like family to me. But I simply must move on. This world seems so drab by comparison."

"It is winter. Springtime will come. It won't be so very drab then," said Susan. "And the witch is gone now. We can live in peace. Right here."

"You can live in peace here. I must go, Susan. I simply cannot go back to pretending to be a housewife. I am a princess, Susan."

"And I am a queen, Mrs. Rogers. I understand how you feel."

No one said anything for awhile. Then Susan whispered, "It's not like it's Narnia."

"Narnia?" said Mrs. Rogers. "I think we would all choose Narnia if we could. Oh, how I wish that was an option." She turned to Susan. "Susan, you don't have to go. I don't want to pressure you. But with the time between the worlds being so different I feel I must go now."

"Well, the tea is ready. Shall we go?" asked Susan.

The men were silent when they came back into the room. Everyone's eyes were on Susan. She put the tea service on the table.

"Just so you all know, I will not be going with you to Nelirion. Not today," said Susan. "But I will not keep you from following your dreams. I don't want you to feel guilty about leaving me." She looked at Mrs. Rogers. A tear was rolling down her cheek. "Even you, Col. If you decide to go with them, do not feel bound in anyway to stay here with me."

"Susan, you know better than that," said Col. "I left Narnia to find you. I'm not leaving you now."

"Well, it's getting late, Rogers," said Miller. "You made me promise that I would keep you from long goodbyes." He stood up and picked up several large bags. "Tumnus, are you coming?"

Tumnus rose, he walked over to Susan and put his hands on her arms. "I too did not travel to find Susan, just to leave her behind. I'm sorry, Miller, Mrs. Roger, Stevan. I can't go. Not just yet."

"Well, don't wait too long. It might be too late," said Miller. "Susan, I hope you don't mind if I use your wardrobe, this one last time."

"I don't mind."

They walked down the hallway to the spare room. Susan opened the door to the wardrobe and checked the back wall of it. "It's open."

"Then we'll be off," said Miller. The men shook hands. Everyone hugged Susan. Miller and Stevan disappeared into the wardrobe.

"Susan, do reconsider," said Mrs. Rogers. "You and I and Raejiisa would have such fun together."

"I'm sure we would. Now you have fun without me. Remember the good times," said Susan. "And keep and eye on Rabadash. Don't let him mistreat the queen."

"Goodbye dear," said Mrs. Rogers. She hugged Susan one last time and walked through the coats.

"Well, that leaves me in a tight spot." It was Achilles. He was standing behind them. "You sure know how to pull on the heartstrings don't you Sue?"

"Achilles, go ahead. I know you want to go to this new land."

"And leave you behind with these two?" said Achilles. "They couldn't take care of you. Besides, there are still some cakes on the table."


	37. Chapter 37

Susan went to bed early. Col and Tumnus had wanted to stay later, but they kept regaling her with stories of Rabadash and Raejiisa and their beautiful land. Until finally she spoke up.

"I do not want to hear one more word about this place. I am sure it is idyllic and you all had a wonderful time there but would you now go home? I need some rest."

"Sue, I'm sorry. Please don't take it the wrong way," said Col. "But it was quite nice."

"Come on Col, we know when we aren't wanted." Tumnus put Col's turban back on his head and pushed him to the door. "Susan we'll see you tomorrow. Have a good nights sleep. Achilles, likewise, not too many stories of your adventures."

"Not even the one about Mrs. Miller and the duke?"

"No, Achilles." said Mr. Tumnus. "Susan, I'm sorry to have stayed so late." Tumnus and Col opened the door and left.

Susan had taken a shower and went to bed. The next morning she went into the spare room and looked at the wardrobe. She had never felt so alone.

"Susan, you've been through worse than this," she spoke to herself. "Now buck up." She reached in the wardrobe, pulled out a coat, tip toed past Achilles, who was asleep on the sofa, and shut the door as quietly as she could. As she walked down the steps she noticed some bobbies coming and going out of Sneed's flat. Constable Walker stepped into the hallway.

"Susan, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you up to?" asked Susan.

"Oh, it's a horrible business. It seems that one of the neighbors found a dead woman in the flat."

"Really?"

"Yes, and what's worse is she was chained up in a back room," said the constable. "Probable no food or water and what with it being winter and all she succumbed to the elements."

Susan shuddered and remembered Sneed leading the way to Jadis. It must have been some strange sort of vengeance. "That is horrible."

"They've taken her body to the morgue. We're suspicious it was that neighbor of yours, the same woman who assaulted you."

"I think that's highly likely."

"But don't you worry, we'll get her this time."

Susan continued out onto the street. It was a pleasant day, fairly warm for December. The snow was melting. She looked down the street and remembered her snowball fight with Col. Continuing to walk, she saw the park, where Jadis had attempted to stab her. Then past Mr. Tumnus's shop. The lights were on upstairs. No doubt Mr. Tumnus was up. She smiled but didn't stop. She went on and turned the corner, there was the train station. The repairs were nearly finished. She wished she could say the same for herself.

She went a bit further to the restaurant where she had hoped to have lunch with Peter, Edmund and Lucy. She placed and order and pulled out a book and began to read. It was peaceful, just sitting there, reading, drinking her coffee. She spent most of the morning there, reflecting back on everything that had happened. Finally she heard the little bell ring over the door, she looked up and saw Col standing in front of her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I was worried about you. Achilles didn't know where you had gone." He sat down across from her. "I was beginning to think that maybe you had stepped into the wardrobe and disappeared."

"I wouldn't do that. Not without you or Tumnus."

"I'm glad to hear that." The waitress came by with a cup of coffee for him. They sat quietly for awhile.

"Susan, I have something for you. Do you remember the ruby you found in the coat pocket?" Col pulled out a large ruby on a golden chain and put it in her hand. "We set it and put it on a chain."

"Thank you, Col. It's beautiful." Susan put it around her neck. "What do you think?"

"Fit for a queen."

"Yes, I suppose it is," said Susan. "How is Mr. Tumnus?"

"He's up to something. I can tell. He asked me to bring you over to his shop when I found you."

"Well, let's not keep him waiting."

They found the first floor of the shop dark with a Closed sign up. Col used his key and they made their way up the stairs. Tumnus was in his kitchen, mumbling to himself.

"Mr. Tumnus, making tea?"

"Oh, hello. Would you like some? There are some fresh crumpets from the bakery," said Tumnus. "Let's go in the front room. I have a fire going."

They positioned themselves in three overstuffed chairs by the fire. Tumnus poured the tea. "I was worried about you Susan. We thought you might have gone without us."

"I could never do that."

Tumnus took a sip of tea. "I've been thinking."

"Oh, I think we're in trouble Susan."

"It's just the wardrobe. I've been thinking about it. First of all, how is it that we could enter the pools and go to different worlds without the rings? Do you know Susan?"

"I can't say that I do."

"I believe it's because the wardrobe itself had some special power in it. Professor Kirke told us he made if from the tree that's seed was from Narnia. This tree was special for two reasons. First of all the seed came from the tree that grew the apple that Digory gave to his mother. She was healed from an incurable disease. They called it fruit from the land of youth. So that tree had special healing and youthful properties."

"Yes, go on."

"And secondly, because the tree was from another world. Thus it had some special properties that no tree from this world would have. And most importantly, the tree grew in soil where Digory buried the two rings."

"But the wardrobe wasn't always necessary to go to Narnia," said Susan. "We were called into Narnia at the train station. Another time it was a painting that looked Narnian."

"Still the wardrobe itself, is a link between our world and other worlds."

"Yes, we all know that Tumnus," said Col. "Why all this mystery?"

"I think we were meant to go to the other worlds. I don't think the wardrobe was simply meant to be used to hold coats."


	38. Chapter 38

Mrs. Rogers, or Rinora as they called her here, and Queen Raejiisa were laying side by side on two granite slabs.

"I don't see why you can't make these tables more comfortable," said Mrs. Rogers.

"It's good for the body. The granite is from the earth. I grounds your body."

It was Cyan, Raejiisa's chief beauty consultant. She was applying a thick oil to Roger's face and neck. Raejiisa was already finished with this step and was now encased in a clay mask, unable to speak. It was their weekly beauty treatment.

"Grounds the body, what kind of talk is that?" said Mrs. Rogers.

"It is a beauty secret, long passed down by my people," replied Cyan.

Her people. Rogers didn't trust her. She was from the kingdom that had taken over Nelirion, Raejiisa's home. Rinora had advised the queen not to take her in, but the queen had insisted that she had beauty secrets that no one in their land possessed. So every week they spent hours undergoing her beauty regimen. Rogers had to admit, she could see a difference but she stil lshe didn't like the woman.

"It is time for the facial massage, now be still."

The woman massaged Mrs. Roger's face. "Always up and out, never pull the skin down," she said. "We must work against gravity. We will keep you young."

"Yes, keep me young, I like that part," said Rogers.

"Be quiet. If you follow these regimens, you will stay young, even past one hundred years of age," the woman explained. "Then one day you will lay down and poof you will no longer exist."

"What about eternity? The human soul?" asked Rogers. "Don't you believe in the afterlife?"

"We are not such fools."

"Well, say what you want, but I will not 'poof' and no longer exist."

"Be quiet! I am about to apply your mask. Now make a pleasant face."

Mrs. Rogers tried to smile, but it wasn't easy looking up at that woman. She must think of something pleasant. Narnia…she began to smile. She thought of Susan and Col and all their exploits together. She missed Susan…no, she mustn't think of that. She thought of Susan as a queen in Narnia. Reigning for years and years. And Prince Rabadash falling madly in love with her. That made her smile. Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy all reigning for years and years, then finally returning to England. They stepped through the wardrobe and…

Mrs. Rogers jumped up. Her eyes, the only visible things on her face other than two holes for her nostrils, were wild with excitement. Cyan tried to hold her down, but she couldn't. "You must not move."

"Um, um, um!" was all that Rogers could manage. She moved both hands in a circular motion and hopped about. She was so excited she couldn't contain herself. Raejiisa sat up and looked at her friend.

"Umm, ummm?" asked Raejiisa.

"Um, um, um, um!" replied Rogers.

Cyan pulled Raejiisa down onto the granite slab. "You must be still, I will remove the mask. You're time is up." Cyan slowly removed the mask from Raejiisa's face, then massaged in a fluid which it stung slightly at first,

Mrs. Rogers sat dutifully watching her friend go through the last stages of the treatment. Then when it was finished she lay down and motioned for Cyan to remove her mask.

"You will not have the full effect if I remove it now." Mrs. Rogers motioned again. "It is your decision." She removed the mask slowly from Mrs. Rogers. As soon as it was off the area around her mouth, she jumped up.

"I've got it! I've got it! I've got it!" She cried and clapped her hands together. She really looked quite comical with the clay covering most of her face and only her mouth moving. Some clay dangled from her chin as she spoke giving her a billy goat like appearance.

Raejiisa went to her friend. "What do you have? I don't see anything."

"I have the ultimate rejuvenator! Oh, it's better, much better than these masks!"

Cyan stood back and carefully listened. Raejiisa tried to calm her friend.

"It's the wardrobe! The wardrobe and it's time differential. It's the ultimate rejuvenator!"

: : : : :

: : : : :

Susan was tired, tired of hearing about traveling to other worlds. She needed time to think. Everyone wanted to push her into things. That made her all the more stubborn. She could not be forced to do something she was unsure of.

She left Tumnus's shop. There was the dress shop she had once frequented. She looked through the windows. The clothes seemed so practical and drab. No, she couldn't think like that. They were comfortable and respectable.

She walked on. She wondered if Achilles had eaten all of the food that was on the table by now. She hoped he would try to curb his appetite. She really must make certain he ate more lettuce. A guinea pig needs to eat it's vegetables. She felt guilty for not taking better care of him and leaving him alone with such temptations.

She arrived back to her building. At least Sneed and Jadis wouldn't be there. She walked up the steps. The bobbies were gone and the door to Sneed's apartment was shut. She thought of Jadis screaming for her to rescue her. She had to stop thinking of it. It was all so awful.

Finally she approached her door and took out her key. She unlocked it, walked in and was about to take off her coat when she looked up. There was Mrs. Rogers and a beautiful woman sitting on her sofa. The woman was putting dainty morsels in Achilles' mouth.

"Hello Susan! Long time no see. I want to introduce you to Queen Raejiisa. She's come for a visit."


	39. Chapter 39

"We can only stay for a short visit. But I did want you to meet Raejiisa."

"I've heard so many wonderful things about you, Raejiisa."

"And I about you," said Raejiisa. "Tell me Susan, is this your only home? Do you have a home by the sea or a castle somewhere?"

"I was a queen of Narnia," said Susan. "I had a castle by the sea, it was called Cair Paravel. It was beautiful. But I live in England now. I am not the queen of England. I do not have a castle. This is my only home."

"I see," said Raejiisa. "It is a beautiful home." Raejiisa petted Achilles head. He began to purr.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Susan. "You just left."

"See what I mean Raejiisa? Did you hear that? I just left." Mrs. Rogers turned to Susan. "I told Raejiisa how time in this world is different."

"I don't know if that's really true," said Susan.

"You see Susan. I walked through your wardrobe two years ago."

"Oh, yes, that does happen," said Susan. "We were gone one year from Narnia and when we were called back it was a thousand years later."

Raejiisa sat up straight. "Surely you jest. It couldn't have been one thousand years."

"I'm afraid it was," said Susan. "Our castle was in ruin. Another king was ruling. He had usurped the throne from his nephew. We were called to help him."

"Yes, yes, Susan," said Mrs. Rogers. "Now tell Raejiisa, you reigned for years in Narnia and when you came back. How much time had passed?"

"Hardly any time at all."

"And when you stepped through the wardrobe had you aged at all or were you a school girl again?"

"Mrs. Rogers, you know the story," said Susan. "We reverted back to the age we were when we walked through the wardrobe."

Raejiisa looked concerned. "Susan, it's been very nice meeting you. And Achilles, my pet, you are as charming as ever."

"As are you, Queen," said Achilles, gazing up at Raejiisa adoringly.

"But I must go, I cannot stay here any longer. What will Rabadash think?"

"We told him we were going to visit Susan," said Mrs. Rogers.

"Yes, but Rabadash does not know about this time difference."

"Oh, I see," said Mrs. Rogers. "Susan, it's been lovely, but we must be going." Mrs. Rogers stood up. She and Raejiisa moved toward the hallway.

"It doesn't seem fair," said Susan. "Is this what you are going to do to me? Show up at any time, I don't know when, you'll just suddenly appear and then just as suddenly leave?"

Mrs. Rogers thought for a moment. "Yes, that's it! That's exactly what we will do! And the years will simply melt away. Now come, Raejiisa." They hurried back to the spare room. Mrs. Rogers opened the door to the wardrobe. "We'll be back, dear. Probably tomorrow, or more likely in a week." She giggled. "This is fun." She hugged Susan. "Give Col my love and tell Tumnus hello." And with that they disappeared into the wardrobe.

Susan folded her arms in front of her chest and stomped her foot. "How rude. I have half a mind to go after them and tell them what I think."

"Yes, do that." It was Cyan. She was standing in the doorway. "But first. I want you to tell me about the secrets of this wardrobe."

Susan jumped. "Who are you?"

"I am Cyan, the queen's most trusted adviser," Cyan was examining the wardrobe. "I arrived just before they left."

"I didn't see you."

"Yes, well, I needed to wash my hands," said Cyan. She was feeling the wardrobe. "Is it the wood? It's a special wood isn't it? I can tell."

Susan remembered what Mrs. Tumnus had said earlier that day. "I suppose it is. But to me it's just a wardrobe. I store coats in it." She opened the door. "See?"

"But why is it a rejuvenator? Princess Rinora described it as a rejuvenator." The woman dug her fingernails into Susan's arm. "You will tell me how it works. I need to know its secrets."

"Why?"

"I am the queen's beauty advisor. I will make a wardrobe in our own land. I will make a copy of this wardrobe."

Susan laughed. "Go ahead and try it."

"You think it is funny?" She pulled out a knife and held it to Susan's rib. "Where I come from, we would kill you for your impudence."

"Must not be a very friendly country," said Susan. She opened the door to the wardrobe. "I don't know you and your time in my home is up. So now, I must ask you to leave. Go back the way you came."

The woman showed Susan the knife. "I will leave. And you will show me the way. I do not know how to operate this wardrobe."

"Don't be absurd, just walk through it."

"I am not absurd." She put the knife to Susan's back. "Now show me the way, or you will have a little accident with this knife."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Col and Tumnus were standing at Susan's door. "Do you think she will mind us coming to see her so soon?"

"No, not at all," said Tumnus. "It's just a friendly visit."

Col knocked again. Then he heard a little voice. "Who's there?"

"It's Col and Tumnus. Let us in Achilles."

"It's not locked," said Achilles. "Go ahead and open it."

They found Achilles standing in front of the door, squealing. "Achilles, what is it?" asked Col.

"Susan's gone," squealed Achilles. "Some lunatic with a knife forced her to go into the wardrobe."


	40. Chapter 40

"When we got back, I thought I would fall over laughing," said Mrs. Rogers. She was standing by the pool in Queen Raejiisha's palace. "You looked so funny, Rabadash, really you did."

"And you think it is funny for a king to loose his queen? I do not find the humor in it." Rabadash stood with his arms crossed, pouting.

"Oh, Ray, you are so cute when you pout." Raejiisha is the only one allowed to call him Ray in this world. He takes it as his pet name. "Now, forgive me. Really I had no idea it would take so long."

"You disappear for a week. All over I look for you. No one has seen you. And that Cyan, the she devil, she is gone also. I think, ah, finally my enemies have found a way to get back at me. They have kidnapped my queen, the only woman I have ever loved."

Just then Susan walked into the room, with Cyan behind her. "The only woman you've ever loved? That's not the way I remember it."

"Hello, Susan, what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Rogers. She have Susan a hug and whispered, "Not too much about the past now, eh? Whatever you do don't mention the donkey episode."

Susan nodded. "I was dragged here by this woman, who threatened me with a knife."

"Is this true?" Rabadash approached Cyan. "Did you threaten Queen Susan with a knife?"

Cyan took a step back. "I was desperate, I didn't know how to return." She looked to the queen. "I couldn't stay there and abandon my queen."

"Don't believe her, Rabadash, she must have sneaked into Susan's flat," said Mrs. Rogers. "Why didn't you ask to go along?"

"She thinks the wardrobe has some special properties," said Susan. "What is it you said? Oh, yes, she wanted me to tell her how it worked as a rejuvenator."

"I will have none of this, kidnapping in my kingdom," said Rabadash. "Guards, take this woman away at once."

A guard stepped forward. "Which woman?"

"Cyan, of course, haven't you been listening?"

"Actually, I've been watching a rat, it's hiding behind that pillar. I have been waiting for a moment to go and stab it."

"A rat? Do you have rats in the palace?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

Achilles stepped out from behind a pillar. "Don't stab me. I'm the queen's pet, remember me?"

"Oh, that rat," said Mrs. Rogers.

Rabadash stomped his foot. "Take Cyan to a prison cell. Lock her up. And do not bother the rat."

"I'm not a rat, really, I'm a guinea pig," said Achilles. "And I've brought Col and Tumnus with me."

Col and Tumnus came out from behind another pillar. "Hello, Rabadash. We've returned."

"What are you two doing here?" asked Susan.

"We came to rescue you," said Col. "Achilles was frantic, said a lunatic had forced you at knife point to go into the wardrobe."

"That is it! That Cyan miscreant will be sent away! I will not have Queen Susan treated that way by my staff."

"But dear, she is so very good at those beauty treatments," said Raejiisha.

"Oh, forget her dear. We can have one of the other girls do it," said Mrs. Rogers. "You don't want a viper in your bosom."

"You are right, Princess Rinora, of course you are right," said Raejiisha.

The guards took Cyan away. As they left, Cyan spit on Mrs. Rogers' shoes, "You will regret this. You and your mighty ways. You will not share your secrets with me. You think you will get away with it? You will not!" The guards and Cyan disappeared down the hall.

"Rat, come over here and clean my shoes," said Mrs. Rogers, bending down and handing Achilles a handkerchief. "My best pair too. I wanted to impress you, Susan."

Achilles wiped off the shoes. "Not much of a lady was she? She showed her true colors." He scampered off with the handkerchief, he knew the laundry room was next to the kitchen.

Rabadash walked over to Col and Tumnus and shook their hands. "What took you so long my friends? I have been expecting you. I need advisers I can trust."

"Why have there been problems, King Rabadash?" asked Tumnus.

"Nothing serious. At least not yet," said Rabadash. "Come with me to my chambers where we can discuss it.

"Susan, come with us. Queen Raejiisha and I will show you the palace."

"Actually, Princess Rinora, I will have to beg off," said Raejiisha, "It has been quite a day. I will go to my chambers and rest. Come there when you are finished with your tour."

Rogers curtsied slightly as Raejiisha walked by. "Yes, Queen, by all means. We will see you later."

"This is the main pool, Susan, it's really just for looks. No one hardly ever swims in it. There's another one larger and deeper in the back garden that is used for swimming."

Susan looked over her shoulder at Col, going off in the opposite direction. Whatever did Rabadash mean about advisers? Did they intend to stay? If so what was she to do?

Susan followed Mrs. Rogers down the hallways and then another hall. They went further, Susan could smell a sweet aroma of freshly baked bread. Mrs. Rogers opened the door.

"And here you will find Achilles, this is his favorite room."

Achilles was under a large heavy table, munching on a roll. Several cooks were busy at work.

"Hello, everyone, pay no attention to us. We're just here for the rat."

"He's under the table," said one of the cooks. "It's his third helping and he just got here."

"Do you have any lettuce in this kitchen?" asked Susan.

"Yes, we do." One of the cooks produced a fresh piece of green lettuce. Susan took it and handed it to Achilles.

"Remember, this used to be your favorite."

Achilles took the lettuce. "There's room for it all. Thank you very much."

"Come along, Susan," said Mrs. Rogers. "I want to show you my quarters." Rogers turned to a nearby cook. "Do you think we could have some tea and scones sent up to my quarters?"

"Certainly, Princess Rinora. We'll take them straight up."

"Priness Rinora, is it? And you're not baking the scones any longer."

"No, I'm not. It's delightful."

Mrs. Rogers led Susan up a back staircase onto the second floor. They turned right and down another hall. Mrs. Rogers opened two large guilt doors.

"Here it is dear, this is my quarters." Mrs. Rogers stepped into a large room then down into a sunken area where there were several brocade sofas with large silk pillows. Most of them were pink. Mrs. Rogers twirled around like a school girl. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Susan looked around. There were beautiful tapestries on the walls. Vases full of fresh roses. Silk curtains hanging from the ceiling. At the other end of the room was a veranda.

"Yes, it is all very beautiful," said Susan. "Now I know why you wanted to return."

"Yes, now you know," Mrs. Rogers reached out and held Susan's hands. "So do you think you could be happy here?"

"I've only just arrived. This is all happening so fast," said Susan. She walked over to a vase of fresh cut red roses and breathed deeply, enjoying their fragrance. "It reminds me of Narnia and Cair Paravel."

"I thought the same thing," said Mrs. Rogers. She was looking off into the distance. "It reminds me of my childhood at Cair Paravel."

"You lived in Cair Paravel?"

"Yes, of course, Queen Susan," said Mrs. Rogers. "I am of the lineage of the great King Frank and Queen Helen. Cair Paravel was my childhood home."

"Then Princess Rinora, I suppose you have finally come home," said Susan.

"No, dear. Not my real home," said Mrs. Rogers. "But in the meantime, it is quite nice."


	41. Chapter 41

Susan stood looking out over Mrs. Rogers' veranda. "It really is beautiful here."

"I know." Col took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Would you consider staying?"

"I don't know that I have much of a choice, do I?" Susan sighed. "It seems everyone that I care about is here. How can I go back to that flat in London now?"

"I knew you would want to stay." Col kissed her cheek. "But really, if you want to leave, I'll go with you. I think we could be happy anywhere we're together."

"Dear sweet Col."

"I hope you always feel that way."

"Break it up. Break it up," said Achilles. "Queen Rajiisha wants everyone to assemble in the main hallway." He scampered over and looked up at Susan. "Do I have to start calling you Queen Susan now, like everyone else here?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. There are so many queens and princesses here. It's a bit much for one guinea pig."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Their friends were all waiting for them in the main hall.

"Queen Susan, you look lovely in that silk gown," said Raejiisha. She hugged Susan. "It's much more attractive that tweed."

"I agree," said Mrs. Rogers. She took Susan's hand and motioned for her to sit down by her on a low sofa. "King Rabadash has an announcement."

Rabadash looked over his friends. "It's so good to have you all here in the palace. I know things have not always been so amicable between us, but now I know that the past is behind us. I want you to know, that you are all invited to stay with us here. I find it advantageous to have Narnians at my side." He looked at Col and Tumnus. "I require honest advisers and I think you would be happy here."

"Yes, King Rabadash, I think we could be very happy here," said Tumnus. He looked at Col and then to Susan.

"Then it's agreed. I will have quarters prepared for all of you." He turned to Susan. "Queen Susan, you will not be the queen of our land. But I and my subjects will consider you a queen in exile."

"Really, it's not necessary," said Susan.

"But it is, Susan," said Raejiisha. "I insist."

"And now to the banquet hall. The cooks have prepared a feast for us."

"I like that part the best of all," said Achilles. Raejiisha picked him up and carried him with her at the head of the procession.

: : : : :

: : : : :

"Susan, what are you thinking of?" Col reached over and patted her hand.

"Oh, I was just remembering the first day we came here. It was all so beautiful, yet I didn't know if I could be happy here."

"And are you?" asked Col.

"Yes, I've been very happy here. It's been a good life for us. You and Tumnus have helped Rabadash to govern the land. And I have my friends."

They looked out onto the lawn. There was a tall, good looking young man. He was blond like Col. He was shooting arrows with his friends.

"And Garin has grown up in a safe and happy environment with lots of people who love him," said Susan.

"Then what is it? You look so thoughtful."

"It's a dream I had last night. I'm not sure what it means." Susan bit her lip. "But I think I'm supposed to leave this place."

"Really? Tell me about it."

"In the dreamI heard a roar. I startled me so that I thought I had woken up. I sat up in bed and he was there."

"Who?"

"Aslan. He told me it was time for me to go home."

"And what did you say?"

"I asked him where home was. Then he told me he would show me and take me there." She shuddered. "You don't think it means…death?"

Col took her in his arms and kissed her head. "No, I don't think Aslan would ever do that to you." He put both hands on her cheeks. "Besides, it was only a dream. I wouldn't worry about it. Have you told anyone else about it?"

"I told Garin about it this morning. And Mrs. Rogers."

"Then you've told everyone." They both laughed.

"Let's go for a walk," said Susan. "I want to look at the pool again."

"Are you sure?" asked Col.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then I'll go with you."

They walked through the palace and the estate, then down a path and to the pool. There was the stone wall, Col and the others had hidden behind when they first came to this world. They sat down besides the wall. Soon they heard the padding footfalls of soft velvety feet.

"Susan, my child you've come."

"Yes, Aslan. Did you call me?"

"Yes, I did." Aslan turned to Col. "Col, you were faithful in your task to retrieve Susan. Now it is time for you and Susan to go home."

"Should we say goodbye to the others?" asked Col.

"Come, follow me." And Aslan stepped into the pool and disappeared.

Susan hesitated. She took out a small gold object from her pocket and placed it beside the pool where it would be easily seen. Then Col took her hand and they stepped into the pool.

When they came out on the other side. A gardener was there. He turned to look at them. He had dark brown wavy hair to his shoulders and a huge smile.

"It's you," said Col.

"Of course, it's me. Who did you think Aslan was?" He motioned to the door to the wardrobe. "There's a party waiting for you. Go ahead. Don't be afraid."

Col and Susan walked to the door. When they turned around, the gardener was gone. They pushed aside the coats and opened the door, tumbling out much as Susan had years ago with her brothers and sister. But they weren't in Susan's flat.

It was the spare room in the professor's house from years ago. There was a young man sitting in a chair. He had wild blond hair. Susan recognized him from a photo she had on her mantle, years ago.

"Professor Kirke!"

"Susan! And Col! So glad you could make it. I heard you'd been invited." He opened the door to the hall way. "We have all been waiting for you."

They walked down several hallways, past many rooms. They began to hear people's voices. Then they stepped out onto the landing of the great stairway.

"They're here! Susan and Col have come home!" The professor held both of their hands high in the air.

Below them a crowd cheered. If I were to mention them all by name it would take a very long time. But there was Peter, Edmund, Lucy and their parents. There was Polly, only she was young now, just as the professor was. There was Eustace and Jill. Puddleglum was with them. As was Rilian. There was Cor and Corin, who waved wildly at his son. King Lune and his wife. Aravis and Bree and Hwin. And Collin was running up the steps to greet them. He embraced Col.

"So good to see you brother!" Then he hugged Susan. "And you Susan. Now come and join the party. There are some people I want you to meet."

As they walked down the steps Susan squeezed Col's hand. "I do wish Garin was here with us."

"I know. I wish he was here too." He embraced Susan and then wiped a tear from her eye. "He will come soon enough. He has his own adventures to live. Come now. We mustn't keep them waiting." And they walked down into a sea of hugs and kisses.


	42. Chapter 42

Author's note: This is the last chapter of Susan's Story and the first chapter of it's sequel.

: : : : :

: : : : :

"Has anyone seen Achilles?" asked Mrs. Rogers upon entering the main hall. "I haven't seen him anywhere."

"He was with Susan and Col earlier," said Miller. "I saw them go by. I think they were going for a walk."

"Did they say where they were going?" Mrs. Rogers had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No. But I did see Achilles scamper after them."

Garin came in from the lawn.

"Garin, have you seen your mum or dad? Or Achilles?" Mrs. Rogers was getting excited now.

"Not lately, they waved to me from the veranda. Why do you need them for something? Can I help you?"

"Help me find them," said Mrs. Rogers. "I've got to find them. Miller, Stevan, you can help us."

"Why is it so important?" asked Stevan. He walked over to comfort Mrs. Rogers. "They go for walks all the time."

Mrs. Rogers was practically buzzing now. She was twirling her arms in a circle like she always did when she was really excited. "It's just what Susan said this morning." She looked at Garin. "Remember, dear? She said Aslan was calling her home. I put it off because I was busy with a flower arrangement."

"You're right. She did say she had a dream where Aslan had told her it was time to go home. It probably has some deep meaning." Garin held Mrs. Rogers arms still for a moment. Then she took off again.

"Of course it has some meaning! It means she's going home! Home to Narnia!" Now Rogers was practically flying around the others. "She's gone off and left us. And if I know your father, he went with her. We've got to find them before they leave! I won't let her go without me!"

: : : : :

: : : : :

"What's that?"

"It's a cat. Don't you know what a cat is?" As he stroked the cat's back, it arched to accommodate his hand and purred a thank you. "He's been hanging out here lately."

"Have you been feeding him?" She leaned over her son and put her hand toward the cat. The cat snarled and reached out to scratch her. "Get rid of it."

"Mom, I like the cat."

"Cyril, take it to that pool I showed you and throw it in." She stroked her son's head. "Do it or you'll wake up one morning with all of those beautiful curls cut off."

The cat rubbed against his legs, weaving in and out. "Come on cat, we're going on a little trip."

"That was a little cruel wasn't it?" asked the woman's friend. "Even for you, Cyan."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Cyril saddled his horse and picked up the cat. "Don't worry, Cat. I won't hurt you." He stroked the cat's head. "I'll take you to the pool, but I won't throw you in. You can stay there and be safe." It was a long ride, but the cat balanced expertly on the saddle in front of Cyril. When they drew close, Cyril dismounted and picked up the cat, stroking it's head. He tread quietly through a copse of trees.

"Cat, we must be quiet, we are in enemy territory." Cyril crept on, approaching the pool. He put the cat down, and walked away but soon he noticed the cat walking in and out of his legs. "No, cat. I know you are smart. Now, stay here." He walked back to the pool, petting the cat, so he didn't notice a woman approaching him.

"Garin, whatever are you doing with that cat? We're looking for a guinea pig and your mother," said Mrs. Rogers. "And why have you changed your clothes?"

Cyril was so startled, he dropped the cat and ran back to his horse and fled.

Garin stepped out from behind the wall. "We're you talking to me? I haven't seen a cat." Then he looked down. "Oh, is this what you're talking about?"

Mrs. Rogers stood staring at the young man. "I have just seen your double."

Garin cocked his head and smiled at her. "You're seeing double? What ever do you mean?"

Just then Miller walked over to the pool. He saw some shiny in the grass near it. "What's this?" He picked it up and examined it. "It's a chess piece. Garin, have you lost a chess piece? This one looks valuable."

"Oh, that. It's my mother's. She keeps in on her dressing table with her jewelry." He took it from Miller. "I used to play with it when I was a small boy. I wonder what it's doing here?"

Mrs. Rogers was still staring off in the distance. "Who was that young man?"

"What young man?" asked Garin. "Here, Mrs. Rogers, what do you make of this? Mom's chess piece." He handed it to Mrs. Rogers.

"You're right. It's Susan's chess piece." She clutched it to her hands. "Where did you find it?"

"It was over by the pool, laying in the grass," said Miller.

The cat began to weave in and out of Garin's legs. He picked it up. "Friendly little thing, aren't you?" He petted it head and the cat purred a thank you.

"Quickly, we must hurry back to the palace," said Mrs. Rogers. "I must speak with Tumnus. There is something very strange going on."

"What about Mother? Are we going back to look for her in the palace?"

"No, Garin." Mrs. Rogers put her hand on Garin's arm. "I don't think she will be there. I think your mother has gone into the pool and on into the Woods Between the Worlds."

"Then let's go after her," said Garin. He walked to the pool.

"Not without consulting Tumnus first," said Mrs. Rogers. "We need Tumnus in on this. Now hurry. There's not a moment to waste. And bring the cat."


End file.
